Prince des Enfers
by Fired.Earth
Summary: Depuis maintenant 17 ans, Les Enfers attendaient le retour de Leur prince. Et c'est aujourd'hui que grâce à son héritage, il viendra régner. Aujourd'hui, un Démon se réveille en ce soir du 30 juillet dans la petite maison du 4, Privet Drive. HPDM
1. Prologue

Prince des enfers.

Prologue

Il faisait chaud, très chaud. Un mois d'été comme les habitants de Privet Drive en avaient l'habitude. Dans une maison, plus précisément le numéro 4, un jeune homme essayait d'oublier la chaleur étouffante de sa chambre. Malgré le fait qu'il soit en début de soirée, il devait faire encore 30 degrés à l'ombre. Ou du moins dans la pièce. Et plus le temps passait, plus le brun se demandait si la température n'augmentait pas. Le brun, vous l'aurez reconnu, n'est autre que Harry Potter, futur sauveur du monde sorcier. Enfin c'est ce que tout le monde disait. Voldemort vivant et terriblement redoutable, enchainait les attaques sur les moldus ou les sorciers. Mais là, Harry voulait sortir de cette chaleur étouffante. Il se disait surtout qu'il devait faire le moins de mouvements possible et éviter de sortir car cela serait pire. Et surtout, il se demandait comment faisait les Dursley. En effet, ces derniers se prélassaient à l'étage inférieur de la maison. Ils semblaient faire comme si c'était un simple mois d'été et que leur graisse (mis à part Pétunia) les protégeait de la chaleur. Comme une poche de glace. La comparaison pourrait être hilarante si Harry n'avait pas l'impression de mourir dans un four.

Harry réussit à étouffer un gémissement suffocant. La température avait encore augmenté. On était le 30 juillet et il était 21H.

* * *

A Poudlard, le directeur, Albus Dumbledore, rangeait toute sa paperasse tranquillement en sifflotant ne se doutant point que quelque chose d'important allait se produire. Son « arme » était complètement à ses pieds et le suivait gentiment, ce qui le rendait particulièrement heureux. Du coin de l'œil, Fumseck, phénix de feu dans son état, le regardait d'un œil torve. Il se devait de rester prêt de se stupide sorcier manipulateur et complètement fou pour protéger son prince. Mais bientôt tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Son protégé allait apprendre la vérité et les guider tout en aillant un appui. On était le 30 juillet et il était 22H.

* * *

Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Les Dursley étaient partis se coucher et maintenant des ronflements dignes d'un pachyderme en hibernation s'élevaient des chambres. Harry laissa échapper un gémissement de pure douleur franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, tout en ne réveillant pas les moldus. Depuis une heure maintenant, son corps était parcouru par des milliers de frissons et le lançait de part et d'autre. Il avait tellement chaud mais son corps était glacial. Soudain, une quinte de toux le prit et il se mit à tousser comme un possédé. Le souffle lui manquait. « Ca y est, pensa-t-il, je vais mourir après avoir survécu plusieurs foi à Voldemort. » La toux lui déchirait la gorge et un mince filet de sang s'écoula au coin de sa bouche. « Pire qu'un Doloris. » Harry s'arrêta de tousser brusquement et les frissons s'intensifièrent. Subitement, il hurla. Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il avait l'impression qu'un énorme pieu venait de s'enfoncer dans son ventre et que des épées le transperçaient de toute part. Il faisait encore plus chaud si c'était possible. Les ronflements de ses relatifs se faisaient plus forts. A moins que ce ne fût lui qui avait les oreilles sensibles. C'était le pire anniversaire de sa vie. Il avait 17 ans aujourd'hui. Ses os craquaient et la sensation d'être écarteler lui apparaissait clairement. Sa vue se brouilla et la douleur s'intensifia. Puis, lorsque le cadran de son réveil indiqua une minute de plus, il sombra dans l'inconscience. Au même moment Fumseck disparaissait dans une gerbe de flamme. On était le 31 juillet et il était 00H01.

Xxx

Hello hello !

Ceci sera l'espace « Note » de cette fanfic.

J'espère que le début vous à plus et certes il est bien cours mais je pense que mes chapitres suivants seront plus long. Sinon je serais ravie de vous voir suivre cette histoire qui est ma première.


	2. Chemin de Traverse

Bonjour, je suis hyper contente de toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait grandement plaisir =). Ca en fait beaucoup pour un premier chapitre, mais je ne m'en plaindrais pas. Mais je dois présenter mes excuses à RollingStones car ma Fanfiction est en effet un yaoi, mais bon pas avant longtemps donc à toi de voir si tu veux continuer à lire. Je ne pense pas que je ferai de scènes explicites car on va dire que je ne sais pas vraiment m'y prendre. Sinon voilà le chapitre, Bonne lecture.

Prince des enfers.

Chemin de Traverse ou l'avant-rentrée des classes

Dumbledore était en colère, cela fesait un mois qu'il était dans cet état de fureur. Le vieux citronné était, en effet, sur les nerfs. Un mois. Un mois qu'Harry Potter avait disparut. Un mois que Fumseck était partit. Un mois que le monde sorcier avait perdu son appui principal. Un mois de calvaire et de lettres plus désobligeantes que les autres. Ce maudit Garçon-qui-a-survécu lui avait filé entre les doigts sans savoir comment. Il avait pourtant placé des sorts anti-transplanage et anti-portoloin sur tout le quartier. Des gardes, membres de l'ordre du Phénix, étaient postés à différents endroit de la rue et devant la maison de son oncle. Alors comment ? Comment ce petit merdeux avait-il réussi à partir ? Demain, ce sera la rentrée. Oui, car demain on était le 1er Septembre. Dumbledore n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il revienne pour faire sa dernière année.

Londres - Chemin de Traverse - 31 août - 15h00

Draco Malfoy, Serpentard dans son état, flânait sur le Chemin de Traverse en attendant son père. Il repérait des articles qu'il voulait avoir et qu'il pouvait avoir, peut importe le prix. Aujourd'hui, comme la plupart des élèves de Poudlard, il faisait ses fournitures. Mais rien dans le règlement ne stipule qu'il est interdit d'avoir quelques livres ou objets en plus. On est tous d'accord. Bref, Malfoy fils vit la tête de son père parmi la foule d'étudiants et leurs parents. Une fois avec lui, direction Mme Guipure pour un nouvel uniforme et peut-être quelques tenues en plus. Draco Malfoy + argent = vêtements. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la boutique sous le son de la clochette d'entrée, Mme Guipure vint tout de suite vers eux. Ne jamais faire attendre un Malfoy. C'était une femme replète, toujours souriante et toujours vêtu de la même couleur : mauve. En bref, une ex-Poufsouffle. Draco s'installa sur la petite estrade qui servait à confectionner les habits sur mesures. Malfoy senior s'adressa à la femme d'un ton froid et neutre, réservé à ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas personnellement :

Je reviens dans une heure. Je pense que vous aurez terminé d'ici là. Puis se tournant vers son fils, il dit : Draco, prend ce que tu veux mais je veux que tu sois prêt dans 60 minutes.

Oui père.

Sur cette note, il sortit de la boutique pour, sans doute, se diriger vers l'allée des Embrumes. Draco souria. Tout ce qu'il voulait. « Bien ! pensa-t-il, Je vais vraiment m'amuser. » Et il commença à donner ses ordres à la petite femme.

…

Draco était aux anges. En attendant son père, là, assit sur un siège d'attente, il repensait à ces magnifiques achats. Et pensait également que les autres étudiants n'avaient définitivement pas de gout. Son regard blasé était posé sur un élève de 3ème ou 4ème année. Et il choisissait des vêtements tout bonnement AFFREUX !

OH.

MERLIN !

Beurk, beurk, beurk. Pendant que Malfoy lançait un regard dégouté sur l'élève qui faisait ses achats, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, accompagnée d'un tintement de la part de la petite cloche. Draco n'attendait pas son père. Il devait revenir dans un quart d'heure. C'est donc complètement inintéressé qu'il posa son regard vers les nouveaux venus en pensant que ceux là aussi n'arrangeraient pas son opinion du gout des gens en matière de mode. Et Draco ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. En effet, devant lui se tenaient deux personnes. Deux jeunes pour être exact. Une fille et un garçon. Ou plutôt, une SUPERBE fille et un MAGNIFIQUE garçon ! Et surtout, ils étaient super bien HABILLES ! Enfin des gens qui ont du gout ! La fille, aux cheveux blonds bouclés avec des reflets couleur ambre et aux yeux bleus paradisiaque, portait une chemise cintrée bleues à carreaux et une jupe en jean. Par-dessus sa chemise, elle avait mit une veste sans manches noire, laissée ouverte. Le tout agrémenté d'une paire de talons hauts simples. Dans ses cheveux étaient posées des lunettes de soleil. Quand au garçon, ses yeux étaient ce que l'on remarquait tout de suite. Ils étaient verts émeraude, cerclés d'or. Ses cheveux noirs de jais offraient un beau contraste et sa peau halée semblait avoir des reflets or. Un anneau en or pendait à son oreille droite. Bien bâtit, il portait une chemise grise, sans manches, et un pantalon noir. Une paire de converse grise aussi rendait l'ensemble, simple certes, mais magnifique. Son cou était décoré d'un collier de chien et une paire de lunettes de soleil était coincées dans le col de sa chemise, où les deux premiers boutons étaient défaits. Un bracelet noir était accroché à son épaule gauche. Evidemment, le tout faisait ressortir ses yeux. (Bref on fait une petite description pour rendre magnifique nos personnages. Normal quoi !) Draco se reprit lorsque la jeune fille s'avança vers Mme Guipure et déclara d'un ton joyeux accompagné d'un sourire :

Bonjour Madame. Nous aimerions acheter deux uniformes pour Poudlard.

Bien sûr Mademoiselle. Veuillez attendre sur les sièges là-bas je vous pris. Le temps que je termine avec Monsieur Needfeel.

D'accord

Ah l'avantage d'être un Malfoy. On n'attendait jamais. Donc les deux arrivants allèrent s'installer à ses côtés sur les deux fauteuils restants. De là, Malfoy entendit la fille parler avec son ami :

Evidemment faut que l'on attende !

Arrête donc de râler Lieselle, rigola le garçon. Tu peux bien attendre 5 minutes.

Mais c'est quand même 5 minutes de perdues dans notre timing. Il nous reste pas mal de choses à faire encore.

Quoi ?

Hum… Les livres, les ustensiles de potions, un balai chacun peut-être… Tu en veux un ?

Evidemment !

Ah toi et le Quidditch… soupira la blonde d'un air faussement fataliste. Oh ! regarde-moi le gars là-bas ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Celui qui achète des vêtements avec l'aide de l'ouvrière ?

Oui. Bah regarde, c'est HORRIBLE !! Je suis désolée mais alors là ça ne lui va pas du tout. Regarde ! elle pointa son doigt vers le pauvre garçon : C'est beaucoup trop large. Et son pantalon n'a absolument aucun coupe et …

Un petit rire interrompit la tirade de la jeune fille. C'était le blond d'à côté. Malfoy.

Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous. Dit ce dernier.

Ah ! un amoureux de la mode ! S'écria l'excitée en lui sautant dessus.

Lieselle ! s'insurgea le brun. Arrête donc ! Il va te prendre pour une folle !

Il tira ladite Lieselle pour la relever et s'excusa du comportement de sa meilleure amie. Draco rigola et dit que ce n'était rien. Il allait continuer lorsque Mme Guipure se planta devant eux.

Bien ! A vous !

Oui ! A nous ! clama Lieselle en se levant d'un bond.

L'étranger à la peau mate leva les yeux au ciel. Et c'est en sifflotant que Lieselle s'installa sur l'estrade.

Savez-vous ce que vous voulez ? demanda Mme Guipure

Evidemment ! Alors tout d'abord mon uniforme : Je voudrais qu'il soit de la meilleure qualité possible. Une cravate aux couleurs de Serpentard en soie ainsi que le blason de cette maison.

Bien.

Et d'un coup de baquette, l'ouvrière fit apparaitre les vêtements demandés et les réajusta sous les directives de la jeune fille. Draco était stupéfait. Cette fille donnait l'impression de savoir tout ce qui lui allait. Puis vint le tour du garçon. Avec un soupir las, il grimpa à son tour sur l'estrade.

Donc pour vous ça sera … ?

Un uniforme classe et de qualité évidemment. Je voudrai aussi la cravate que vous vendez, qui s'adapte après la répartition des élèves. En soie également.

C'est partit.

Un quart d'heure avait coulé depuis leur entrée dans le magasin. Lorsque les deux étrangers payèrent, Lucius Malfoy entra dans la petite boutique. Suivit d'un homme étrange, à la peau mate, comme les deux étrangers qui s'étaient retournés à son entrée.

D'ailleurs, le visage des deux derniers s'était éclairé d'un magnifique sourire, dévoilant de parfaites dans blanches. Avant que Malfoy senior ai ouvert la bouche, le dernier entré ricana :

Ah vous voilà. Vous mettez toujours autant de tant avec les vêtements.

Rôô, c'est bon Guane. Vous n'allez pas nous charrier encore avec ça. Bougonna Lieselle.

Allons, allons Miss Lotte. Vous n'allez pas bouder parce que je vous charrie avec ça. Se moqua gentiment le dénommé Guane sous le rire moqueur du jeune homme accompagnant Lieselle.

Lotte ?!

C'était Lucius qui venait de parler. Ou plutôt de s'exclamer. Tous les occupants de la boutique se retournèrent vers lui. Rares étaient ceux qui avaient vu le choc sur le beau visage de Lucius Malfoy. Draco n'en revenait pas. Qui était cette fille pour mettre son père dans un état pareil ?


	3. Poudlard

Re-bonjour et encore merci pour toutes vos reviews. Ravie que mon histoire vous plaise. Sinon, oui JTFLAM, il y aura des flash-back pour savoir se qui s'est passé avec Harry. Et je répète, ceci est un slash entre Harry et Draco. Désolée pour ceux qui n'aime pas ce couple. Mais j'espère en faire d'autres (des couples). Sinon, pour tous ceux qui voudraient voir à quoi ressemblent mes personnages, sachez que je dessine et que j'ai donc représenté ces derniers. Pour l'instant je n'ai fais que Lieselle - qui se prononce « Lizelle » au passage-. Donc si ça vous tente, envoyer moi votre adresse e-mail. Et tous ceux qui ont émis des hypothèses sur qui est le garçon qui accompagne Lieselle, sachez que vous avez tous raison. ;-) Sinon pour les autres, à vous de devinez ou laissez la surprise de la lecture. Place au chapitre 3.

Prince des enfers.

Poudlard

Lucius Malfoy n'en revenait pas. Lotte. Lieselle Lotte. Héritière d'un des plus grosses fortunes du monde entier. Et personne ne savait où ils habitaient. Et là, comble du hasard, Lucius Malfoy, grande fortune en Angleterre, tombait sur la fille des Lotte. Et des Lotte, il n'y en avait pas des masses. Les yeux écarquillés, Malfoy regardait la jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus turquoise, caractéristique des Lotte. Pas de doute possible. Se reprenant légèrement, une fois la surprise passée, il reprit un peu son masque et, accompagné d'un sourire charmant, il tendit sa main à la petite blonde :

-Mademoiselle Lotte. C'est un honneur pour moi, Lucius Malfoy, de rencontrer l'héritière d'un des plus grandes fortunes du monde.

Lieselle gloussa comme une dinde. Cet homme était pathétique. Avec son faux air de maitrise totale de ses sentiments, certains le comparerait à un ange, avec ses cheveux blonds gominés et ses yeux gris anthracite aux reflets argent. Pour Lieselle, il ressemblait plus à un manchot. Habillé en noir et blanc, se tenant droit comme s'il avait un balai coincé dans le cul, ou encore ses yeux et sa voix rappelant la banquise.

-Enchanté Monsieur Malfoy. Répondit Liese', parfaitement hypocrite.

Elle posa sa main dans la sienne et l'aristocrate se pencha pour lui faire un baise main. Affligeant. Lucius se releva et la regarda. Cette fille était indéniablement la fille des Lotte. Une beauté à coupé le souffle. Un regard azur. Des cheveux blonds aux reflets ambre. Toutes ses petites choses qui font d'elle une personne exceptionnelle en plus de sa fortune.

« Laissez-moi vous présentez mon ami et son parrain. Dit-elle. Alors voici Envy Berckley et Guane Grey.

Elle désigna à tour de rôle son ami et le 3ème personnage, plus agé, qui était rentré après Lucius. Par ailleurs, ce dernier manquait de faire un arrêt cardiaque. Ici. Ici, chez la vieille couturière du Chemin de Traverse. Ici, étaient réunis des gens inattendus. Lotte, Berckley et Grey.

Par Salazar Serpentard !

-Père? demanda Draco devant l'air effaré de Malfoy senior.

-Oh par Merlin! répondit ce dernier. Excusez-moi, fit-il en secouant la tête, mais que font ici trois des plus grosses fortunes de la planète et du monde sorcier censée disparues?

Boum!

Mme Guipure venait de tomber dans les pommes et Draco regardait les étrangers d'un air déconfit. Les trois à la peau mate éclatèrent de rire devant un spectacle inoubliable.

Le dénommé Envy répondit à leur question:

-Tout ce que l'on peut vous dire, Monsieur Malfoy, c'est que nous rentrons à Poudlard cette année. Juste pour passer nos Aspics. Mon parrain, Guane Grey, sera le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal (DCFM). Maintenant vous nous excuserez mais nous avons un emploi du temps à respecter. Bonne fin de journée.

Et comme ça, sans plus de cérémonie, les trois partirent de la boutique en remerciant Mme Guipure, malgré le fait qu'elle soit toujours évanouie. Malfoy sénior resta choqué toute la journée. A moitié dans ses pensées, il acheta les affaires nécessaires à son fils. En plus de quelques livres et objets en plus.

_______

Les Lotte étaient des gens importants, gérant une immense fortune, et restant introuvables dans le monde. C'était des personnages étranges et presque personne ne les connaissaient vraiment. Nul ne savait où ils habitaient et, lorsqu'ils se rendaient à une fête, la plupart de gens se retrouvaient choqués. Seuls quelques personnalités savaient les contacter, ainsi pour pouvoir leur envoyer une lettre, il fallait passer par ces personnes. La famille n'était pas grande. Un père, une mère, leur fille ainsi que la grand-mère et un oncle et une tante. Un cousin par-ci, une cousine par-là. Lieselle Lotte était l'héritière de la fortune familiale. Blonde aux yeux bleus comme ses parents et surtout son père, elle avait toutes les qualités requises pour la succession. Mais cette famille restait dévouée à une autre. En effet, depuis la nuit des temps, Les Lotte servaient les Berckley. Ces derniers avaient un pouvoir considérable sur le monde. Leur fortune immense permettait bien des plaisirs et elle ne cessait de grandir de jour en jour. Malheureusement, il y a 17 ans, la famille Berckley disparaissait. Leur héritier également. Envy Berckley. Mais personne ne s'en soucia. Sauf peut-être les Lotte et les Grey qui se volatilisèrent en même temps. Leurs différents comptes bancaires furent gelés et leurs propriétés fermées. Au final, leurs disparitions furent oubliées. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

King Cross – Poudlard Express – 1er Septembre – 11h00

Une jeune fille marchait à travers le Poudlard Express. Les cheveux blonds voletant derrière, elle cherchait quelque chose. A chaque compartiment, elle demandait aux élèves, avec ses yeux bleus hypnotisant, s'ils n'avaient pas vu « Raven ». Jusqu'à maintenant, personne ne l'avait vu. Elle se trouvait là, vers le milieu du train, à chercher un foutu familier qui avait voulu faire un tour. Cet imbécile avait du se paumer. Arrivée devant un compartiment, elle frappa trois coups. Un vague « entrez » lui revint à l'oreille. Ouvrant la porte, Lieselle tomba sur deux rouquins, une jeune fille et son grand frère sans doute, un autre fille de l'âge du garçon mais qui était brune et enfin un garçon aux cheveux bruns à l'allure assez ronde et une fille blonde avec un air loufoque collé au visage, marqué par ces yeux écarquillés.

« Bonjour, dit Lieselle poliment devant les jeunes, Je cherche quelque chose.

-Oui, répondit la brunette qui avait l'air d'être la plus intelligente, C'est quoi?

-Un aigle du nom de Raven.

-Un aigle ?! S'écrièrent les deux rouquins en même temps.

Ils avaient vraiment l'air bêtes. Et pauvres dans tout ça. Vu l'état de leurs vêtements. Quand au brun rondouillard, il avait l'air paniqué qu'un aigle traine dans le train. La blonde ne disait rien, perdue dans la lecture d'un journal qu'elle tenait à l'envers. « Vraiment folle. » pensa Lieselle.

-Oui un aigle, répéta l'étrangère d'un ton un peu plus sec. Il est inoffensif si quelqu'un ne lui et ne me veut pas du mal. Il est noir aux yeux ors. Un magnifique oiseau à l'air intelligent. Vanta la jeune fille avec un air supérieur devant ses enfants du peuple.

-Euh... non désolé, on ne l'a pas vu. Lui répondit la rousse.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit passer inaperçu, ajouta le garçon potelé, Surtout un aigle.

-Oui, oui merci.

Lieselle se détournait et allait refermer la porte lorsque la brunette lui demanda:

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici, tu est nouvelle?

-Oui.

Et Lieselle ferma la porte sans même lui adresser un regard. Elle ne s'était pas retournée pour lui répondre. Puis elle reprit son chemin vers l'avant du train. Direction le prochain compartiment. Elle frappa à nouveau trois coups à la fenêtre fumée de la porte. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit, elle eut l'agréable surprise de retrouver le blond qu'elle avait vu au chemin de traverse. Lieselle lui sourit de toutes ses dents:

-Bonjour, clama-t-elle. Contente de te revoir.

-Moi de même, répondit le blondinet toujours un peu étonné de se retrouver face à Lotte. (D'ailleurs son père était sous calmants depuis hier, ne se remettant pas du choc qu'il avait eu de rencontrer cette fille) Que veut-tu ?

-Je cherche mon aigle. Noir aux yeux ors.

-Un aigle? S'étonna une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, coupés au carré.

-Wahou! Fit un grand black.

-C'est ton animal? Demanda un autre blond mais d'une couleur plus foncée, paille, et plus petit.

-Oui. » Lieselle était contente. Elle était sur d'être envoyée à Serpentard. Vu les insignes sur leur robes des jeunes, il n'y avait pas de doute. Et puis elle aimait déjà ces personnes qui parlaient comme elle. Bref, même s'ils lui avait répondu non au sujet de Raven, elle était contente. Au final, elle le retrouva perché dans les cheveux d'un garçon nommé Terry Boot, élève à Serdaigle. Drôle de coïncidence.

Poudlard - Grande Salle - 1er septembre - 21h

La répartition était terminée maintenant depuis 1 minute. Dumbledore, assit sur son siège, regardait les élèves qui s'impatientaient car ils avaient faim. Au bout d'une autre minute, il se leva et le silence se fit dans la salle. Mis a part certains Serpentards qui parlaient encore. Il se racla la gorge et les derniers se turent. Tranquillement, il s'avança vers le devant de l'estrade. Il fit rapidement le tour des tables avec son regard bleu pâle. Mais il n'était pas aussi beau que celui de l'étrangère, Lieselle Lotte. Par ailleurs, le directeur de Poudlard se demandait se qu'ils faisaient ici. Ces gens, Lotte, Berckley et Grey. Ils étaient censés avoir disparut. Et c'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé dans différentes archives. Il comptait les mettre de son côté pour voir. Écartant les bras dans un geste amical, le vieil homme sourit et ouvrit la bouche, les yeux pétillants de malice, dans un parfait rôle du gentil directeur gâteux:

« Bonjour à vous chers élèves! Avant d'entamer un magnifique festin, j'aimerais vous dire quelques mots. Cette année promet d'être intéressante. Oui, car cette année, chers élèves, trois personnes viennent nous rejoindre ici, à Poudlard. Laissez moi, tout d'abord, vous présentez votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Mr. Guane Grey.

L'interpellé se leva et hocha la tête sous les applaudissements des élèves et professeurs qui le trouvait beau, avec sa peau mate, ses cheveux blonds vénitiens et ses yeux ambre. Il se rassit et Dumbledore fit un geste de la main qui fit taire les personnes qui applaudissaient encore.

-Voilà, faites lui un bon accueil, continua le directeur. Maintenant, je vous présente deux nouveaux élèves qui rentrerons directement en 7ème année. Faites leurs également un chaleureux accueil. Voici Miss Lieselle Lotte et Mr Envy Berckley.

Et les deux magnifiques étrangers pénétrèrent d'un pas souple dans la grande salle, sous les applaudissements bruyants et les bouches ouvertes, un début de bave apparaissant au coin.

-Minerva, je vous en prie.

-Oui monsieur le directeur, répondit celle-ci. Miss Lotte, venez ici s'il vous plait.

Lieselle s'avança, un sourire aux lèvres, s'assit sur le tabouret et vit, avant que le Choixpeau lui tombe devant les yeux, Envy lui faire un sourire moqueur. Elle devait avoir l'air gourde avec se chapeau tout moche et rapiécé sur la tête. Elle était belle, la victime de la mode. Mais bon ce chapeau était magique. On lui pardonnait son apparence pas très attirante. Il y eu un blanc d'environ une minute où Envy présumait que le Choixpeau devait embêter Liese' pour l'avoir traité de « vieux truc tout moche ». Enfin il annonça à voix haute et distincte:

-SERPENTARD!

La table explosa sous les applaudissements. Certes Lieselle était moins belle qu'Envy, mais elle était belle quand même. En plus elle avait l'air sympa. C'est donc d'un pas léger et avec un sourire rayonnant que la blonde rejoignit sa table. Enfin Mac Gonagall interpella le bel étranger :

-Monsieur Berckley Envy. A votre tour.

Oh oui, qu'est ce qu'il faisait envie, Envy. La plupart des gens trouvaient que son nom lui allait comme un gant. Évidemment. C'est tout sourire qu'il posa le vieux chapeau sur sa tête. Alors il entendit une voix:

-Vous voilà enfin! Depuis le temps que je rêvais de vous rencontrer.

- Vous m'avez déjà rencontré vous savez… pensa Envy.

-Oui, mais vous n'étiez pas au courant. Vous deviez garder la couverture que vous avait donné vos parents. Et je ne devais pas vous dire qui vous étiez. Et encore une chose: vous restez toujours aussi difficile à placer. Ou voulez vous allez?

-Gryffondor. Quoi de mieux que de cacher un Serpentard dans la maison favorite du directeur, contenant des imbéciles qui plus est.

-Ah ah ah! Effectivement. Si Godric voyait comment est devenue sa maison, il serait vert.

-Croyez moi cela sera pour bientôt.

-Bien alors je vais vous envoyer là-bas. Revenez me voir de temps en temps. Dumbledore est d'un ennui… Termina le Choixpeau en ricanant. Au revoir, « Harry Potter ». »

Et c'est sous le cri encore retentissant du Choixpeau, les applaudissements des Gryffondors et l'intérêt de Dumbledore qu'Envy, anciennement Harry Potter, commença à manger.


	4. Premiers cours

Comment bien commencer un chapitre? Lire les reviews de celui posté précédemment. Un énorme merci à toutes ces personnes qui continuent ou découvre ma fan-fiction. Je vous aime! Sinon j'aime bien faire durer le suspense. Donc à mon avis **77Hildegard** tu vas souvent te rouler parterre et finir le pied dans le plâtre xD. Quand à toi, **petit-dragon 50**, si je te disait se qui se passera, il n'y aurait plus d'histoire ;-) Sinon, Pas de mot spécial à dire aujourd'hui à part un grand merci à ma meilleur amie qui ,sans elle, se chapitre serait un bide total. C'est celle qui œuvre dans l'ombre en relisant mes chapitres pour me dire ce qui ne vas pas d'un air sadique et me forçant à poster régulièrement. Damned! Autrement, continuez à me laisser de gentilles reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir! Ça motive. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

____

**Prince des Enfers**

Première journée de cours.

Le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient, le vent étalait sa légère brise matinale sur le parc de Poudlard et …. Bon OK, j'arrête. En tout cas, ce n'est pas dans les cachots que Lieselle allait voir le soleil ou encore entendre les oiseaux. Mais ça l'amusait d'imaginer des petites choses toutes mignonnes. Pour mieux les massacrer ensuite. Sadique? La question ne se pose même pas. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle était à Serpentard. La seule chose qui lui manquait, c'était Envy. Vyvy' chéri qui devait encore être au lit. Lieselle sourit tendrement en se remémorant les souvenirs qu'elle s'était forgé avec lui pendant ce mois-ci. Le saut du lit. Son activité préférée. Réveiller Envy. Ceci allait lui manquer. Chassant les pensées nostalgiques qui venaient, Lieselle descendit de son nouveau dortoir pour se diriger vers la salle commune et attendre ses nouveaux amis. La première journée de cours s'annonçait palpitante.

Poudlard - Grande salle - 2 Septembre - 7H00

Envy était tout seul à la table des Gryffondors. Même la célèbre Hermione Granger n'était pas descendue. Et même si elle était déjà levée. Elle attendait Ron. Le stupide rouquin qui l'accompagnait tout le temps. Sinon, de son côté, Envy s'était levé plus tôt que d'habitude. C'est que Lieselle serait capable de venir lui sauter dessus pour le réveiller. Et ce, bien qu'il soit dans un dortoir protégé. Et les habitudes que la jeune fille avait prise pendant ce dernier mois avaient fait que son cerveau lui ordonnait de se réveiller dès 6H40 du matin. L'horreur en somme. 10 minutes pour prendre une douche. 10 minutes pour s'habiller convenablement. Et enfin il était prêt. Mais Envy aurait pût dormir plus. Sachant qu'il était le seul con assit à sa table. Il grommela dans sa barbe (qui n'existait pas) et commença son petit déjeuné. Quelques toasts, un verre de lait pour la forme et un bout de raisin en dessert (Je ne sais pas si c'est la saison mais on va dire qu'à Poudlard, ils ont tout se qu'ils veulent toute l'année. C'est magique!). Profondément perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas l'entrée d'un petit groupe de Serpentard où se trouvait son pire cauchemar. Lieselle sourit d'un air sadique et s'avança à pas feutrés derrière son ami. Arrivée près de son oreille, tandis qu'Envy se rendormait à moitié, elle cria:

« ENVY CHERIIIII !!

-OUAHHHHHH PUTAIN LIESE' ! Hurla ledit Envy-chéri en plaquant sa main sur son oreille meurtrie par le cri aigu.

-Que d'éloquence , ricana la jeune fille morte de rire.

-Grumpf.

Envy croisa les bras sur son torse et fit une moue boudeuse. Lieselle lui sourit tendrement et passa une main dans les cheveux corbeau du garçon qui releva la tête en pointant son nez vers le haut, les yeux fermés, dans une attitude hautaine. La blonde sourit de plus belle devant cette attitude Serpentarde et lui ébouriffa ses cheveux. Envy hurla à nouveau:

-Raahh mais arrête-euh! Grogna Envy de façon enfantine en mettant ses mains sur ses cheveux

-Pauvre chou, t'es tout décoiffé, se moqua Lieselle en s'asseyant à sa table. Sinon bien dormit ?

Et pendant que les deux amis entamaient une conversation, les Serpentards qui avaient accompagnés la nouvelle se demandaient que faire. La rejoindre à la table des Gryffondors et passer pour une paria aux yeux des autres maisons ou aller s'asseoir à leur table et passer pour égoïstes aux yeux de Lieselle ? Finalement, Draco et Blaise se regardèrent et s'avancèrent vers la table des rouges et ors, encore vide à cette heure-ci. Draco s'essaya en face d' Envy et Blaise en face de Lieselle. Cette dernière afficha un air réjouit et commença son petit déjeuner, piqué dans l'assiette de son ami. Ce dernier protesta, en vain, comme d'habitude. Et les deux Serpentards riaient du tableau. Devant ce spectacle les derniers du groupe n'hésitèrent même plus et vinrent s'asseoir avec eux. Cette ambiance bonne enfant dura tout le petit déjeuner. Peut-être était-ce le début de l'entente entre les maisons si clamé par Dumbledore. Le futur le dira. Le petit déjeuné était terminé pour eux et toujours aucun Lion en vue. C'est donc en balançant des remarques moqueuses sur les Gryffondors qu'ils allèrent chercher leurs emplois du temps. Envy alla le demander à Mac Gonagall, directrice des Gryffondors, sous-directrice de Poudlard et professeur de métamorphose qui les gardaient en attendant les élèves de sa maison. En jetant un coup d'œil, Envy et Lieselle s'exclamèrent de joie en même temps: ils avaient cours en commun pendant toute la matinée. Ils commençaient par Défense contre les forces du mal. Quoi de mieux pour commencer la semaine ? C'est donc se joyeux petit groupe qui était composé d'un Gryffondor et de 5 Serpentards qui arriva avec au moins 20 minutes d'avance devant la salle du professeur Grey. Ils recommencèrent à discuter et au bout de 10 minutes, un magnifique professeur apparut devant eux.

-Salut les enfants! S'exclama joyeusement ce dernier.

-Bonjour professeur, répondirent en cœur lesdits enfants.

L'adulte ricana face à ça et leur autorisa à rentrer dans la salle de classe. Il ébouriffa naturellement les cheveux de son filleul, Envy, qui protesta contre « ses gens énervants qui prennent un malin plaisir à le décoiffer ». Envy s'assit au premier rang aux côtés de Lieselle. Au final, les autres élèves arrivèrent, brisant le moment chaleureux qui s'était installé. Devant ses élèves, Guane Grey les fixa un par un. Au bout de longues minutes, il daigna ouvrir la bouche.

-Bonjours à tous. Cette nouvelle année va être différente des précédentes. En effet, je ne suis pas un de ses professeurs à deux balles que vous avez eu avant. Autant vous dire franchement que vous êtes largement en retard sur le programme. Maintenant que le retour de Voldemort (certains élèves frissonnèrent) est officiel, attendez vous à affronter des mangemorts. Ici, vous n'êtes pas plus à l'abri qu'ailleurs. Voldemort peut aisément briser les barrières entourant Poudlard. Alors je vais vous apprendre à faire face à de dangereuses situations et non apprendre à se battre contre un épouvantard qui ne peut vivre nul part autre qu'un coffre ou un placard. Et ce n'est pas sur un champ de bataille que vous en trouverez.

Les élèves étaient silencieux. Seuls Lieselle et Envy souriaient un peu trop, dévoilant leurs magnifiques dents blanches à leur professeur qui avait réussit à faire taire les Gryffondors par une simple entrée. Joli ! Étrangement, il ressemblait un peu à Rogue. Mais ce dernier ne valait pas la beauté du professeur de DCFM. Guane Grey était un homme bien bâtit mais pas monsieur muscle non plus. Ses cheveux blonds vénitiens était coupé en dégradé, plus courts vers l'arrière et ébouriffés alors qu'ils étaient plus long et lisses vers l'avant Une mèche lui tombait au milieu du visage pour s'arrêter au niveau du nez.(Taper « Kuroshitsuji-Sebastian » sur Google et voyez la coiffure du gars ^^) Ses yeux étaient d'un étrange couleur ambre tirant vers le bleu-clair. Il était habillé d'un façon simple mais diablement sexy. Une chemise noire à manches courtes, ouverte de deux boutons, laissait voir un torse finement musclé d'une peau halée. Il portait un slim noir et une paire de chaussures, également noires. Bavons mes chers lectrices (ou lecteurs). Sa façon de s'habiller rappelait un peu Rogue mais Guane ne possédait pas de robes noires mal coupé, un nez crochu ou encore des cheveux gras. Mais il ne semblait pas plus sympathique. Si Draco, Blaise, Pansy et Théo n'avait discuté tranquillement avec lui avant et s'ils ne l'avait pas vu sourire, ils aurait eu peur. Le professeur continua alors sur sa lancée:

-Ici, je n'ai que faire des Aspics. Car après, vous n'aurez plus Poudlard ou Dumbledore pour vous protéger des différents dangers. Vous serez lâchés en pleine nature.

Pour accompagner cette réplique, il dévoila, à ses élèves, une dentition parfaite, comme les deux nouveaux, par le biais d'un sourire carnassier. Sur cet entre-fait, il frappa dans ses mains, ce qui eu l'effet de sortir les élèves de leurs réflexions.

-Pour commencer, nous allons étudier les créatures dites « obscures » et apprendre à les combattre. Les vampires, les dragons, les trolls, les géants ou encore les démons. D'ailleurs je vais débuter mon cours sur ses derniers. Il faut d'abord savoir que ses créatures sont répertoriées dans la catégorie « légendes magiques ». Oui miss...?demanda-t-il à une élève qui avait la main levée.

-Hermione Granger monsieur.

-Bien miss Granger que voulez vous savoir?

-Eh bien, les démons, comme vous dites, sont sensés êtres des êtres mythiques et jusqu'à présent, personne n'en a rencontré. Seul les écrits de différentes civilisations perdues ont créé cette légende.

Le professeur lui sourit d'un air énigmatique. Ses yeux s'éclairèrent d'une lueur d'amusement. Lieselle et Envy savaient déjà ce qu'il allait dire. Il regarda un peu plus Hermione qui commençait à se sentir gênée face au regard insistant de son nouveau professeur. D'un air faussement fataliste mais toujours avec son étrange sourire, il lâcha:

-Vous me vexer miss. Vous trouvez vraiment que je suis si mythique que ça? »

____

Pour petite information, je tiens à préciser que je pars en vacances. Donc ne vous attendez pas à voir le chapitre suivant rapidement. Sur ce, bonne vacances à ceux qui en ont! Sinon bonne chance aux autres! Reposez vous bien ;-)


	5. Être apprécié

Je suis inexcusable pour ce retard. Je vous explique quand même, même si ma vie n'est pas très passionnante. Je devais rentrer le samedi de la première semaine des vacances mais vu qu'un volcan s'est mit à cracher des cendres, paralysant beaucoup d'aéroports, je n'ai pas pus rentré chez moi avant mercredi. Ensuite, bah, c'est le manque d'inspiration ^^'. Heureusement que ma **coach sadique** est là (au passage merci). Enfin bref, j'ai été agréablement surprise de voir toutes ses reviews qui m'attendait. C'est vraiment génial. Je vais essayé d'y répondre.

-Pour tous ceux qui veulent savoir à quelle fréquence je publie: Je dirais environ tous les samedis. Du moins je fait mon possible.

-Nat-kun : Toi aussi tu lit black butler (ou kuroshitsuji) ? C'est cool ça xD.

-Isil Nuuruhuine : J'ai adoré ta review ^^

-Koneko-swan : Oui Envy est inspiré de Fullmetal. A vrai dire je suis dans ma période et comme j'adore le personnage Envy, eh bah on devine pourquoi j'ai renommé Harry, Envy. Je dit merci à ma **coach sadique** pour m'avoir prêter se merveilleux manga.

Au passage, excusez-moi d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes bien que corrigées par C.S. Sinon voilà, bonne lecture. En espérant que la suite vous plaira bien que je fasse tout pour que Envy et Lieselle ne se dévoilent pas trop vite.

Prince des Enfers

**Être apprécié.**

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la classe. Tout le monde le regardait à présent, se demandant s'il était fou. Puis un élève, côté Gryffondor, éclata de rire. Suivi rapidement par d'autres, peu importe la maison. Pratiquement toute la classe était écroulée de rire face à la plaisanterie du nouveau professeur et sa magnifique entrée. Toute? Non. Quelques élèves quand à eux restaient là, à le fixer bizarrement, à essayer de lire quelque chose dans les yeux ou le sourire étrange du professeur. Quelque chose qui leur prouverait qu'il blaguait. Mais non, il gardait ce même air étrange. Les élèves qui ne riaient pas étaient Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy et son voisin Blaise Zabini et évidemment Lieselle Lotte et le filleul du professeur, Envy Berckley. Ses derniers souriaient tout autant étrangement que leur professeur. Mais personne ne le remarqua. Puis les rires finirent par se calmer et la classe redevint silencieuse.

« Bien, dit le professeur Grey, maintenant que vous avez fini de rire pouvons nous commencer le cours?

Un silence d'approbation lui répondit.

-Alors je disais les démons (quelques rires se firent entendre) sont des créatures très redoutables d'après de nombreux ouvrages. La plupart mentionnent que la lumière ou autres pitreries peuvent les tuer. Mais des plus rares mentionnent qu'ils sont immortels. Nous allons donc nous pencher sur ce dernier raisonnement. Si vous ne pouvez les tuer, dit-il malicieusement en voyant Hermione ouvrir la bouche, je vais vous apprendre à les ralentir. Bien, rangez vos livres et sortez vos baguettes. Que le cours commence... »

[…]

En sortant du cours de DCFM, les élèves étaient lessivés mais contents. Contents d'avoir un professeur compétent, juste, amusant par moments et qui avait fait réussir les pires d'entre eux mais fatigués vu l'intensité de l'entrainement. C'est donc après deux heures éreintantes que les élèves se dirigèrent vers leurs prochain cour en trainant les pieds. Seulement, deux élèves gambadaient joyeusement en direction des cachots. Soit ils avaient l'habitude d'un cours pareil soit ils ne savaient pas vers où ils allaient. Ou encore les deux. Bref, Envy et Lieselle riaient en filant vers l'antre sombre du professeur des cachots, j'ai nommé Severus Snape. En entrant en premiers dans la classe, les deux amis lancèrent en même temps et d'une même voix enjouée:

« Bonjour professeur! »

Severus, surpris d'entendre ce ton dans sa classe, leva les yeux des copies d'élèves pour les fixer sur les deux nouveaux. Ces derniers étaient déjà entrain de s'installer au premier rang, côté Serpentard. Plissant les yeux, il se demanda se que faisait un Gryffondor côté Serpentard. Envy leva la tête, sentant un regard sur lui, et croisa les orbes bleues nuits du professeur Snape. Puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un grand sourire chaleureux. Le directeur des Serpentard fut surpris, bien qu'il n'en laissa pas paraître. Il se demanda si Envy n'avait pas été mit au courant de son cours. Et oui, Severus Snape savait quand même la réputation qu'il avait auprès des autres maisons et surtout auprès des Gryffondors. Jugeant que le jeune homme serait différent des autres Lions, il le laissa à côté de son amie. Les autres élèves ne tardèrent pas à renter et les Gryffondor lancèrent des regards de pure haine envers Envy, l'accusant de futur mangemort ou de fraterniser avec l'ennemi . Mais celui-ci discutait à voix basse avec Lieselle. Un petit sourire malin était imprimé sur leurs visages. Le sombre professeur attendit que les élèves se soient assis et clama alors:

-Bonjour, dit-il sèchement, cette année -encore- si vous êtes ici ce n'est que si les évaluateurs ont jugés bon que vous continuiez les potions. Je ne cache pas que certains n'aurait pas leur place ici.

Il coula un regard lourd de sens vers les Gryffondors. Les Serpentards, quand à eux, ricanaient en voyant les Lions voir rouge mais qui étaient bien forcés de se taire. Severus Snape leur afficha alors les ingrédient et la recette d'un potion au tableau. Celle-ci était de niveau Aspics, se basant sur des ingrédients simples mais à la technique difficile. La cours débuta alors. Les élèves commencèrent à allumer leur chaudrons. Snape passa dans les rangs, envoyant des remarque acerbes d'un côté, félicitant et donnant des points à l'autre. Cependant, lorsqu'il arriva au niveau du jeune Berckley, après avoir donné quelques points à Serpentard de part la potion de Lieselle (« Voilà une potion parfaitement réussite miss Lotte. Je suis ravie de vous avoir dans ma classe. Vingt points pour Serpentard ») il fut surpris de voir que la potion du Gryffondor était parfaite. Ne serait ce plus que celle de sa voisine. Ayant finis, les deux élèves attendaient la réaction du professeur quand à la potion de Envy. Ce dernier jetait des coups d'œil à Lieselle. Des coups d'œil amusés. Elle lui répondit par un sourire franc. Quand au professeur, il n'avait jamais vu ça. La potion du brun était aussi réussie que s'il l'avait fait. Et c'était rare qu'un élève est le niveau d'un maître des potions. Se relevant, il glissa à Envy un « Venez à mon bureau à la fin des cours Monsieur Berckley. » Puis il s'en alla critiquer les autres Gryffondors. Envy ria sous cape. Avec son entrainement de cet été, il avait largement rattrapé son niveau médiocre. Surtout avec le professeur qu'il avait eu. Surtout, l'échec n'était pas permis avec _elle_. Un frisson lui parcouru le dos au souvenir de ses premiers cours. Lieselle s'amusa de voir un frisson traverser son camarde. Elle savait à quoi il pensait vu qu'elle avait assisté à ses premiers cours. Et cela l'amusa encore plus.

[…]

A la fin du cours, comme prévu, Envy s'avança auprès du professeur de potion après que tous les élèves soient sortis. Lieselle l'attendait dehors.

-Vous m'avez demandé professeur?

-Ah, monsieur Berckley. J'ai été surpris par vos capacités en potion. Où avez vous appris à en faire?

-Mon ancienne professeur monsieur, répondit Envy. C'était une femme sévère qui exigeait des résultats parfaits. Mais sinon c'était une très bonne professeur.

-Bien. En tout cas je suis vraiment ravi de vous avoir dans ma classe. Vous pouvez y aller.

-Merci professeur. Au revoir professeur.

Et Envy sortit de la classe sans plus de cérémonie en laissant un Snape pensif derrière lui. Lieselle l'attendait, adossée dans le couloir, une photo dans les mains, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Qu'y a-t-il de si intéressant sur cette photo pour quelle te fasse sourire?

La blonde releva la tête et regarda son condisciple avec un sourire encore plus grand.

-Une photo de nos vacances, répondit celle-ci.

-Ah? Laquelle?

-Celle-là, dit Lieselle en lui tendant la photo.

Dessus, on voyait le visage de deux adolescent qui souriaient comme des déments, heureux comme des pinsons, le visage barré par des grands sourires. A droite se trouvait Envy et à gauche, Lieselle. Cette photo, récente, aurait fait sourire n'importe qui. La particularité de celle-ci était qu'avant de voir surgir les deux jeunes, on voyait des personnes derrières. On pouvait voir Guane Grey, un couple aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus mais aussi un homme aux cheveux noirs comme Envy et aux yeux noisettes cerclés d'or qui enlaçait une femme à la chevelure flamboyante, des cheveux roux parsemés d'or ainsi que de grands yeux émeraudes...

[…]

La grande salle était bruyante. Comme d'habitude. Les Serpentards discutaient de la hausse de la bourse, des activités mangemoresques ou du fait de s'engager ou non au sein de Vous-savez-Qui. Un groupe discutait des deux nouveaux avec qui ils traînaient. Chez les Pouffsouffles, on parlait de tout et de rien, passant du temps jusqu'aux cours. Chez les Serdaigles, le sujet était, bien évidemment, les cours où chacun donnait son point de vue sur telle ou telle matière. Cependant chez les Gryffondors, c'était un sujet d'actualité: Leur nouveau « camarade », Envy Berckley. Ce futur mangemort ou peut-être même un mage noir. Mais la question qui était sur toutes les lèvres est : Mais alors, pourquoi est-il à Gryffondor? Tous les avis se faisaient entendre. Des sérieux aux plus farfelus. Hermione, pour ça part, ne pensait pas qu'il était mage noir et qu'il avait le droit d'être avec son amie, sachant que l'on voyait bien que Lieselle et Envy se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Mais lorsqu'elle fit part de son point de vue, les autres la rabrouèrent. Et même Ron, son petit ami, ne la défendit pas. Autant dire qu'elle était très en rogne. Neville lui adressa un petit sourire résigné pour lui dire qu'il pensait pareil. Hermione fut bien contente qu'il soit là. Et ils partirent sur une discussion sur la médicomagie et son utilisation combinée aux plantes. Soudain les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer les deux nouveaux. Lieselle ébouriffa les cheveux de Envy encore une fois et se dirigea vers sa table. Envy, tout en maugréant, prit la direction de celle des rouge et or. En arrivant, tout les visages des Lions se retournèrent vers lui. On y voyait de la répugnance, du dégout ou encore de la méchanceté. Mal à l'aise, Envy essaya de trouver une place. Il en trouva une entre Ron Weasley et Neville Londubat. L'un essayait de l'avada kedavraser du regard et l'autre lui sourit maladroitement. Envy lui décocha alors à son tour un magnifique sourire ainsi qu'à Hermione, assise en face de Neville. Puis il fit volte-face pour faire face à Ron.

-Qu'est ce que t'as le rouquin. Un problème peut-être? Serait-tu constipé?

-Mon problème c'est toi Berckley, répondit le-dit rouquin avec hargne. On veut pas d'un mangemort ou futur mage noir à notre table.

Envy haussa un sourcil made in Malfoy et éclata de rire. Le silence se fit dans la grande salle. Il avait un rire magnifique.

-Tu es trop tordant Weasley. Avec tes préjugés à deux balles, tu te rend encore plus con que tu ne l'es déjà. Ah !

Et Envy repartit dans son rire tandis que Ron crispait les poings et la mâchoire et que ses oreilles se teintaient de rouge. Envy se calma un petit peu et, voyant l'allure du rouquin, éclata à nouveau de rire. Devant le rire moqueur du brun, Ron sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers Envy qui s'arrêta de rire. Mais ce dernier ricana:

-Tu compte faire quoi là? Me stupéfixier? Arrête Weasley. Tu sais à peine tenir une baguette.

Dans sa rage, Ron allait lancer un sort quand une main l'arrêta. Se retournant, il vit une blonde aux jolis yeux bleus mais avec l'air très menaçant. Elle se baissa et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage:

-Alors Weasley, dit Lieselle d'un ton glacial. Que comptais-tu faire?

-Tss, renifla Ron en soulevant un côté de sa lèvre supérieure, Aurais-tu besoin d'une fille pour te défendre Berckley? Vraiment minable.

Envy se glissa derrière Ron et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, tout en rapprochant sa bouche de son oreille.

-T'as un problème avec les filles Weasley? susurra le brun. Sache qu'il ne vaut mieux pas chercher des noises à Lieselle.

-Et pourquoi monsieur je-suis-beau-je-suis-le-meilleur ? Rétorqua Ron, ironique.

-Parce qu'il vaut mieux ne pas se mettre à dos un démon de plus de 2000 ans, chuchota Envy d'un voix doucereuse. »


	6. Silence

Toute le monde me traite de sadique. Mais vous savez, j'adore vous faire enrager à la fin de mes chapitres ~ xD. Sinon avec ma coach sadique (que je surnommerait maintenant C.S.), on parlait de Prince des Enfers en français. Et en raccourcis, le titre donne PDE. Et comme c'est une fic' yaoi, ce qui est venu à notre esprit est : « PD Envy... ». Bienvenu chez les mongols. Bon bref, avant de vous laissez lire le nouveau chapitre et avant de répondre aux reviews,**j'ai une nouvelle pour vous!** Je planche sur plusieurs nouvelles fictions. Une où les premiers chapitres sont déjà écrits et qui se nomme « _**Silver Soul. **_» et une autre écrite en partenariat avec une amie surnommée Chika qui est appelée « _**My angel, Gabriel **_». Bien évidemment ce sont toutes deux des fictions basées sur Harry Potter. Donc en fonction du nombre de personnes motivées pour les lires, je les posteraient (Niark!). Bon maintenant place aux REVIEWS !

-**saroura92**: Si Harry se comporte comme ça avec Ron, c'est car il se sent trahis. Enfin c'est légèrement expliqué dans ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review!

-**oOBlanche NeigeOo** : Merci pour cette magnifique review. Je crois que c'est la plus longue que j'ai eu pour l'instant. ^^ Sinon t'es au moins la 5ème à me traiter de Sadique. Mais j'ai l'habitude... Sinon t'as le bonjour de Lieselle (tu le voulais non?). Et si Grey apprend aux élèves à ralentir les démons (pour éclaircir ce point), c'est que certains démons sont exilés pour non-respect de la communauté des Enfers. Et certains sont du côté des Mangemorts. Y en aura sans doute dans l'histoire.^^ voilà c'est tout (ou presque parce que t'as dernière question j'y répondrais pas tu le saura dans l'histoire ^^) Merci de me lire. A bientôt.

-**Nat-kun** : Oui dans Kuro, le moment où Ciel essaye un corset. Mdr ce passage. Encore plus ambigu dans l'animé. Encore merci pour ta nouvelle review et la suite que tu voulais ! Bisous.

-**Narcissa Potter**: Donc il y aura des flash-back pour voir ce qui est arrivé à Harry ne t'inquiète pas. Et pour la photo tu as magnifiquement bien identifier les personnes dessus ^^ Bravo! Sinon pour les dessins -au passage- j'en ai fait de nouveau. Je te les enverrais promis. Merci pour ta review ^^.

-**77Hildegard** : Comme pour Narcissa, tu as deviné pour les personnes sur la photo. J'expliquerai plus tard pourquoi ils sont dedans. Mais un indice: les démons sont immortels. Sinon oui on est peu sur terre. J'ai même rencontrer des français dans mon train pour rentrer en France. Galère je dis moi. Dis à ta cousine et à ta sœur que je les comprends Mdr. Merci pour ta review. C'est gentil de compatir.

-**JTFLAM** : Bravo. Tu as tout deviné xD. Merci de me suivre.

* * *

Prince des Enfers

**Silence.**

Ron regarda Lieselle puis Envy, puis Lieselle et à nouveau Envy et ainsi de suite, la bouche grande ouverte. Tel un crapaud perché sur son nénuphar. Effaré, il se rendit compte que cela faisait deux fois dans une même matinée qu'ils parlaient de démons. Toujours face à lui, les yeux dans les yeux, Lieselle souriait. Ses yeux bleus insondables brillaient d'une lueur dangereusement amusée. Ron entendait, en arrière plan, les sons de la Grande Salle, comme si lui et les nouveaux n'en faisaient partit. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté...

« -Tout juste Ronny, dit Lieselle comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

Ron pâlit sur le coup. Le sourire de la blonde s'élargit et il entendit Envy ricaner derrière lui. Lieselle se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille:

-Mon joli petit rouquin (Ironie, of course xD), susurra-t-elle, tu ne vas rien dire n'est-ce pas? De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si tu avait le choix...

Elle rigola d'un rire cristallin et se releva, son étrange sourire toujours présent. Ron sentit la pression sur ses épaules partir, signe que Envy se relevait.

-Au revoir Ronald, rigola le brun. A la revoyure!

Il lui tourna le dos et lui fit un vague signe de la main en guise d'au-revoir. Puis les deux jeunes quittèrent la salle. Ron sentit brusquement le retour dans le temps. Hermione le regardait d'un air courroucé , les lèvres pincées, en une parfaite imitation de McGonagall. Il la regarda d'un air absent, les paroles de Lotte tournant en boucle dans sa tête d'idiot. Il voyait sa petite amie l'appeler, s'énerver puis laisser l'inquiétude gagner son visage face à son manque de réaction. Mais Ron ne pouvait pas sortir de sa torpeur. Cette fille, Lieselle Lotte, un démon? Un démon... Soudain, le rouquin perdit le peu de couleur revenues sur son visage. Un démon! Réalisant enfin les paroles de Envy et la lueur étrange dans les yeux de la Serpentard, il écarquilla les yeux et s'évanouit devant ses amis...

[…]

Envy éclata de rire quelques couloirs plus loin. Lieselle le regardait avec tendresse, comme une sœur devant son petit frère. Plié en deux, Envy pleurait de rire en se remémorant la tête de Ron. Il le haïssait tellement.

-Ha ha ha, hurla-t-il de rire. Trop fort Liese'. Wouhouhou!

-Je tiens à te rappeler que c'était ton « meilleur » ami avant.

Cela calma immédiatement le rire de son condisciple. Envy tourna la tête vers la fenêtre du couloir où ils se trouvaient et observa le soleil haut dans le ciel. Ron n'était plus son ami. Cet imbécile de rouquin ne l'avait jamais considéré comme tel. Cet été, Envy avait trouvé la vérité et de vrais amis. Lieselle en première place. Il sourit et Lieselle vint lui poser une main sur son épaule.

-Sors de tes pensées petit frère, rigola la Serpentard. On a cours je te rappelle.

-Ils me manquent, soupira Envy. Tous. Rox, Saph' et Angel... Mais aussi mes parrains, mes parents et tous les autres.

Il termina sa phrase avec un sourire. Lieselle lui ébouriffa les cheveux et le brun ne chercha même pas à argumenter si ce n'est de grogner. Ils se séparèrent pour leur cours respectifs.

* * *

Draco cheminait vers son cours de runes. Cependant il était en version automatique. Plongé dans ses pensées, ces pieds le menait à sa salle de cours. Il se remémorait la matinée, celle où il avait fait plus ample connaissance avec le bel étranger. Non seulement il avait bon goût en vêtements (primordial selon Draco) mais il était également très sympa en tant que Gryffondor. Sa personnalité le rapprochait plus de Serpentard. Et surtout, Draco le trouvait très attirant. Étant donné qu'il était gay, Draco le trouvait parfaitement à son goût. Bien roulé, des vêtements magnifiques, des yeux à tomber et un rire qui réchauffait votre cœur... Miam! Il en mangerait. Mais le problème, c'était sa fierté. Draco grogna. Son égo de Serpentard l'interdisait de sortir avec un Gryffondor. Il s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir et regarda dehors. Envy avait la personnalité d'un Serpentard...Donc il pouvait sortir avec...Mais il vaut mieux que toute sa maison soit au courant de ça. Donc il fallait que Envy prouve sa valeur au reste des Serpentard. Draco sourit sadiquement. Il avait trouvé le problème et avait déjà une solution. Un espèce de test composé d'épreuves digne d'un grand Serpentard. Et si Envy gagnait, il remporterait l'écusson et le droit d'accès à la salle commune. Tout fier de sa trouvaille (pas très mature), Draco se remit en route vers son cours en sifflotant gaiement...

[…]

La nuit était tombée et Lieselle s'ennuyait fermement. Elle décida donc de faire un tour dans les couloirs de Poudlard, bien que tous les autres étudiants étaient couchés. Son statut de démon lui permettait de repérer des personnes à distance et donc de ne pas se faire prendre. Elle sourit à cette idée. Après dix minutes de marche, Liese' arriva dans le hall et regarda par une des grandes fenêtres qui bordaient les portes d'entrée. La lune brillait haute se soir. Les loups-garous étaient de sortie. Elle traversa le mur devant elle et déboucha dans le parc éclairé par la lumière lunaire. Devant elle s'étendait le parc de Poudlard, sous un ciel constellé d'étoiles. Humant l'air, la jeune fille (pas si jeune que ça) s'humecta les lèvres et commença à longer le tour du château tout en regardant l'immense parc de l'école. Lieselle arriva au pied de la tour d'astronomie. Le meilleur endroit pour observer les ciel. Elle adorait le ciel la nuit. Si quelqu'un se trouvait là, il aurait vu Lieselle Lotte s'effacer. L'élément qui disparu en dernier fut ses yeux. Ses yeux bleu turquoise qui brillèrent seuls dans le noir, tel le Cheshire Cat. Au-dessus de la tour d'astronomie, ses mêmes yeux réapparurent comme deux billes turquoises dans le ciel. Puis s'ajouta un sourire aux dents blanches. Puis la tête blonde de Lieselle et enfin son cou puis son buste et le reste de son corps jusqu'à ses pieds. Flottant légèrement, Lieselle se posa en douceur sur le toit en brique de la tour la plus haute de Poudlard. Elle s'assit sur le rebord et jeta un coup d'œil en bas. C'était haut... Mais une jambe pendait dans le vide.

« Tiens, tiens, pensa la Serpentard avec un sourire, je ne suis pas la seule à aimer les étoiles. »

Sentant la brise de la nuit, elle reconnu l'odeur de son nouveau camarade. Draco Malfoy.

« Alors comme ça le préfet de Serpentard vient faire une petite pause dans sa ronde pour admirer le ciel lunaire... »

Lieselle croisa les doigts sur le genou de sa jambe gauche qui était croisée avec sa jambe droite, pendant dans le vide. Elle leva le nez et trouva que le nuage qui passait devant la lune ressemblait fortement au visage d'Evan, le grand-frère de Envy. Elle sourit au nuage et se dernier le lui rendit avant de s'effacer. Puis la blonde entendit un murmure. Un murmure provenant du jeune Draco assit à la fenêtre en dessous.

« _Mais où t'es Potter... »_

Intéressant. Lieselle s'autorisa un sourire carnassier puis, en humant une dernière fois l'air, s'effaça pour réapparaitre dans son petit lit de dortoir...


	7. Etre unique

OUHOU ? Y aurait-il quelqu'un par hasard ? Ça doit faire un bon mois que je ne suis pas apparue... Eh attendez avant de lancer des objets ! C'était pas ma faute d'abord ! Juste mon ordinateur qui a dut être envoyer en réparation... Ok, c'était un peu de ma faute. Bon bref, sinon voilà le chapitre 7 de « Prince des Enfers ». Huhu il est trop nul _. J'ai de moins en moins d'inspiration. Bon sinon j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous continuerez à me lire, c'est ma source de motivation. Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui reste agréables à lire.

**.77Hildegard** : Pour ce qui est de l'histoire entre Envy et ses parents tu verra. Je compte faire des flash-backs. D'ailleurs, dans ce chapitre-ci tu aura un rêve d'Envy mais c'est pas grand chose. Juste la description de sa maison en fait. XD Et où il habite. Merci pour ta review :') Continue j'aime ça. Et fait moi par de tes idées sur ma fic je me ferai un plaisir de te dire si tu es proche de la vérité où non.

**.Narcissa Potter** : Oui je peut te dire qu'il y a quelque chose entre Lieselle et Evan ;-) Pour ce qui est de la longueur des chapitres, je ne pense pas qu'ils s'allongeront désolée. Et j'aime toujours tes reviews. Merci !

**.musme** : Donc pour ce qui est du « blanc » du mois d'août, oui il y aurait des flash-backs mais aussi des allusions semées par-ci par-là. Ça fait toujours plaisir de voir des gens qui chopent ma fic' en cours de route.

**.Akira Makkuro** : Merci beaucoup. C'est gentil de dire que j'ai un bon potentiel. Même si je ne le pense pas... Et oui, j'adore titiller mes lecteur ;-). Soyons fous (Et sadiques).

**.Lil'Am** : C'est cool, tu sais que tu es la seule personne à avoir dit oui à ma proposition de poster mes autres histoires? Beuheu... Merci pour ta review ! Au plaisir de te voir continuer de me lire.

**.Atria97** : Effectivement ça casse tout... A l'origine j'avais mit quelque chose pour séparer le « "Vous me vexer, vous pensez vraiment que je suis si mythique que çà? » du « Pour votre info je pars en vacances... » mais ça à dut disparaître je ne sais où...

**.JTFLAM** : Très cher... Franchement je m'incline. Tu as le don de tout deviner. Lirait-tu dans mes pensées ? En tout cas j'adore toujours tes reviews ah ah. Pour ce qui est de l'amitié avec Neville, Luna ou encore Hermione ça viendra. Je préfère d'abord les liés aux Serpentards comme Blaise, Pansy ou encore Draco. Mais ça viendra t'inquiète :-).

**.adénoide** : Pour ce qui est du fait que Ron va répandre la nouvelle sur Lieselle, il ne pourra pas ne t'inquiète donc pas. J'ai tout prévu. Tu oublie que Lieselle est un démon et qu'elle a donc des pouvoirs plus grands.

**.oOBlanche NeigeOo** : Heee ! Malheureusement non, je n'ai pas de photo de la tête de Ron. J'avais oublié mon appareil photo. C'est bête hein ? Et tu veux pas me rechanter la chanson du Bisounours ? Je l'ai ADOREE. Lieselle te passe un coucou au passage et Draco dit que oui, heureusement que Harry et Envy sont la même personne parce que franchement, il ne se voit pas faire un couple à trois... Et moi non plus je le vois pas faire ça. Autrement, je tiens à te dire que tu as le privilège d'être celle qui m'écrit les reviews les plus originales. J'adore. Pour la peine, Lieselle, moi et tout les autres, nous tenons à t'offrir un cheveux d'Envy (Envy: He ! Mon cheveu !). Ça vaut cher prend en soin ;-).

**RAPPEL AUX LECTEURS**** :** J'ai écrit d'autres début de fiction. J'aimerais savoir si vous voudrez voir à quoi elles ressemblent. Merci.

Agréablement votre,

.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Prince des Enfers

**Être unique ou Comment apprivoiser un bébé griffon.**

_ Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel. Les dunes de sable doré scintillaient sous ses rayons. La chaleur suffocante pour les mortels ne l'affectait pas. Au contraire, il était au paradis. Cette chaleur étourdissante qui le prenait aux tripes, enivrants ses sens. Les démons adoraient la chaleur. Envy enfonça ses pieds nus dans le sable chaud, savourant avec délectation la sensation qui ce geste lui procura. Puis il mit une main en visière, leva la tête et observa le soleil. Un vent chaud souleva quelques une de ses mèches noires. Envy sourit. Il adorait les promenades sous le soleil de plomb dans le Sahara. Mais il était temps de rentrer. Il fit volte-face et se mit à marcher vers le haut de la colline, suivant ses propres empreintes de pas laissées à l'aller. Arrivé en haut, il observa la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Le Sahara à perte de vue. En bas de la colline, à plusieurs mètres, une immense maison blanche semblait briller dans le sable. La maison était une villa gigantesque, tout en longueur. Une entrée dallée de marbre, cernée de palmiers et de cactus. Puis il y avait le périmètre de sécurité qui empêchait les humains d'entrer. Ce périmètre ne semblait pas protéger grand chose. C'était juste un couloir dallé de bleu et de blanc entouré de colonnes blanches. Le plafond était sculpté de magnifique voutes en pierre. Mais des sorts vicieux protégeaient la résidence. Envy passa les grandes portes d'ébènes, seul entrée du rempart et de la résidence. Il passa par la cour, dallé de marbre, bordée d'un jardin de plantes résistants aux grosses chaleurs. Une grande fontaine trônait en son centre et le chemin tournait autour pour reprendre sa course toute droite derrière. Envy préféra rentrer dans l'eau, mouilla le bas de son pantalon, appréciant le rafraichissement. Le brun rentra dans le hall de la villa, passant de la chaleur à l'ombre. Cette pièce était immense, de larges fenêtres sans vitres donnant sur la cour, une coupole de verre au plafond. L'escalier était en face, montant vers l'étage, un couloir se prolongeait en dessous, menant vers le bout de la maison. Il choisit ce dernier. Après avoir parcourut toute sa longueur, Envy déboucha sur le vaste salon, une baie vitrée face à lui, donnant sur le jardin de sable, décoré de couleurs arabe digne des plus grands contes de milles et une nuits. Il sortit par la fenêtre ouverte et arriva sur la terrasse. Un lit était posé là. La piscine en face. De légers voiles de couleurs chaudes volaient sous la brise. Envy grimpa sur le matelas, soutenu par un sommier d'argent sculpté. Le lit était un lit à baldaquin, de fins rideaux beiges se balançant au gré du vent. Il entendit des pas, allongé sur le matelas, regardant le ciel. Quelqu'un s'assit et posa une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux._

_« Bonjour mon chéri, entama une voix pleine de tendresse._

_Envy tourna la tête et vit une des personnes qui lui était le plus cher. Une femme rousse, les cheveux parsemés de fil d'or, ondulants tel le feu et ses grands yeux émeraudes qui le regardait avec amour. Envy sourit et se blottit dans ses bras._

_-Bonjour maman..._

_

* * *

_

Le lendemain matin, Envy se réveilla doucement. Il papillonna des yeux et s'étira comme un chat. Ce lit était si petit, si inconfortable, comparé à celui qu'il avait dans sa chambre. Une chose auquel il s'était très bien habitué était la richesse de ses parents. Lorsque Guane lui présenta sa chambre, il était resté , s'il puis le dire, sur le « cul ». Son lit faisait au moins trois ou quatre fois celui du dortoir de Gryffondor. On pouvait y caser au moins 5 fois le lit qu'il avait chez les Dursley. Il regarda à nouveau son lit et ses couvertures qui grattent. Envy grogna. Un bon sort d'agrandissement et de métamorphose arrangerait tout ça. Il se leva et se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain, plein de nostalgie après son rêve. Étant le seul levé à cette heure-ci (7H30), il prit son temps sous la douche, tout en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. En sortant de la cabine embuée, il prit une serviette qu'il enroula autour de sa taille et s'arrêta devant le miroir. Il fouilla dans ses affaires et en sortit un anneau noir, sculpté en forme de serpent, qu'il accrocha à son oreille. Puis il se retourna pour s'habiller. Le miroir renvoya le reflet de son dos, dévoilant un magnifique tatouage sur tout le côté gauche. C'était un dragon noir, dessiné façon tribale. Sa tête partait de la clavicule et sa queue se terminait enroulée autour de la cheville du brun. Envy couvrit son tatouage par une chemise en satin verte émeraude, brodée de fils noirs. Il enfila un slim également noir. En sortant de la pièce, Envy vit que le dortoir était agité. En effet, les autres Gryffondor venaient de se lever et étaient en retard. Pathétique... Il enfila ses converses noires, mit son sac et prit sa cape sous le bras. En passant près de sa table de nuit, il attrapa son collier en argent, terminé par un pendentif en forme de croix chrétienne, enroulée d'un serpent. Envy quitta sa salle commune, laissant derrière lui tout une maison en retard, faisant un boucan pas possible qui se répercutait dans le couloir. Il soupira et descendit dans la grande salle pour manger un bout avant son cours de Soin aux créatures magiques (SCM) avec le demi-géant Hagrid.

[…]

Discutant avec Lieselle et Draco, Envy arriva, avec les autres 7èmes années Gryffondor et Serpentard, au cours d'Hagrid. Le grand homme regarda ses élèves, des étoiles pleins les yeux. Au contraire, tous les élèves tremblaient de peur (mis à part Envy et Lieselle, mais à force je ne le dirais plus). « Qu'avait-il encore ramené ? ». C'était la question qui tournait en boucle dans leurs petites têtes de jeunes sorciers. Hagrid écarta les bras, les yeux scintillants de bonheur. On aurait pu croire que Dumbledore avait eu la folle envie de prendre du polynectar pour avoir son apparence.

-Bonjour les enfants, dit le Dumbledore numéro 2, aujourd'hui est un grand jour!

-Par Salazar, nous courrons à la catastrophe, chuchota Pansy à l'oreille du groupe.

Ils pouffèrent tous les six. Pansy, Blaise, Théo, Draco, Lieselle et Envy étaient un peu en retrait par rapport à la classe. Hagrid porta un regard heureux sur l'ensemble de la classe, pétrifiée et recroquevillée sur elle-même, pensant ce qu'avait dit Pansy auparavant. Le géant leur fit signe de le suivre, entraînant ainsi la classe au cœur de la forêt interdite...

[…]

Envy trouvait le cours terriblement chiant. Il soupira et regarda le jeune griffon qui tremblait de peur face au géant. En effet, Hagrid avait eu l'idée de présenter l'animal représentant de chaque maison. Évidemment, il voulait commencer par Gryffondor et avait donc obtenu la permission de montrer à ses « chers » élèves, un griffon inoffensif en bas âge. Cependant, le pauvre animal courait dans tous les sens, ne pouvant pas voler, parqué dans son petit enclos. Terrifié par leur « charmant » professeur, le griffon l'avait mordu et c'était rendu invisible. Vraiment, P.I.T.O.Y.A.B.L.E. Envy pouffa discrètement et Lieselle tourna la tête vers lui, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Elle se pencha à l'oreille de son meilleur ami et lui chuchota discrètement quelque-chose à l'oreille sous les yeux interrogateur de leurs amis. Envy s'étrangla en essayant de ne pas se retenir de rire et se mit à tousser. Lieselle éclata de rire, ce qui attira l'attention de leur professeur et de toute la classe. Lieselle tapota gentiment le dos du Gryffondor qui était plié en deux par la toux et le rire. Tous les Serpentards haussèrent un sourcil dans une synchronisation parfaite (Sauf peut-être Crabbe et Goyle). Hagrid se racla la gorge et demanda:

-Monsieur Berckley, Miss Lotte, pourquoi riez-vous donc ?

Envy laissa libre cours à son rire en se relevant et en hurlant littéralement de rire, se tenant le ventre et des larmes aux coins des yeux. Lieselle pouffa. Envy se laissa glisser contre le tronc d'un arbre en essayant de calmer son fou rire. Lieselle le regarda avec des yeux rieurs et se retourna vers leur géant de professeur.

-Excuser nous professeur. J'ai juste fait par d'une de mes remarques à Envy, déclara t-elle d'un air innocent.

Le demi-géant grogna et se retourna vers les Gryffondors pour continuer son cours. Envy continuait à pouffer et Lieselle s'assit dignement à ses côtés. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et siffla trois notes entre ses dents. Le même manège se reproduit. La classe se retourna d'un seul bloc... Hagrid s'apprêtait à geindre à nouveau en langage cro-magnon quand un petit rugissement brisa le silence. La classe fit à nouveau demi-tour. Là, tous virent que le jeune griffon était réapparut. Lieselle se leva, fendit la classe et enjamba la barrière de l'enclos. Le mi-aigle mi-lion vint lécher sa main et elle lui gratta la joue. L'animal se mit à ronronner. Envy souria devant le spectacle attendrissant et rejoignit son amie. Il s'agenouilla et caressa la bête. Celle-ci ronronna plus fort encore et attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux entre son bec. Elle tira et Envy poussa un cri pas du tout masculin. Il entendit les Serpentards ricaner gentiment (si c'est possible pour des Serpentards). Il souleva le griffon du sol et lui chuchota quelque-chose. L'animal rugit de joie et frotta sa tête contre la joue du brun. Envy lui posa un léger bisou et le remit sur le sol. Le cours était fini...

[…]

« C'était génial ! S'exclama Blaise en rentrant dans le château en compagnie des autres élèves. Dites-moi vous deux, (il se retourna pour faire face aux nouveaux) où avez-vous appris à apprivoiser un griffon?

-Mystère, mystère mon cher Zabini, déclara Envy d'un ton taquin.

Blaise croisa les bras et grogna. Lieselle et le brun ricanèrent. Ils continuèrent leur chemin vers la salle de métamorphose en discutant des meilleurs tortures qu'ils pourraient infliger à un stupide Gryffondor. En entrant dans la salle, ils riaient aux éclats et McGonagall, irritée par ce manque de discipline, leur intima le silence. Le cours put commencer.

* * *

De son côté, Rubeus Hagrid se précipitait non-silencieusement vers le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Il y entra essoufflé et Dumbledore le fit asseoir. Le vieil homme posa une tasse de thé devant le géant qui reprenait son souffle par de grandes goulées d'air, en ouvrant grand la bouche, ce qui n'était pas très élégant quand on voyait l'état de ses dents. Dumbledore se pencha, posa les coudes sur son bureau et croisa les doigts sous son menton.

-Que ce passe-t-il Hagrid?

Le demi-géant engouffra un gâteau au citron dans sa bouche, le mâcha trois fois et l'avala en déglutissant bruyamment. Albus Dumbledore se retint de montrer son dégoût et garda son sourire bienveillant en attendant la réponse du professeur de SCM.

-Monsieur Dumbledore, dit le géant de sa voix bourrue, vous aviez raison. Monsieur Berckley et Miss Lotte sont des gens à observer.

-Pourquoi donc mon cher ? Demanda Dumbledore, se redressant tout d'un coup, sa curiosité piquée au vif à l'entente des deux élèves.

Sachant que ses deux familles avaient réapparu subitement, il avait demandé aux professeur de signaler la moindre manifestation étrange. En vérité, c'était surtout pour voir si il était judicieux de les faire entrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix.

-Eh bien professeur, vous savez qu'aujourd'hui j'ai commencé à présenter l'un des animaux des autres maisons. J'ai commencé par Gryffondor. Donc, oui voilà, j'ai montrer aux élèves l'adorable bébé griffon. Vous savez que les griffons sont...

-Hagrid... coupa Dumbledore gentiment, empêchant ainsi au géant de partir dans la magnifique histoire des griffons.

-Oui, oui excusez-moi, se rattrapa Hagrid. Je disais donc, le griffon. Il ne voulait approcher personne et s'était rendu invisible. Cependant, Miss Lotte a sifflé 3 ou 4 notes, je sais plus, et le griffon est réapparut. Ensuite elle et Monsieur Berckley se sont approchés et l'ont caressé, l'ont pris dans leurs bras et tout, et tout. Personne ne l'avait jamais fait a part Merlin et Godric Gryffondor lui-même.

Le géant termina sa tirade tout exciter. Dumbledore haussa un sourcil, intrigué. Il congédia son professeur qui marmonnait dans sa barbe hirsute des paroles incompréhensibles mais teintées de joie. Quand il entendit la gargouille se refermer, il insonorisa la pièce et se mit à rire doucement puis de plus en plus fort. Son rire sadique s'arrêta après quelques minutes. Il ne fallait pas trop rire à son âge. C'était mauvais pour le cœur. Mais le vieil homme était à nouveau joyeux après un mois à être sur les nerfs. Oui, ce survivant de malheur pouvait très bien cavaler à travers l'Angleterre, Albus Dumbledore s'en fichait à présent. Il avait gagné deux personnalités puissantes et contait bien les mettre de son côté. Il ricana à nouveau et se mit à siffloter la danse du citron...

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'une personne souriait d'un air suffisant derrière la porte, caché dans l'ombre, un sort contrant le « Silencio » au bout de la baguette, aux yeux ambrés tirant sur le bleu-clair. Guane Grey s'effaça alors silencieusement du décor pour aller rapporter les pensées du directeur aux personnes qu'il fallait tenir informées.


	8. Débarquement

HELLO ! Encore merci à tous pour toutes les gentilles reviews que vous m'avez posté. Snif... L'histoire commence enfin à bouger et différents personnages apparaissent, notamment la grande sœur d'Envy. Enfin vous verrez. Beaucoup d'entre vous ont aimé le **bébé griffon** alors je me demande si je ne vais pas le faire réapparaître. Juste pour vous faire plaisir...

**Reviews:**

-**briottet** : Je suis content que tu aimes ma fic' et surtout le nouveau caractère de Harry. Crois-moi, moi aussi je voudrais bien faire disparaître Dumbledore. Ça demande réflexion...

-**Man** : C'est gentil de vouloir me motiver :'D. Merci beaucoup.

-**Narcissa Potter** : J'aime beaucoup voir que tu me postes une review à chaque nouveau chapitre. =] Je vais mettre en couleur un de mes dessins tiens ! Je te l'enverrais promis.

-**Akira Makkuro** : T'inquiètes pas va! Dumby va se prendre plein de démons en pleine face =D. Si tu veux tu peux partir en vacances dans la maison d'Envy. Tiens il te passe les clés (Envy tend les clés). Il s'en fout, il a tout plein de maisons ah ! On va dire qu'un griffon grandit lentement. Donc tu le verra encore bébé. Merci pour ta review ^^.

-**77Hildegard **: Pour ce qui est de ton idée de voyage dans le temps, c'est presque ça. Le problème c'est que 17 ans serait long à raconter en flash-backs. Donc j'ai mit une autre façon. C'est dit dans ce chapitre tu verras. Et continue de me proposer tes opinions et idées ^^ J'adore.

-**NatComateen21** : Là, tu me poses une colle. C'est vrai que j'ai complétement oublié ce détail. Mais bon, ça fait un mois que Harry a disparut et on se doute que la « Gazette du sorcier » a dut faire tout le boulot pour mettre au courant tout le monde. Donc le monde magique, et par surcroît les élèves, ont eu un mois à s'y habituer et Dumbledore ne voit pas l'intérêt de le dire à un dîner pour ne pas accentuer la peur dans les rangs causée par Voldemort qui prend plus de pouvoir. Ça te vas ? XD Sinon merci pour ta review. Si tu vois d'autre détails que j'aurais oublié fais moi signe.

-**adenoide** : Je dirais que Draco est plus qu'attiré par Harry.

-**Kithia** : Dumbledore est, en effet, tombé sur plus fort que lui. Entre sadiques, on se comprend ;-). Je pense que, oui, les autres animaux présentés apporteront leurs lots de surprises. Merci pour ta review. Au plaisir de te voir continuer me lire.

**AVIS A LA POPULASSE:** Mon traitement de texte à tendance à remplacer « Draco » par le mot « Crado » (xD). Si jamais vous le voyer, excusez-moi d'avance c'est que je ne l'aurais pas vu et donc pas corriger.

Bonne lecture.

Prince des Enfers

**Débarquement.**

Guane Grey était un homme d'âge mûr en apparence. Blond aux yeux ambré tirant sur le bleu-clair, il était assez grand et avait la peau d'une jolie couleur caramel. Sexy et mystérieux, il faisait succomber les femmes avec un sourire enjôleur ou suffisant. Il pouvait même détrôner Gilderoy Lockart si l'envie lui prenait de participer à « Sorcimag », le mensuel de toutes les sorcières. Mais Guane avait vraiment autre chose à faire en ce moment et dans sa vie que de battre Lockhart avec son sourire. Pour le moment, il devait se rendre dans un endroit spécial. Très spécial. Ou du moins étrange et légendaire pour les humains. Oui, le professeur Grey n'était pas humain. En réalité, il était un démon dans la fleur de l'âge. A seulement 4503 ans, il était puissant dans son pays. Mais ne partons pas dans un débat sur la hiérarchie des démons, voulez-vous. Pour l'instant, le professeur de DCFM marchait d'un pas tranquille vers la grande salle. Il était 8h et il n'avait pas de cours à donner de toute la journée. Il soupira de lassitude. Les gosses humains étaient vraiment nul en magie. En entrant dans la grande salle, plusieurs étudiants ou étudiantes se retournèrent, délaissant leur petit déjeuner. Grey s'approcha du directeur de Poudlard.

« Ah, professeur Grey. Comment allez vous? Demanda le vieil homme avec un sourire mielleux.

-Très bien Albus, dit Guane d'un ton pompeux. Merci de vous préoccuper de ma santé. Cependant j'aurai un service à vous demandez...

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil en guise d'interrogation.

-Voyez-vous, commença Guane, je n'ai plus cours de la journée. Et une collègue de l'ancienne école où je travaillais m'a invité là-bas. Je voudrais savoir si je pouvais m'absenter jusqu'à demain.

-Oui...oui bien sûr, sourit le vieil homme. Revenez juste avant vos cours de la matinée.

-Vous pouvez compter sur moi Albus. Merci encore.

Guane inclina la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie.

[…]

Guane était maintenant hors de vue de toute personne et à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Il regarda de chaque côté pour s'assurer que nul ne le regardait et s'enfonça entre les arbres. Au bout de quelques minutes, après avoir quitté le chemin, il déboucha sur une petit clairière où un énorme rocher reposait en son centre. Les arbres formaient une coupole et laissaient entrer quelques rayons de soleil, ce qui formait des tâches lumineuses sur l'herbe. Il s'approcha et posa sa main droite au centre de la pierre. Il récita des paroles étranges et un craquement sonore se fit entendre. Des fissures apparurent sur la surface lisse du granit et les morceaux formés s'enfoncèrent dans la roche pour laisser voir une entrée aussi noire que les ténèbres. Sans aucune hésitation, Guane entra dans le trou et entendit la porte se refermer.

* * *

Une jeune femme marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. D'apparence de 26 ans, elle était l'aînée dans sa famille. En effet, Lucifer Berckley était appelée à prendre la suite de son père. Elle avait deux frères plus jeunes qu'elle, Evan qui allait sur ses 2929 ans et le tout dernier, Envy, qui avait à peine 17 ans. Sous son masque impassible, Luce' pouffa.

Digne du maître des potions, elle avançait vers la grande salle en faisant virevolter son long manteau avec grâce. Ses cheveux noirs aux reflets roux volaient derrière elle et ses yeux marrons cerclés d'or scrutaient attentivement chaque ombre. Habillée tout de noir, de sa chemise de satin jusqu'à ses bottes à lacets noires arrivant sous le genou, en passant par le pantalon rentré dedans, la démone de 3003 ans était en mission pour « Chebika ». La célèbre école de sorcellerie Poudlard avait en effet fait une requête auprès de son égale située en Tunisie. Étant sous-directrice là-bas, Lucifer Berckley devait évaluer le château d'Angleterre pour voir s'il était apte à recevoir les élèves de Chebika en vue d'un échange scolaire. Les élèves de Poudlard devraient y aller aux alentours de Janvier-Février et les élèves de Tunisie viendraient à Poudlard vers Mai-Juin.

Mais tout cela n'était qu'une mascarade. Albus Dumbledore voyait un but caché dans cet échange. S'il avait proposé cette activité, c'était qu'il était sur que la bataille finale contre Voldemort se déroulerait entre la fin du mois de Mai et le début du mois de Juin. Et quoi de mieux que les élèves de la meilleur école de sorcellerie au monde pour agrandir les troupes ? Luce' grogna un truc inintelligible. Envoyer des gosses au casse-pipe...

Elle arriva devant les portes de la Grande Salle où elle entendit le son étouffé des conversations des élèves qui devaient déjeuner. Elle posa ses mains sur les battants et poussa.

* * *

Il était 12h30 et Envy était attablé à la table des Serpentards. Les élèves de cette maison, bien que peu enjoués d'accueillir un rouge et or, le laissait s'asseoir en compagnie de sa meilleure amie. En même temps, cette dernière pourrait facilement tous les envoyer à l'infirmerie s'ils essayaient de virer Envy. Lieselle ébouriffa ses cheveux. Et Envy grogna. Comme d'habitude depuis 3 mois. Il faut savoir que le temps se déroule différemment dans les Enfers. En effet, le ciel comportait, non pas un soleil, mais bien trois. Donc au lieu d'avoir passer un mois seulement en compagnie de sa famille et de ses nouveaux amis, il y avait passer trois mois. Trois mois pour réussir à s'attacher à des gens aussi tordus. Envy eu un doux sourire. Lieselle se tourna vers lui et, lisant en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, compris et sourit à son tour. Lorsque Pansy ouvrait la bouche pour commencer à parler, elle fut coupée dans son élan par l'ouverture des portes de la Grande Salle.

Et là Envy fut plus qu'étonné. Que faisait sa grande sœur à Poudlard ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à Lieselle et vit qu'elle avait soulevé son délicat sourcil droit en guise d'interrogation. Elle croisa son regard et secoua la tête pour répondre négativement à sa question silencieuse. Le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils et retourna son attention sur la magnifique brune qui marchait d'un pas princier vers la table des professeurs. Digne de Severus Snape, le célèbre manteau noir de Lucifer Berckley volait derrière elle avec grâce et élégance, tout comme ses cheveux. Il croisa le regard de sa sœur qui lui fit un clin d'œil discret qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'Hermione Granger et de Draco Malfoy.

La « jeune » femme échangea quelques mots avec Dumbledore avant que celui-ci lui sourit et l'invita à prendre la place du professeur Grey, qui, étrangement, n'était pas là. « Sans doute partit informer mes parents » pensa Envy. Lorsque la brune fut assise, le vieux directeur de Poudlard se leva et s'avança vers son pupitre. Comme à son habitude, il écarta les bras comme s'il voulait prendre tout les enfants dans une grosse étreinte. Envy grimaça. Cela ne l'étonnerait pas si Albus Dumbledore était un vieux pédophile... Ouh ! Mauvaise image mentale ça !

-Mes chers élèves, commença le vieil homme, en premier lieu je tiens à vous dire que même si le professeur Grey est absent pour le moment, il sera présent demain pour ses cours.

Peu de protestations se firent entendre. Bien que les cours du professeur Grey étaient redoutables, les élèves l'aimait bien, peu importe la maison.

-Deuxièmement, continua le fou, la jeune femme que vous voyez ici est là pour évaluer Poudlard pendant une semaine. Elle est professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal et sous-directrice dans la grande et puissante école Chebika. (Les élèves qui connaissaient l'école de nom et sa renommée écarquillèrent les yeux surtout les sangs-pur) Elle évaluera donc certaines choses pour voir si les étudiants de cette école peuvent venir ici en vu d'un échange avec les 7èmes années de Poudlard.

Des cris d'extase résonnèrent dans la salle. Dumbledore intima le silence d'un geste de la main.

-Laissez moi donc vous présentez Mademoiselle Luce Berckley !

Des exclamations retentirent et le déjeuner continua mais les étudiants se rendirent vite compte qu'elle portait le même nom de famille que le nouveau à Gryffondor. Les Serpentards en profitèrent pour l'interroger sur ce fait.

-Cette bombe est de ta famille ? Demanda Blaise.

-Bien sûr, rigola Envy devant la question sans gène de Blaise. C'est ma grande sœur.

-Waouh ! Vous êtes tous à tomber dans votre famille ou quoi ?

-Évidemment.

Envy leva le nez dans une moue hautaine. Le petit groupe qu'ils formaient rigola de cette attitude. Envy reporta son attention sur sa sœur. Elle croisa son regard et elle lui fit un sourire moqueur. Il se mit faussement à bouder. Le déjeuner continua de se dérouler tranquillement sous les questions des autres étudiants sur sa sœur. C'était surtout des garçons... S'ils savaient. Luce' était un peu la Severus Snape des démons en apparence. Cependant, quand on la connaissait ou que l'on faisait partit de sa famille, on la voyait rire et blaguer. La fin du déjeuner arriva et Envy quitta la salle en rigolant avec ses amis Serpentards. Sur le chemin il entendit un:

-On m'ignore ?

Envy se retourna et vit sa sœur débarquer d'un tournant avec un rictus moqueur sur le visage. Elle s'approcha jusqu'à avoir son visage à quelques centimètre de celui de son petit frère.

-Mais non, répliqua Envy avec un sourire malveillant. Je t'avais juste oublié.

La brune fit semblant d'être vexée. Elle savait que son frère disait ça pour la narguer. Elle tendit une main vers les cheveux du Gryffondor et celui-ci plaqua vivement les siennes dessus.

-AH NON ! Hurla-t-il. PAS ENCORE !

Elle fit une feinte et alla lui pincer le ventre. L'effet fut immédiat et Envy enroula brusquement ses bras autour de sa taille. Luce' mit alors ses deux mains dans les cheveux de son frère à la vitesse de l'éclair et frotta comme une malade. Le brun hurlait des « Arrêtes ! » ou encore des « Pitié ! ». Elle décida de s'arrêter quand il la nomma d'une manière qui lui plut énormément : « Je vous en supplie grande prêtresse du mal et de la beauté ! ».

-Appelles-moi comme ça et je le ferais moins souvent.

Lucifer éclata de rire et s'en alla en saluant son frère qui avait les bras ballant, les cheveux en pétard tel un hérisson. La dernière chose qu'elle vit avant le tournant fut ses amis éclater de rire et Lieselle pliée en deux sur le sol par son fou-rire...

[…]

Pansy parcourait les couloirs avec Draco et Blaise en direction du court de Divination. Leur nouvelle camarde avait préféré « l'étude des légendes et mythes du monde magique » plutôt que la matière qu'enseignait la vieille femme loufoque à l'apparence se confondant avec une sauterelle croisée avec un criquet et qui buvait de l'alcool ou qui se cachait derrière ses voiles « mystiques ». Elle pensait au beau brun qu'était Envy Berckley. Il était magnifique et ses yeux étaient uniques... Ses yeux d'un vert émeraude uniques comme ceux de Potter...

Cela la frappa de plein fouet et elle s'arrêta brusquement dans le couloir vide. Blaise et Draco se retournèrent et la regardèrent étonnés. Pansy était choquée. Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche sèche et les mains moites, elle regarda ses amis avec effarement. Puis elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de Draco avec sérieux.

« Vous ne trouvez pas que..., avança-t-elle.

-Que? Demanda Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

Quand Pansy prenait cet air, c'était soit à cause du seigneur des ténèbres, soit pour Harry Potter. Ce foutu Gryffondor dont il avait eu le malheur de tomber amoureux... Il essayait désespérément de l'oublier et espérait fortement que ce serait le cas dans la personne de Envy Berckley. Ce gars l'attirait étrangement...

-Que Envy Berckley ressemble fortement à Harry Potter ?

Cela sonna comme le claquement d'un fouet pour Draco. Il écarquilla les yeux et une image s'imprima dans son esprit. Harry Potter à côté d'Envy Berckley, leurs yeux verts au même niveau. Des yeux émeraudes si intenses...et si uniques.


	9. Valandil

**Hello**. Tout d'abord, je commence comme d'habitude avec de chaleureux remerciements pour toutes vos reviews. Ça fait énormément plaisir. Sinon, beaucoup d'entre vous ont été étonnés que se soit Pansy qui découvre le fait que Envy n'était nul autre que Harry. Eh oui, ici, elle n'a pas le rôle d'une méchante mangemorte bête qui ne s'occupe que de son apparence et de son « Draky-chou ». J'ai préféré la faire intelligente, sympathique (autant que peut l'être un Serpentard) et non méchante. Je n'aime pas faire dans le banal xD. Donc voili, voilou et youp lala. Nouveau chapitre que voilà! Un chapitre que je trouve plus nul que les autres mais après tout, ce n'est pas à moi de juger mais à VOUS (pointage de doigt) ! Mais tout d'abord place aux réponses aux reviews.

-**Vicky-The-Best **: Bouhou, c'est gentil de me dire que ma fic est bien écrite. Sinon, tu me demandes si Envy est un démon. Je me demande si je ne l'ai pas déjà dit et puis si je ne l'ai pas déjà fait, on s'en doute. Mais c'est confirmé dans ce chapitre de toute manière. Merci pour ta review !

-**NatComateen21** : Vade retro satanas ! Il faut exorciser Pansy qui est contrôlée par Hermione-la-perfide. Mais, Eh! Pourquoi tout le monde pense que Pansy est bête ? Pas que je l'aime bien mais c'te fille est pas plus bête que Ginny (que je n'aime pas trop par ailleurs, pour la bonne raison qu'elle empêche Harry de finir avec Draco dans le roman xD). Thanks pour ta review.

-**77Hildegard **: Ouh ! Non, je dois m'être mal exprimée. Envy n'a pas passé 9 mois en Enfer mais seulement 3. C'est que un jour sur Terre équivaut à trois en Enfer (car il y a trois soleils mais là c'est une autre histoire.). Néanmoins, j'adore toujours tes idées ;) on sait jamais, ça peut servir. Merci.

-**Lily Halloween** : Grillé Envy. T'es repéré ! Merci pour ta review.

-**titemb-bm**: Il ne manque pas que le père et la mère, mais aussi le frère ;) T'oublies que Lieselle sourit à un nuage sous la forme d'Evan, le frère d'Envy. A force, je sais plus comment remercier les gens pour les reviews alors je vais dire, Aligato. *** **s'incline** ***

-**saroura92** : Pourquoi la Tunisie ? Alors là c'est simplement que j'adore ce pays et que j'ai trop envie d'y aller. Kyah. J'aimerais trop aussi voir les oasis Chebika ou Tamerzia. C'est de là que viens le nom de l'école. Et puis c'est pas parce que personne ne parle de magie en Tunisie qu'il ne peut pas y avoir non ? C'est cool si t'es Tunisienne. Tu voudrais pas me donner des renseignement sur le pays, les lieux et tout ? Ça serait génial ! Merci pour ta review. (Comment dit-on « Merci » en tunisien ?)

-**Manoirmalfoys** : J'ai remarqué que beaucoup de gens comme toi aime Lucifer. C'est cool. Leur père, on s'en doute tous. ;) Xie Xie (Merci en chinois) pour ta review.

-**Akira Makkuro** : Une de mes revieweuses (ou revieweurs) préféré(e). Je dois encore réfléchir sur la scène où tout sera révélé et je prévois de faire une tête impayable pour Ron. (Nyark !). Pour tes vacances dans la maison d'Envy, ne t'en fait pas pour le ménage et la cuisine, y a des elfes de maisons. Et l'ordinateur fonctionne là-bas ;) Que ferait-on sans ? Danke schon für deine review.

-**oOBlanche NeigeOo** : Ma revieweuse en chef ! Faut que je note la comparaison : « Tel un Ronald qui aperçoit une chocogrenouille par-terre. » Belle expression très chère. He ! C'est gentil de projeter si bien le cheveux de Monseigneur Envy mais faut pas que les poêles te reviennent trop cher hein ! Au pire si on te pique le cheveux, je peux toujours t'en donner un autre. (Envy en plaquant ses mains sur sa tête: He ! HORS DE QUESTION ! C'est mes cheveux !) Si, si Envy-chéri, faut faire plaisir à Blanche neige voyons ! Malpoli va ! Sinon, au sujet des âges. Envy a bien 17 ans. C'est normal aux Enfers d'avoir un écart d'âge aussi important. Ne t'inquiète donc pas. Et désolée si l'image d'un Dumbyby pédophile t'a torturé toute la nuit. Je n'avait pas prévu le coup. D'où l'utilité d'un rating M, non ? XD Pansy pas amoureuse non ! C'est Draco l'amoureux transi dans l'histoire. Non mais oh ! Je vois mal mon chouchou Envy-chou d'amour finir avec un bouledogue. Te suicide pas hein ! Faut pas sauter par la fenêtre sinon tu vas me manquer. Beuh ! J'ai toujours rêver de jouer avec un fouet sur un plateau de tournage. XD En tout cas merci, merci, merci pour ta review complétement folle que j'adore !

PS: J'adore tes onomatopées (dixit Blanche neige: Tchika ou Tchaaaa. ShaSha.). Tu voudrais pas m'en ressortir ?

-**JTFLAM **: T'as tout compris, mon pote ! (Excuse-moi mais la review de Blanche neige m'est montée à la tête) Je vois que tu poste au moins une review pour chaque chapitre et tu m'en vois ravie ! MERCI !

-**adenoide** : C'est ça. Envy va pas être facile à courtiser pour Draco. ;) Gracias (Merci en espagnol) pour ta review.

-**Kithia** : C'est vrai que nos trois zigotos ont mit du temps à percuter. Mais bon que veux-tu, Pansy reste Pansy (ça faut pas chercher), Malfoy, bien qu'il soit intelligent, reste un blond (Je n'ai rien contre les blonds.) et Blaise, bah ...c'est Blaise. Je vois que le bébé griffon fait encore des heureux. On le revoit dans ce chapitre. Grazie (Merci en italien) pour ta review.

-**Narcissa Potter** : Je suis toujours heureuse quand je vois tes review. Contente que ça te plaise autant. Et oui, va falloir que je fasse avancer l'histoire entre Envy et notre sexy bombe blonde de Serpentard (Draco). Obrigado (Merci en portugais) pour ta review.

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

Prince des Enfers

**Valandil.**

Pansy, Blaise et Draco se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, un silence pesant planait. Puis il y eu un déclic et ils hurlèrent tous les trois en même temps. A l'autre bout du château, Envy, qui était en Étude de runes, entendit un hurlement sonore. Il leva la tête de son parchemin et regarda le plafond avec un froncement de sourcils. Décidément, on était dans un château de fou. Et il replongea dans son devoir.

Draco regarda Pansy et Blaise tandis que ces derniers le fixait. Ils soufflèrent et attrapèrent chacun un bras du blond pour le traîner en cours, se promettant de reparler de cette découverte plus tard. Ils arrivèrent en divination avec 10 minutes de retard mais la vieille luciole ne leur en tint pas rigueur. Le trio de Serpentard s'asseya au fond de la classe, Draco complétement dans la lune. Le cours commença sur l'étude des cartes. Pansy et Blaise jetaient des regards inquiets au blond qui ne semblait pas sortir de sa bulle jusqu'à ce que Trelawney vienne s'asseoir en face de lui. Le Prince de Serpentard la regarda méchamment, irrité d'être sortit de ses pensées. Et d'une voix qui se voulait mystique, la vieille loufoque commença son tirage.

-Oh ! S'exclama-t-elle en tirant une première carte.

Elle la posa sous ses yeux. La carte représentait un magnifique personnage aux grandes ailes noires à plumes, pas plus âgé qu'un 7ème année, et aux oreilles pointues rappelant les elfes. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient à mi-cuisse, habillé uniquement d'un pantalon en cuir noir. Cet éphèbe possédait une peau dorée par le soleil qui ressortait dans tout ce noir ainsi que deux yeux magnifiques. Des yeux verts émeraude cerclé d'or et striés d'argent, dont l'œil droit était souligné d'un étrange tatouage. Il semblait marcher vers vous, dans une clairière féérique. Draco regarda cet Apollon étrangement. Il lui rappelait quelqu'un.

-Le démon, Mr MalfoOoy...dit Trelawney d'une voix tremblante. Le démon des étoiles. Personne n'a sut ce que représentait cette carte qui est apparue dans le tarot, il y a 17 ans. Mais les gens qui l'ont tirée ont fait ou eu de grande choses...

Il regarda sa professeur d'un œil torve devant les élucubrations de cette dernière. Mais elle ne semblait pas dans son état normal. Tandis que les autres élèves continuaient leurs travaux sans se soucier de son étrange manière (habitude d'ignorer la vieille folle), elle avait un regard différent de d'habitude. Ses yeux étaient voilés. Comme si elle était en transe. Elle continua néanmoins sa prédiction.

A la fin du cours, il était toujours plongé dans ses pensées. Potter était Envy. Envy était Potter. Mais alors pourquoi n'avait-il dit à personne ce qu'il était devenu ? Quoi de mieux que Lieselle pour répondre à ça... Il se sépara de ses deux meilleurs amis qui rejoignirent Théo pour l'heure de repos qu'ils avaient. Dans un couloir, Draco aperçu la blonde et lui attrapa le bras pour l'entrainer dans une salle de classe désaffectée. Il la poussa dedans, y entra et ferma la pièce avec de nombreux sort d'intimité.

-Drake ? Demanda Lieselle en soulevant un sourcil.

-Arrête avec ce surnom débile, grogna le Serpentard.

-Hum... Que veux-tu ?

-C'est au sujet d'Envy, répondit Malfoy.

* * *

Envy fouillait les couloirs dans l'espoir de trouver un divertissement pour l'heure de repos qu'il avait. Il n'avait pas trouvé Liese' mais, quand celle-ci disparaissait mystérieusement, il fallait mieux ne pas essayer de la retrouver. C'est donc fortement ennuyé qu'il sortit dans le parc de Poudlard. Il déambula près du lac puis prit le chemin de la foret interdite. Il arriva dans la clairière où lui et sa classe avait étudié le Griffon. Hagrid faisait un cours avec les 7èmes années Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Et le Griffon avait encore disparut, bien que notre magnifique brun le sente. Caché en haut d'un arbre, il sentit une langue râpeuse lui lécher la joue. Le bébé mi-lion, mi-aigle apparut alors sous ses yeux. Il lui sourit gentiment et lui passa une main dans son pelage.

-Au final tu sais voler...souffla Envy à voix basse.

L'animal poussa un petit cri affirmatif à peine audible pour un humain. Il lui caressa la tête doucement et le prit dans ses bras, l'emmenant loin des idioties d'un bêta de demi-géant. Il s'enfonça plus profondément (dit comme ça on dirait autre chose...) dans l'immense forêt, allant jusqu'à une clairière féérique, où trônait un immense rocher. Là, il ouvrit la « porte » et poussa le Griffon à l'intérieur.

-Allez, va...dit Envy gentiment. Ici, tu trouveras tes semblables qui ne sont pas aussi rares que sur Terre. On se reverra.

L'animal rugit de joie, tira une dernière fois sur une mèche de cheveux du brun et disparut dans les ténèbres. Envy se releva et continua sa petit balade aux milieu de bêtes féroces, rejoint par son familier, un loup entièrement blanc, aux yeux mauves, nommé Isildur (serviteur de la Lune en elfique) ...

[...]

Le soir venu, Envy rentra épuisé après cette journée de cours. Il était ébouriffé (passage de sa sœur), éreinté et complétement débraillé (passage de son familier). Il souffla un bon coup, monta dans son dortoir, envoya valdinguer son sac sur son lit et se dirigea sous la douche. L'eau chaude lui fit du bien et il en sortit reposé. Une serviette autour de ses fines hanches, il se pencha pour se regarder dans le miroir quand il sursauta en poussant un cri féminin. Une main sur le cœur, il se retourna brusquement vers Lieselle qui se bidonnait, pliée en deux par le rire, la baguette pointée vers la porte après un sort d'insonorisation..

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Demanda-t-il effaré. Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs.

-Du calme petit brun, rigola encore la blonde. Tu sais que ce n'est pas un tableau qui m'empêchera de rentrer dans ta salle de bain (elle fit un clin d'œil malicieux accompagnant un air pervers).

-Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas de ce bord là, ricana Envy.

-Et puis je ne veux pas tromper ton frère, rétorqua Liese'. En beauté, tu dois être plus beau, mais lui est plus vieux, mon p'tit chou !

Le brun grogna. C'est vrai que pour les démons, il avait l'âge d'un nourrisson chez les humains.

-Bon bref, coupa-t-il en se retournant pour coiffer ses cheveux mouillés. Que me vaut cette visite ?

-Il y en a qui ont trouvé.

Envy se figea, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Il se retourna lentement pour tomber sur le visage sérieux de Lieselle. Elle le fixait de ses yeux bleus étranges. C'est dans ses moments là que l'on voit qu'elle était vraiment plus vieille qu'un humain normal.

-Qui ? Demanda Envy d'une voix tremblante.

-C'est Parkinson qui a deviné. Et comme il y avait Zabini et Malfoy... Je pense aussi que Nott ne sera pas en reste.

Devant le visage pâle du petit brun, elle ajouta:

-Néanmoins, je leur ai posé à tous les quatre le même sort qu'à Weasley. Celui qui empêche quiconque de parler d'un sujet qu'il ne doit pas être révélé. D'ailleurs tu aurais vu Weasley dans le couloir qui essayait de faire comprendre à sa petite amie que j'étais un démon, c'était hilarant.

Elle s'esclaffa toute seule devant un Envy pas rassuré. Pourquoi, au nom de Merlin, fallait-il que se soit ses anciens ennemis qui découvrent tout ?

-Que savent-ils ? Interrogea Envy.

-T'inquiètes petit Prince. Ils ont justes percutés le fait que tu étais Harry Potter.

-C'est déjà ça qui m'inquiètes ! Hurla soudainement ledit petit Prince. Tu sais très bien qu'ils sont mes anciens ennemis. Particulièrement Draco ! Il me hait !

-Chut, dit la blonde en le prenant dans ses bras. Calmes-toi. Il n'a pas vraiment l'air de vouloir abandonné cette nouvelle amitié. Et il ne te haïssait pas.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

-J'ai mes sources, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil complice.

Envy soupira et enfila une tenue pour le dîner. Elle resta dans la salle de bain avec lui, changeant de vêtements d'un claquement de doigt (dans les deux sens). Elle se retrouva habillée d'une robe noire légère, à bretelles, lui arrivant à mi-cuisses et bordée de dentelle. Ses cheveux blonds était maintenant lisses et un serre-tête noir y était glissé. Elle portait ses escarpins noirs à lacets attachés autour de ses mollets. Étrangement, le noir ne lui donnait pas un air gothique mais plutôt classe, qui faisait ressortit sa peau, ses cheveux d'or et ses yeux bleus. Elle ajouta un collier en argent autour de son cou. Elle lui fit un nouveau clin d'œil (nouvelle manie ?) et disparut progressivement pour ne plus se trouver dans la salle de bain des Lions. Envy soupira et en sortit pour aller dîner...

* * *

_Envy ouvrit les yeux lentement et vit une voûte d'arbres. Le soleil perçait à quelques endroits, apportant une lumière dorée et scintillante dans la clairière. Il se releva et tourna sur lui même. Il était cerné par les arbres et l'herbe sous ses pieds était moelleuse et douce. Des paillettes d'or flottaient un peu partout, rappelant la poussière qu'émettait les fées quand elles voilaient. Il leva les mains et regarda la poussière flotter au dessus de ses doigts. C'est là qu'il remarqua qu'il était vêtu étrangement. Il portait un pantalon d'un blanc pur, slim, et une chemise toute aussi blanche qui était ouverte entièrement. Il remarqua que ses cheveux arrivaient jusqu'à ses cuisses et étaient lisses et soyeux. Un bruit attira son attention derrière lui et il se retourna en se mettant en position de défense. Et Envy écarquilla les yeux._

_Devant lui se tenait un imposant et magnifique dragon noir aux yeux d'or. Il atteignait la hauteur des arbres, ce qui obligeait Envy à lever la tête pour le regarder. Ce dernier avait les bras légèrement pliés et écartés, un pied reculé, la bouche ouverte et les yeux grand ouvert. Ce qui relevait à un spectacle comique pour l'imposant dragon dont les yeux pétillaient d'amusement. Voyant cela, le brun ferma précipitamment la bouche et se frotta les yeux avec ses poing. Il les ré-ouvrit et vit bien qu'il ne rêvait pas. Enfin question de parler car normalement il était allongé dans son petit lit de dortoir. Il regarda encore le dragon et sa mâchoire menaça de s'ouvrir à nouveau._

_« Bonjour Elendil. Dit une voix grave, suave et douce._

_Envy sursauta comme un malade et se retourna dans tout les sens. Un rire provenant de la gorge du dragon le fit à nouveau sursauter et qui le fit se retourner vers l'imposant animal une nouvelle fois. Le dragon s'allongea devant lui, sa tête à quelques mètres de la sienne. L'animal souffla, par les narines, un courant d'air chaud qui fit voler les cheveux d'Envy qui avait toujours une tête comique._

_-C'est vous qui parlez ? Dit-il ahuri._

_-Qui veux-tu que se soit d'autre? Demanda le dragon encore plus amusé devant le petit brun._

_-Mais...euh... Je ne me nomme pas Elendil. Vous devez faire erreur..._

_-Oh que si tu te nommes Elendil. Je ne me trompe jamais._

_-Vous êtes narcissique._

_Le dragon éclata de rire devant la répartie d'Envy qui avait mit ses mains devant sa bouche, car il avait répondu automatiquement. _

_-Ne fait donc pas cette tête, taquina le dragon. J'aime ta répartie._

_-Oh, rougit ledit Elendil. Merci..._

_-Bien. Je me nomme Valandil qui signifie..._

_-Ami des Dieux, Termina Envy. C'est de l'elfique. On me l'a appris cet été._

_L'animal inclina la tête solennellement. _

_-Elendil est ton nom elfique, jeune homme. Je sais bien que l'on t'appelle Envy._

_-Ah...Et, reprit Envy, qu'est-ce que je fais ici Mr Valandil?_

_-Pas de « Monsieur » veux-tu, réprimanda gentiment le dragon sous le hochement frénétique du brun. Je suis ton familier, ton professeur et une partie de ton âme._

_Devant le froncement de sourcils d'Envy, Valandil continua:_

_-Tu sais que ton amie blonde possède deux familiers, un aigle et un dragon. Il en est de même avec toi qui possède déjà Isildur, le loup de la Lune. Je suis professeur, parce que je vais t'apprendre de nouvelles choses. Et une partie de ton âme car c'est ce que je suis, tout comme Isildur ou tout autre familier._

_-D'accord...approuva Envy en hochant la tête. Mais pourquoi porter vous des noms elfiques. Je veux dire, les familiers de Lieselle n'en porte pas et elle n'a pas de prénom elfique que je sache._

_-Bien sûr. C'est parce que tu es mi-démon, mi-elfe. Tu es unique._

_-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je ne fasse jamais comme les autres ? Grommela Elendil._

_-Parce que la famille royale des Enfers n'a jamais été normale. Vois-tu, ta famille, qui est très ancienne au passage, a vu plusieurs races se lier à certains de ses membres. Ce qui explique le sang d'elfe et d'ange. Mais ce sang ne sait pas manifester chez ta sœur, ton frère ni ton père, ton grand-père, ton arrière-grand-mère, et ce jusqu'au mariage d'Eärwen, fille de la mer, avec un de tes ancêtres. Bref. Tu m'as compris. Ce n'est pas à moi de te faire un cours sur ta famille. Tu demandera des cours à ton père. _

_-Mais pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici?_

_Valandil le regarda un instant perplexe, les sourcils (autant qu'un dragon puisse avoir des sourcils) levés._

_-Cela me paraît évident._

_Le petit brun d'un mètre 70 eu bon goût de rougir. Le dragon soupira et souffla un bon coup par les naseaux, ce qui provoqua la chute d'Envy, qui atterrit lourdement sur les fesses, les cheveux tout désordonnés. Là, Valandil éclata de rire sous la moue boudeuse du démon._

_-Tu dois partir maintenant, ajouta le dragon après sa crise de rire. Je t'expliquerais plus tard mais je compte bien t'apprendre à contrôler tes pouvoirs d'elfe et les bonnes manières de la société. Tu apprendra aussi à me chevaucher. Ça en a pas l'air mais c'est dur._

_Envy hocha la tête et Valandil posa son nez sur le front de son élève. Nez qui était bien trop gros. Soudainement, notre petit Prince se sentit fatigué et bailla en fermant les yeux._

_-A la prochaine fois, Elendil..._

_La fin de la phrase se fit lointaine tandis qu'Envy partait du royaume des songes._

_

* * *

_

Et Envy se réveilla en sursaut. Assis sur son lit, il se retourna et vit (et entendit) bien ses colocataires de dortoir. Il souffla, se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Là, devant le miroir, il se voyait comme la journée précédente. La seule différence était un tatouage sous son œil droit. Un mot en elfique. Elendil.

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

Vous ne trouvez pas qu'Envy passe beaucoup de temps dans sa salle de bain?

Sinon vous trouverez ma nouvelle fiction postée récemment, « Silver Soul ».

Amicalement votre,

Ps: * voix timide * Un review s'il vous plait … ?


	10. Prince des Enfers

Oïe, oïe messieurs, dames ! Aujourd'hui un nouveau chapitre de Prince des Enfers qui s'intitule « Prince des Enfers ». C'est pas très original comme recherche de titre mais bon. Bref, je tiens à remercier à nouveau tous mes revieweurs/revieweuses qui me laisse toujours un petit message. Ça fait toujours plaisir. Je tiens à rappeler que je ne suis pas contre le fait que vous me postiez des idées car à vrai dire là, ma fic' par en live. J'improvise au fur et à mesure des chapitres bien que l'histoire soit encrée dans ma tête.

Ici, un flash-back qui ne vaut pas grand chose. Mais que voulez-vous...

Pour finir, je vous informe que ma nouvelle fiction est actuellement postée sous le nom de «** Silver soul ou l'âme d'argent **». J'ai retrouvé de charmantes personnes qui poste régulièrement sur PDE. C'est gentil je vous remercie !

Place aux réponses des reviews !

-mamanline : Désolée de ne pas poster souvent. Au départ je voulais poster toutes les semaines mais ça s'étale et au final je poste un peu n'importe quand. Merci de me pardonner et merci d'aimer cette histoire.

-Lily Halloween : Oh c'est ma petite Lily Halloween ^^. Je te vois souvent toi ! C'est cool. Sinon oui c'est Envy sur la carte de Trelawney. Et tu n'as pas à être très honorer du fait que j'ai répondu à ta review. C'est normal =). Merci pour la review ! Et merci de lire Silver Soul ;-)

-Kithia : Au sujet d'Isildur, à vrai dire je sais pas trop quand le faire apparaître dans l'histoire. Si tu as des idées pour le faire surgir (de la nuit. Zorro !), n'hésite pas. Et comme ça j'arriverais peut-être à y glisser un passage sur la rencontre entre Envy et lui. J'ai vu aussi que tu étais très attachée au bébé griffon toi ^^. Je vais sans doute le faire réapparaître. Peut-être la prochaine fois qu'Envy rentreras chez lui (comme lors des vacances). Dans ce chapitre là, tu verras le point de vu de Draco mais toujours pas de confrontation entre lui et Envy. Suite au prochain chapitre. Merci pour ta review !

-adenoide : Ah oui, les Serpentards sont très intelligents. Et notre Envy-chéri n'est rien d'autre qu'un mystère ambulant et une énigme à lui tout seul. Il y a beaucoup de chose qu'il ignore sur lui-même. Merci pour ta review !

-yuseiko-chan : Oh que oui, Envy va faire des misère à notre grand glucosé international (Dumbledore). Et la confrontation avec les Serpentards se fera un autre jour. Dommage ^^. Merci pour la review.

-NatComateen21 : Non, Lieselle n'a pas jeté un sort d'Oubliette aux Serpentards mais plutôt un sort qui les empêchent de révéler quoi que ce soit. Le même qu'avec Ron en fait. C'est sûr que Valandil n'est pas un familier discret. Et vive le club des Anti-Ginny anonymes ! Merci pour ta review ^^.

-Manoirmalfoys : ça évolue doucement, tranquillement. Je crois que ma peur, c'est que ça stagne et qu'il ne se passe plus rien. Guarg ! Merci pour ta review.

-77Hildegard : Ah je crois que je vais décevoir bon nombre de lecteurs... Ici non plus tu ne verras pas la confrontation Envy/Serpentards. Bouh ! Sinon mon personnage est très précieux. Je voulais qu'il prenne plus soin de son physique. Qui dit physique, dit miroir donc Salle de bain ! Mais il est devenu un peu maniaque avec ses cheveux, je l'avoue. Mais c'est toujours mieux que ses vieilles fripes et ses grosses lunettes. Adieux le Harry rachitique et Bonjour le Envy sexy ! Merci pour ta review. Tiens, un badge de revieweur abonné. A l'effigie du personnage que tu veux. Cadeau de la maison.

-melana76 : La réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre ;-). Merci pour ton message !

-6Lisa9 : Tu voulais savoir d'où venait un prénom. Mais celui de Lieselle ou celui d'Envy (xD). Autant te dire les deux. Lieselle vient d'un texte sur les nazis que j'avais étudié en allemand. Lieselotte à l'origine. Ça donne donc Lieselle Lotte pour mon personnage. Envy vient juste de l'Envy du manga FullMetal Alchemist. Pour ce qui est de l'âme sœur de Lucifer, j'ai aucun idée. Je crois que je vais faire un sondage à la fin de ce chapitre. ^^ Et j'ai répondu à tes question =). N'hésite pas à en poser, j'y répondrais avec plaisir . Mais ne me demande pas la fin de l'histoire hein ;). Merci pour ta review !

-Narcissa Potter : Moui, j'aurais du l'appeler Narcisse. Vous auriez fait un beau couple : Narcissa et Narcisse. Ah ah ah... Bref. Envy a été, est et sera toujours une exception. Sinon oui, t'inquiètes pas tu aura encore d'autre dessins. Promis ! J'ai le temps pendant les vacances. ^^ Merci de me suivre et de me poster régulièrement des reviews ^^ . ça fait toujours plaisir.

-graeta : Pour ce qui est de « Quand va ton voir la réaction d'Envy lors de sa première rencontre avec sa famille? », la réponse arrivera quand elle arrivera. A vrai dire, faut que je trouve un endroit, hé, hé, hé... Euh...Sinon merci pour ta review.

-saroura92 : J'adore ta review petite tunisienne ^^. ça doit être amusant de traiter les gens dans une langue qu'ils comprennent pas héhéhé. Mais si ta copine était tombée sur un tunisien... Bref, je serai enchantée si tu pouvais m'aider lorsque les personnages de mon histoire iront faire un voyage en Tunisie. Tu sera ma reportrice sur place. XD. Aiichek pour ta review =D.

-harry-draco007 : c'est gentil d'avoir prit la peine de poster une review. Merci beaucoup.

-Akira Makkuro : Tu pars quand pour la résidence secondaire d'Envy ? N'oublie pas ton maillot de bain hein. Y a une piscine là-bas ;-D. Sinon même si le Seigneur des anneaux n'est pas trop ma bible (pas du tout même. Pardon pour les fans), j'adore les elfes et tout ce qui tourne autour. Pour le tarot, c'était pas une prédiction, ou du moins pas vraiment. Enfin bref, je dessinerai peut-être la carte. J'ai bien dit peut-être. Pour ce qui est de trouver la vrai identité d'Envy, il n'y aura pas que les Serpentards. Je te donne le nom de une personne qui le saura, c'est...(roulement de tambour) : Hermione Granger. En même temps on s'y attend. Bref, merci pour ta review. C'est toujours un plaisir de te voir poster à chaque fois ^^.

-titemb-bm : Harry Made In Exception. Il est unique ^^. Merci.

-Nat-kun: c'est trop chouette, tu m'as donné une idée de surnom pour Envy. Je n'y avais pas penser. En'... Merci pour la review et l'idée. Je peux la prendre hein? Steupléééééé.

-Gabe92: Tu adores ? Alors tu m'en vois ravie. Merci pour la review et les nouveaux lecteurs sont toujours les bien venus.

-potter241: Je sais pas si on peut qualifier ça « d'art ». Mais ça fait plaisir. Merci.

-caence: Non James et Lily ne sont pas mort. Tu verras bien dans ce chapitre de toute façon. Et il ne faut pas oublier que les démons sont immortels ;-). Merci pour ta review.

-Domichi: Ravie que tout te plaise. Et magnifique review, merci. Pour la réponse à tes questions. Je vais dire que non, les démons ne sont pas tous méchants. Ils ne sont censés n'être qu'un mythe. Mais comme Envy veut se débarrasser de Voldy-chéri (Il aurait pu laisser tomber mais ce n'est pas dans sa nature), il a donc convaincu ses parents et le peuple démoniaque d'apparaître sur Terre depuis longtemps. Malgré cela, certains ne sont pas d'accords et sont donc du côté adverse. Ça te vas ? Sinon, j'essaie de ne pas tomber dans le cliché : Harry le surpuissant, il est génial, il est super, il est intelligent, il est parfait. Non, c'est pas vraiment mon but. Et le dragon ne sera pas forcement à dompter. Si il ne veut pas faire quelque chose, il ne le fera pas xD. Bref, si jamais je commence à m'éloigner du droit chemin, s'il te plait, fait moi signe. Merci.

Voilà, c'est tout.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Prince des Enfers

**Prince des Enfers.**

Envy courait à en perdre haleine à travers les couloirs de Poudlard en cette belle matinée de Septembre. Les quelques élèves qui se rendaient à la Grande Salle le regardaient étonnés. Mais le Gryffondor n'en avait que faire. Son seul objectif du moment, c'était de trouver Lieselle. Elle aurait sans doute une explication. Depuis qu'il s'était réveiller de son rêve étrange, il avait étudier sur toutes les coutures son tatouage. Là, il avait vu que c'était de l'elfique. Elendil. Ami des étoiles. Il fit un magnifique dérapé contrôlé au détour d'un couloir et reprit sa course de plus belle. Il arrivait près des portes de la Grande Salle quand il aperçut Lieselle qui commençait à s'y engouffrer.

« LIIIIIIIESELLLLLLLLLLE ! »

La blonde sursauta violemment et se retourna, étonnée, pour voir son meilleur ami courir comme un dératé. Il freina pour s'arrêter pile devant la Serpentard, les cheveux en bataille d'avoir couru trop vite, le souffle court et une goutte de sueur coulant le long de sa tempe. Elle leva un sourcil et fit un sourire moqueur alors qu'une lueur amusée brillait dans ses yeux. Elle sentit pourtant un sort de dissimulation sous l'œil d'Envy alors qu'il n'en portait pas avant. Alors, comme s'ils communiquaient par pensées, avec un regard, Lieselle suivit son brun d'ami jusqu'à une salle de classe vide. Envy ferma la porte, mit un sort de silence et se retourna vers Lieselle en enlevant le sort de camouflage.

Et Lieselle écarquilla les yeux. Elle s'approcha, fronça les sourcils et passa un doigt sur le tatouage.

-Depuis quand ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je l'ai vu ce matin, après un étrange rêve.

-Racontes.

Et Envy lui raconta le rêve. La rencontre avec le dragon, Valandil, un familier étrange qui se foutait ouvertement de lui. Ça allait être dur. Il lui conta également le fait que son sang était mi-démon, mi-elfe. Lieselle ne trouva qu'une chose à dire.

-Je ne sais pas l'histoire de ta famille et ne veut pas te lancer sur de fausses pistes. Tu ferais mieux d'en parler à ta sœur, à ton parrain ou encore d'envoyer une lettre à tes parents ou à ton frère. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire.

Pour toute réponse, Envy hocha la tête et promit d'aller voir sa sœur avant le déjeuner parce que là, ils allaient être en retard. Lieselle, en entendant ça, regarda sa montre et lança un regard horrifié à son homologue masculin. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée, attrapa la main d'Envy et s'élança dans les couloirs pour courir comme une folle jusqu'à la salle de métamorphose. Envy se dit que, décidément, il courait beaucoup aujourd'hui.

* * *

-Alors ? Demanda Lucifer. Qu'a dit père au sujet de Dumbledore.

-Nous devons attendre. Ordre de tes parents. Il est prévu d'agir vers la fin de l'année, répondit Guane. Le plus tard possible.

-En gros lors du combat final c'est ça.

-Oui. Là, Envy devra tuer Voldemort et toi, moi ou quelqu'un d'autre devra s'occuper du vieux fou.

-Mais il va essayer de contrôler Envy ! S'insurgea la jolie brune.

-Il ne pourra pas. Parce qu'on sait que s'il touche à un seul de ses royaux cheveux, il mourra dans d'atroces souffrance. Sachant que vous avez beaucoup d'imagination dans votre famille...

Luce' éclata de rire et porta son thé à sa bouche avec un sourire aux lèvres, le petit doigt levé.

-Tu n'es pas en reste Guane.

-Hmm...Moui, rétorqua-t-il en faisant de même.

Et ils restèrent là, à boire leur thé dans les appartements du professeur de DCFM, en discutant joyeusement sur la possibilité de publier un livre intitulé « Mille et une idées de tortures pour faire souffrir un manipulateur ».

* * *

Draco observait Envy à la dérobée. Depuis qu'il avait découvert son secret et que Lieselle le lui avait confirmé implicitement, il ne lui avait plus parlé depuis. Ils ne s'étaient même pas croisés. Sans doute que la blonde le lui avait dit. Mais Draco ne pouvait en vouloir au brun de lui avoir caché ça. Après tout, s'il le cachait, c'était pour une bonne raison. Et pourquoi se ramènerait-il devant son ennemi (ou ex-ennemi) et faire: « He ! Draco ! J'ai un super secret à te dévoiler. Je ne suis nul autre que ton pire ennemi, tu sais, Harry Potter ! Ah, ah, ah ! ». Et Malfoy s'imaginait bien un mini Envy se retournant et se taper les fesses en lui tirant la langue... En pensant ça, le blond s'étouffa et se mit à tousser. Blaise se tourna vers lui, les sourcils levés et, au bout d'une seconde de réflexion, se mit à lui tapoter le dos. Quand se fut fini, Draco remercia silencieusement son ami et retourna dans ses pensées. Il ne voulait pas que la haine soit de retour entre eux. Non. Car c'était la chance qu'il attendait depuis un an pour pouvoir se rapprocher du mec qui occupait ses pensées jours et nuits. Heureusement pour Blaise que notre Serpentard possédait une chambre de préfet-en-chef. Draco soupira de lassitude en se promettant de parler à Harry/Envy dans le but de ne pas perdre cette nouvelle amitié (qu'il espérait, secrètement, voir se transformer en quelque chose de plus fort). Sur cette pensée, il retourna à la contemplation de la personne assise deux rangs devant lui. Cette chute de rein magnifique et ses fesses...

* * *

-Luce' !

La surnommée Luce' se retourna pour voir une tornade de cheveux bruns se jeter dans ses bras. La chose non-identifiée devait mesurer 1m70 environ, les cheveux noirs et elle leva un regard implorant vert émeraude. C'est là que Lucifer Berckley se rendit compte que le nain sautillant était son petit frère qui lui faisait un regard de chien battu dont lui seul avait le secret. Et qui ferait fondre le plus glacé des cœurs.

-Que me vaut ce regard mouillé, nain de jardin ? Interrogea la brune avec un sourire moqueur.

-He ! Je suis pas un nain ! Et puis moi, au moins, je suis pas une girafe d'1m78, rétorqua-t-il en lui tirant la langue.

La brune lui retourna le geste en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Le « nain » ricana et fit:

-Non, sérieusement, je voulais te parler.

-Oui ?

-Pas ici, chuchota Envy en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui pour envoyer un regard noir aux élèves curieux.

-Ok, suis moi.

Si son frère jugeait que la conversation était privée, c'est que c'était important...ou pas. De toute manière, il ne voulait jamais parler devant tout le monde. Il était bien trop timide. Lucifer se souvint quand il avait fallu le présenter au peuple. Elle ricana intérieurement.

**Flash-Back**

_-NOOOOOON !_

_C'était un cri de pur détresse qui avait retentit en cette magnifique soirée d'Août. Lieselle souleva un sourcil, de même que ses deux parents, son parrain, sa marraine ainsi que le parrain d'Envy. Ils sirotaient tranquillement un verre de whisky angélique (le meilleur de tous les mondes) et c'était à ce moment là que la douce voix d'Envy s'était fait entendre à travers le manoir en un cri de condamné. D'ailleurs, les cris qui suivaient se rapprochaient du salon dans lequel ils étaient tous installés._

_-C'est mon filleul qui hurle ainsi ? Demanda Guane._

_-Faut croire. Répondit un homme aux cheveux noirs corbeaux et aux yeux marrons cerclés d'or avec un sourire amusé._

_-Envy à une belle voix qui pourrait faire vibrer le plus froid des hommes, répondit une rousse aux cheveux méchés d'or et aux grand yeux verts. Dommage que cela ne marche pas sur Evan, rajouta-t-elle en rigolant._

_-Je me demande bien pourquoi il hurle, s'interrogea un homme blond vénitien et aux yeux bleus océan._

_-Voyons Matthew, ricana l'homme brun. Cela me semble évident._

_-Mais vous savez que je suis un grand ignorant Satan, rétorqua le blond en souriant. Veillez éclairer ma lanterne._

_Ils éclatèrent de rire._

_-C'est simple, éclaira Lucifer. Aujourd'hui, vous le savez, il est présenté au peuple._

_-Et? Demanda une femme aux cheveux blonds clairs et aux yeux turquoises. Qu'est ce qu'une cérémonie royale à de si effrayant._

_-Ne vois-tu pas Miranda? Demanda la rousse en souriant tendrement. Notre fils n'aime pas l'attention et les regards des autres. C'est à cause de sa célébrité dans le monde des humains._

_-Je vois Lilith, ricana Miranda. Malgré son changement d'apparence, il aura toujours des regards sur lui._

_-Je le crains, soupira Satan._

_Ils plongèrent dans un silence apaisant où chacun était plongé dans ses pensées, tout en sirotant leur verre. Les cris se rapprochèrent, accompagnés de rires. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un jeune homme aux cheveux roux pailletés d'or et aux yeux verts. Il rigolait en portant une personne qui gigotait. C'était cette personne qui hurlait au meurtre et qui envoyait des menaces de mort toutes plus terribles les unes que les autres._

_-SALE DEMON ROUX! Belette asexuée croisée avec une veracrasse ! Je vais te casser le cou mais te laisser respirer pour après te pendre par les pieds en haut de la tour sacrée et là, je te tuerais à petit feu en te coupant petit à petit la peau avec un couteau électrifié._

_Les adultes éclatèrent de rire, ce qui arrêta la tirade dur brun qui leva la tête par dessus l'épaule de son grand frère. Il rougit quand il vit que tous étaient pliés en deux. Un rire plus fort que les autres ressemblait fortement à un aboiement de chien et un homme aux cheveux noirs entra dans la pièce. Sirius Black._

_-Sirius ! S'exclama Envy. Je croyais que tu étais de mon côté ! Traître ! _

_Cette phrase eut pour effet de faire redoublé le rire général et Envy se résolu à bouder tandis que Lieselle, Sirius et la marraine d'Evan allaient s'asseoir dans la pièce. Son frère le descendit de son épaule pour le porter comme un enfant. Envy grogna et enroula ses jambes autour de la taille d'Evan et ses bras autour de son cou._

_-Tu es magnifique mon chéri._

_Envy tourna la tête vers sa mère et lui décocha un grand sourire heureux malgré les deux teintes rouges qui s'accentuaient sur ses joues. En effet, notre petit Prince était vêtu d'un pantalon de cuir et d'une chemise noire. Par dessus, il portait une grande cape émeraude en velours brodée d'or qui s'accordait parfaitement avec ses yeux. Dans ses cheveux était posée une belle et fine couronne d'entrelacs d'or. _

_Tous étaient habillés parfaitement. Satan et Lilith, respectivement James Potter et Lily Evans, portaient leurs tenues royales de même que Lucifer et Evan. Les Lottes, Matthew, Miranda et Lieselle, étaient vêtus élégamment ainsi que Sirius et Guane. _

_-Allez petit prince, dit Sirius. Faut y aller, c'est l'heure._

_Envy soupira tristement, posa les pieds à terre et suivit les personnes à l'extérieur. S'en suivit un long chemin jusqu'à la ville à bord d'un magnifique et grand carrosse noir tiré par deux chevaux. La forêt de l'île royale émerveillait toujours autant Envy, même si cela faisait un mois qu'il vivait parmi eux. Plus que deux mois et il devait retourner à Poudlard. Il aurait préféré rester ici. Le chemin de pierre traversait l'étendue verdoyante des montagnes. L'île s'arrêtait et ils traversèrent un pont sans barrières mais très large. Dessous, il y avait un vide sans fond, car l'île royale était un gros îlot flottant relié à l'île principale qui comportait la grosse forêt du Destin, le lac du crépuscule et la ville Ardamir. La seule ville du royaume. Au bout d'une heure et demie, ils arrivèrent en ville sous les acclamations des démons. Envy rougit encore plus. Aujourd'hui, il serait présenté au peuple. _

_Aujourd'hui, il reprenait officiellement sa place de Prince des Enfers._

**Fin Flash-Back**

**

* * *

**

Et fin du chapitre.

Et on regarde ma correctrice préférée faire une danse de la joie.

**Attention sondage !** (Je sais pas si c'est autorisé mais bon)

QUELLE SERA L'ÂME SŒUR DE LUCIFER BERCKLEY ? (That is the question)

-Un personnage du monde d'Harry Potter ? (Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin, Dumbledore (?) ou autre...)

-Un démon ? (Guane ou autre sachant que les démons principaux ne sont pas tous entrés en jeu...)

-Ou rien du tout ? C'est que Lucifer est une grande solitaire.

J'attends les réponses avec impatience.

Merci de me lire.


	11. Mercenaire Partie I

Bonjour ! (évite une tomate)Oui, oui je suis encore vivante. Je tiens à vous présenter des excuses. De grosses excuses pour mon retard intolérable. Mais que voulez-vous, je suis en VACANCES ! Et j'avais un manque d'inspiration aussi mais ça faut pas le dire. Hé, hé, hé. Bref, beaucoup d'entre vous ont participé au sondage et j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncez que Lucifer Berckley sera mise en couple avec (et ce bien que certaines personnes pense qu'elle serait mieux solitaire) … Avec **… Mystère, vous verrez au prochain Chapitre **(MOUAHAHAHA). Indice: Comme dit **6Lisa9**, qui se ressemble s'assemble. Merci à tous et à toutes pour les reviews et surtout pour la participation au sondage. Allez hop, Place aux réponses au reviews :

-**NarcizaPottermalfoy**: Ok pour ton changement de Pseudo. Je t'envoie bientôt un nouveau dessin qui sera Lucifer. : ) Si tu veux, en fin de chapitre, je peux te faire intervenir sous le pseudo de Narcisse et tu parlera beauté avec Envy xD. Merci pour la review !

-**crazykaori**: Et bien tu m'en voit ravie, si tu continue à lire ma fic' n'hésite à me laisser des reviews si t'as des idées, des conseils,... Gros bisous!

-**Hijiri-san**: De là à me donner des félicitations... Mais merci quand même, j'apprécie l'attention ^^. Pour ce qui est du résultat du sondage, tu verra au prochain chapitre. Gnyark ! Merci pour la review et à la prochaine.

-**Schwips'**: Alors je vais te dire un truc: J'adore quand des lecteurs me disent qu'ils ont lu ma fic' d'une traite. Ça me fait toujours plaisir. Alors pour répondre à tes questions: Oui Rémus reviendra dans l'histoire et sera même très heureux de retrouver Sirius (Voir flash-back Chapitre 10). Et oui Lucifer aura une âme-sœur d'où le but du Sondage. Merci pour la review.

-**6Lisa9**: Ahow, plus internet ? Pas de Chance : / Sinon, la réponse au sondage se trouve dans le prochain chapitre. Héhéhé. Merci de ta participation.

-**Manoirmalfoys**: Satan ? Tu sais que tu porte le même nom que le père de Envy xD ? Veuillez m'excuser mon seigneur, la suite arrive après un long mois. Pas taper. Non, pas le doloris. HIIIE !

-**Akira Makkuro**: C'était bien les vacances dans la maison d'Envy ? Il faisait beau ? Sinon, voir la réaction de Draco face au mode Koala de Envy, je pense que ça lui plairait. Mais si c'était à lui que le petit brun était accroché xD. On verra sa réaction quand Evan débarquera et que Envy lui sautera dessus. Je prévois de faire un Quiproquo, Draco croyant que Evan est le petit ami de Envy alors qu'il n'est que son frère. Bref, une bonne crise jalousie. Sinon, Lucifer aura une âme-sœur humaine ; ) Indice: il aime le noir. Sinon, pour 'Mione, je prévois de faire une partie d'un chapitre pour elle (comme quand on voit du point de vue de Draco ou de Dumby). Mais à vrai dire je ne sais spas trop quand le faire. Sans doute qu'elle aura fait des recherches... C'est toujours un plaisir de voir et lire tes reviews. :D Merci et à la prochaine, ta dévouée rédactrice et reportrice auprès des personnages.

-**SLASHAGOGO**: Tu rit de mes passages drôles ? Snif, c'est la première fois qu'on me dit ça. J'écris beaucoup de conneries à vrai dire xD Contente que ça te plaise. Ta réponse au sondage à été bien enregistrée ; ). A la prochaine.

-**Crazyworld**: C'est vrai que Envy est un personnage très attachant. J'aime beaucoup le décrire, le faire parler, dire des conneries... Lucifer est également géniale à mettre en scène même si elle est très différente. En fait, je crois que dans tous mes persos, c'est la famille royale et leur entourage que je préfère ^^ Pour ce qui est de Rémus, ne t'inquiètes pas, il va venir et sa vie va enfin devenir mieux que ce qu'elle a jamais été. Bref, je prévois une Happy End, même si elle est pour dans longtemps : ). Merci pour la review.

-**77Hildegard**: Tu as exactement compris pourquoi notre Envy-chéri rougit. : ) Il va enfin avoir une belle vie, même si la guerre n'est pas finie. Bref, beaucoup d'amour. T'inquiètes, il va finir pas si habituer, bien que j'aimerai le faire rougir encore beaucoup de fois, avec Draco par exemple ; ). Sinon, oui, Lieselle est avec le frère d'Envy, Evan. Et la question est: Avec qui vais-je mettre Blaise ? Donne moi tes idées, elles sont les bienvenues ^^. Encore merci pour la review. A la prochaine !

-**zizac**: C'est vrai que Severus n'est pas un grand sentimental et à vrai dire, j'ai peur de ne pas réussir à faire sa vrai personnalité. Gasp, je vais me planter. Mais je n'en dit pas plus. ; ) Surprise, surprise. Tu verra si tu as raison ou tort au prochain chapitre. Merci pour la review.

-**NatComateen21**: Alors par s'occuper de lui, j'entends le tuer. Mais si le vieux Dumby ne se fait pas égorger, torturer ou autre par Guane et Lucifer maintenant, c'est que pour le moment il est assez utile. Il gère les médias, le courrier, la haute position qu'il a dans la guerre. Si Dumbledore mourrait, c'est un chaos qui règnerait au sein du monde sorcier sans leur deux piliers (rappelons que l'on croit Harry disparut). Bref, vaut mieux le tuer à la fin xD. Pour le sondage, je te dit juste que Lucifer ne finira pas avec Sirius car je prévois de mettre ce dernier avec le pauvre Rémus. Merci pour la review et à la prochaine.

-**Kithia**: Merci pour l'inspiration. Tes idées de déprime d'Envy sont idéales pour faire apparaître Isildur. Merci ^^. Ta review est très longue et me fait très plaisir, comme d'habitude à vrai dire. Encore merci et n'hésite pas à me donner des idées, j'ai toujours du mal avec mes chapitres xD.

-**Domichi**: xD Si tu veux des idées pour pouvoir placer des noms « Satanistes », appelle moi. Rayon démons, j'aime ça ; ) C'est vrai que Luce' à une certaine classe mystérieuse et qu'elle n'irait pas avec beaucoup de monde. Mais même si je partage ton point de vue, beaucoup de monde la voit avec Severus Snape. A vrai dire, qui se ressemble s'assemble hein. Bon allez, merci pour ta review et dit moi quand mes personnages commencent à sombrer dans le cliché xD. A plus !

Merci aux autres personnes qui m'ont laissé des petits mots. Merci encore pour celles qui ont participé au sondage. Je pense que la confrontation Envy/Draco n'est pas ce que vous attendiez et je la trouve très nulle. Enfin, à vous de juger...

Bonne lecture,

* * *

Prince des Enfers

**Mercenaire (Part. I)**

Lucifer et son frère (ça rime !) s'enfermèrent dans la Salle sur Demande. La pièce venait d'être transformée comme le petit salon familial du palais des Enfers. Les murs étaient ornés d'une tapisserie blanche, brodée de fils d'or. Sur le sol reposait une moquette rouge bordeaux, duveteuse et moelleuse à souhait. En face de la porte, il y avait une cheminée encadrée de deux grandes fenêtres qui faisaient entrer la lumière. En face de la cheminée se trouvait une table basse en chêne avec un plateau de verre. Et des canapés crèmes l'entouraient, formant un carré. Une bibliothèque reposait dans un coin, un buffet le long d'un mur surmonté d'un grand tableau représentant une forêt en automne lors d'un coucher de soleil. C'est dans cette ambiance chaleureuse, que s'asseya Luce' en faisant apparaître un service à thé d'un geste vague de la main. Envy pris place sur le canapé en face d'elle. Il prit une gorgée du liquide, appréciant la brulure qui coulait de sa gorge vers son estomac. Puis, il claqua des doigts et le sort de dissimulation sous son œil droit disparut. Lucifer haussa alors ses deux sourcils, disparaissant sous sa frange. Elle posa sa tasse, se leva et s'agenouilla en face d'Envy tandis qu'elle observait son tatouage dans une moue songeuse. Elle fit apparaître entre ses mains un gros livre relié de cuir qui se rapprochait plus d'un grimoire de magie noire qu'autre chose. Il avait l'air d'avoir traversé les siècles.

« Je présume que tu voulais des indications sur ton tatouage, dit-elle en commençant à feuilleter les pages.

-Oui, répondit simplement Envy.

-Quand est-il apparut ? Demanda la brune en s'asseyant aux côtés de son frère.

-La nuit dernière, répondit son petit frère. Peux-tu me dire ce qu'est ce livre ?

-Le livre familial, informa-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Je vois, Envy but une lampée de son thé. D'où l'allure décrépit de ce vieux machin.

Elle ricana pour montrer qu'elle pensait la même chose. Après quelques feuilles tournées, elle poussa une exclamation joyeuse.

-Ça y est ! Cela explique le fait que tu es appris l'elfique si rapidement.

-Je sais déjà que j'ai du sang d'elfe. La question est : Pourquoi s'est-il manifesté chez moi et pas avant et ce, depuis des siècles.

-Je t'explique petit brun, elle posa le livre sur les genoux d'Envy en pointant un nom. Eärwen, fille de la mer, était une elfe ,très puissante et la princesse du royaume elfique, qui se maria avec Baalzephon, l'arrière-arrière-arrière et re-arrière grand-père de papa. Son sang se manifesta chez un de ses trois enfants, le premier. Il ne se transmis pas chez les descendants de son enfant, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je présume qu'il faut être digne de l'héritage ou puissant.

-Oui, mais tu es digne d'un tel héritage et tu es puissante. De même pour Evan. Alors pourquoi moi? Je n'ai pas vos années d'expérience, je n'ai pas vécu comme un démon, je suis plus faible que vous, je...

-Tais toi !

Envy se tut, interloqué par le haussement de ton de sa sœur.

-Je t'interdis de te rabaisser ainsi. Nous avons déjà eu une conversation là-dessus avec notre famille. Envy, prends confiance en toi. Le sang ne juge pas sur nos actes. Il sait le futur et si ton sang estime le fait que tu mérite d'être un demi-elfe, alors il le pense. Compris?

-Oui, grande sœur, murmura pitoyablement le brun en baissant la tête et les yeux.

Il sentit une main caresser ses cheveux et il leva la tête pour voir Lucifer avec un de ses rares doux sourire. Il lui fit un petit sourire et se réfugia dans ses bras.

-Bon allez, nain de jardin (grognement d'Envy). T'as cours je te rappelle. Et il serait tant que t'aille voir le blond qui te sert d'ami.

-Comment tu …? Bafouilla le brun interloqué.

-Chut, Je sais tout.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil amusé et éclata de rire en sortant de la pièce, plantant son frère avec une tête de déterré.

[…]

Ennuyant. Pourquoi, en deux jours, fallait-il qu'il ait deux fois cours avec ce ballot de demi-géant ? POURQUOI ? Par Bael (équivalent de Merlin pour les démons), qu'avait-il fait? Envy était assis sur un des nombreux rochers de la clairière, sa mâchoire dans sa main, une moue ennuyée sur le visage. A côté, Lieselle n'était pas en reste. Les Serpentards (et Envy) s'étaient assis à l'arrière du groupe, sachant que Hagrid ne faisait cours que pour ces enfoirés de Gryffondors. Si un observateur externe déboulait sur place, il verrait un géant, tenant dans ses mains un gros blaireau qui se tortillait pour s'échapper en vain, des Gryffondors debout et attentifs et à l'arrière, des Serpentards affalés sur des pierres. Très comique. Jugeant bon de tirer profit du temps qu'il avait à tuer, Envy demanda à Lieselle si elle pouvait échanger sa place avec Draco. Autant chasser le malentendu. La blonde hocha la tête, se leva et alla vers le rocher de Malfoy, Zabini, Parkinson et Nott. Elle chuchota un truc à l'oreille du blond qui se leva, incertain. Envy bailla allégrement, ne le cachant pas, ce qui eut pour effet de faire retourner quelques élèves mécontents d'être dérangés par un bruit fort peu discret.

-Salut, entama une voix.

Envy se retourna pour voir le blond s'asseoir à côté de lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-Tu m'expliques ? Dit-il sans tourner autour du pot.

Le brun poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Bael, qu'il avait horreur des explications. Il fit un discret geste de la main pour placer un sort de silence.

-Comment dire ça... hésita Envy en chuchotant (pour les apparences). Je sais que ça peut te paraître étrange que j'ai changé, que je me cache ou encore que je traîne avec toi mais je n'ai pas envie d'y renoncer. J'aime bien le début de cette amitié et je ne veux pas revenir aux disputes de gamins qu'on entretenait avant. Néanmoins, je ne sais pas si je peux t'expliquer la raison de ce brusque changement car c'est un secret que l'on préfère garder au sein de l'école, Lieselle, Guane, ma sœur et Moi.

Draco réfléchit quelques instants. Envy avait expliqué clairement ce qu'il pensait. Même s'il espérait que le brun confie un jour le secret de sa disparition, le jeune Malfoy était heureux. Bêtement heureux. Poufsouffiser au maximum. Mais il était content et c'était le principal. Il avait un chance de pouvoir enfin s'approcher du beau brun.

-Tu viens d'exprimer à voix haute ce que je voulais faire, souria le blond.

Envy lui rendit son sourire au centuple. Il lui tendit la main et dit:

-Ami?

-Ami.

Et Draco la lui serra. Il espérait bien qu'il deviendrait plus qu'un ami. Au loin, Lieselle souriait discrètement. Elle adorait se mêler des histoires de couple. Surtout quand l'un est follement amoureux de l'autre et qu'il ne se lance pas et que l'autre en question est aussi aveugle qu'un hippogriffe avec des œillères. Il fallait qu'elle en parle à la Princesse. Lucifer devrait être enchantée de l'aider même si elle était plus âgée qu'elle bien qu'il n'y avait que 268 ans d'écart. Décidément, cette année allait être la meilleure de toute son immortelle vie. Elle vit cependant ce balourd de demi-géant gigoter et elle se demanda vaguement pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit Envy sursauter alors qu'un blaireau bondissait sur ses genoux. Toute la classe le regardait et Envy rougit sous l'attention. Il essaya de chasser le blaireau mais l'animal s'accrochait avec force à sa jambe. Quand Hagrid s'approcha, la bête se faufila sous l'uniforme du brun. Envy lâcha une exclamation de surprise et rougit furieusement.

-En...Enlevez moi cette bestiole ! Couina-t-il, rouge de gêne.

Lieselle éclata de rire et se prit un regard noir du brun bien qu'il n'eut aucun effet.

-T'es trop mignon Envy-chéri, rigola-t-elle.

Elle se leva et dégrafa la robe de l'uniforme.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ? Demanda Draco.

-Je l'aide blondinet, ça se voit pas ? Ricana-t-elle. Pas besoin d'être jaloux.

Malfoy la regarda les yeux écarquillés et les sourcils froncés. Mais pas la bouche ouverte. Un Malfoy sait se tenir. Elle ricana à nouveau et commença à déboutonner la chemise d'Envy.

-Tu sais Liese'... Je sais me déshabiller tout seul, dit Envy en plongeant le regard dans les yeux bleus de Lieselle.

-Moui...

Et elle continua sa tâche devant toute la classe. Certains élèves, filles comme garçons, regardaient avidement le torse doré du brun se dévoilé au fur et à mesure. Fin et musclé, des clavicules délicates. L'héritier Berckley détourna le regard et regarda un arbre, rouge d'embarras tandis que Lieselle souriait sadiquement et que Draco essayait vainement de respirer. Soudain Envy poussa un cri et se releva subitement.

-Foutu animal ! Gronda-t-il.

Les joues rougies, il regarda le blaireau qui... ronronnait ? Ça ronronne un blaireau ? L'infâme bestiole avait planté ses griffes dans les flans d'Envy pour ne pas être séparé de sa source de chaleur. Il s'arma de sa baguette et, avec un sourire fou et les joues rouges (comme si cela l'excitait follement), il lança un sort d'immobilité sur le blaireau. Ensuite, Lieselle défit lentement les griffes de l'animal. Le tenant par la peau du coup, Lieselle s'exclama:

-Drôle d'animal ce blaireau. Il t'as sans doute prit pour une bouillotte.

Elle lui lança un regard malicieux et le rendit au professeur qui reprit son cours malgré le fait que presque toute la classe ne l'écoutait plus. Envy remit sa chemise le plus vite possible et noua sa cravate maladroitement. Draco la lui remit en place et Envy évita de croiser son regard, les joues rouges (et oui encore). Puis il lui fit un petit sourire auquel Draco répondit. Et dans toute cette bonne humeur, personne ne vit la haute silhouette perchée dans un arbre...

* * *

(Point de vue de la _silhouette_) (Ps: En réalité, ce personnage exprime mon Point de vue xD)

Écœurant. C'était le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit. Cette scène débordante d'amour et de bons sentiments lui donnait singulièrement envie de vomir. Elle tira la langue de dégout. Et dire que c'était _ça_ qu'elle devait éliminer. Le Prince des Enfers. Cela allait être trop facile, elle en rigolait d'avance. Et quand le gosse sera mort, la suite de l'histoire s'enchaînera. Le chaos régnera sur Terre à cause de Voldemort et l'apocalypse s'installera aux Enfers où le pouvoir sera renversé. Son maître prendra le pouvoir, fera revenir tous les démons bannis, changera la politique et sèmera le désastre. Oui, l'histoire allait prendre un nouveau tournant et Envy Berckley en était la clé principale. Seul bémol, il ne fallait pas qu'elle échoue. Non, surtout pas.

* * *

Ça lui avait manqué. Les balades de nuits entre les murs de Poudlard. Bien que ses habitants soit pourris (mis-à-part certains), le vieux château restait une merveille de pierre. Les grands couloirs, le plafond de la Grande Salle, les fenêtres immenses, les tableaux, les escaliers, les passages secrets... Envy adorait ce château construit par les Fondateurs. Dire que c'était son père et son parrain qui l'avait créé. Envy souria. Oui, Poudlard était le plus beau chef-d'œuvre de Guane Grey et de Satan. Le Gryffondor sortir dans le parc, son visage caressé par le vent. Il inspira et commença à se promener sous la lueur des étoiles. La lune, ronde, brillait de milles feux et trônait fièrement au dessus du lac. Envy commença à fredonner une chanson, sa voix claire résonnant dans le silence de la nuit. Néanmoins, un bruit de pas le figea. Envy frissonna. Ce pas, il ne le connaissait pas. Il n'était pas souple et heureux comme celui de Lieselle, ni assuré comme celui de Lucifer, encore moins calme et doux comme celui de Guane. La personne s'était rapprochée de lui et s'était arrêtée derrière.

-Qui êtes vous ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

-Pauvre, pauvre petit Prince... Chuchota une voix inconnue.

-Qui. Êtes. Vous ? Redemanda Envy plus fort.

Seul un ricanement lui répondit. Le Prince des Enfers déglutit et se retourna lentement. Devant lui, il distinguait une silhouette de femme aux courts cheveux noirs coupés en carré, à la peau mate, aux yeux violets et au grand sourire carnassier. Il frissonna à nouveau.

-Je me nomme Cerise (Groupama...), dit la femme dont le sourire s'agrandit encore. Et je ne vous veux pas que du bien.

-Que voulez-vous?

-Moi ? (**C.S.**: Vous vendre une assurance ?) Oh, trois fois rien. Juste votre mort, _mon Prince_.

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

Je hais le passage du blaireau.


	12. Mercenaire Partie II Et Gardian Creature

Hello, hello les gens ! Aïeeeeuh ! Pas taper, non, non, non. Bref, voilà enfin le chapitre 12. Comme des gens m'ont forcé à poster, j'ai du m'y plier. J'ai aussi eu une superbe review de** Yllis** qui m'a motivé à enfin le poster. En fait, j'avais la grosse flemme. Et ma grosse flemme étant persistante, j'ai pas envie de répondre aux reviews, bouhou. Sinon j'ai remarqué que mes chapitres s'allongeaient. C'est cool non ?

Sinon, non je ne compte pas arrêter ma fic' (pour ceux qui se pose la question) mais la publication risque d'être de plus en plus espacée. Question d'inspiration et de motivation... On se comprend !

Bon allez, je me force rien que pour vous, voici les réponses à vos Reviews ! (Oh ça rime):

-**O-oguri-O**: Et oui ENCORE ! Harry ou Envy, c'est le même et les emmerdes ça colle à la peau. Merci pour la review.

-**atsune**: Alors, déjà, merci de me lire et merci pour la review =]. Bon, toutes tes questions tournent autour de l'anniversaire d'Harry/Envy. Alors pour te répondre, j'ai prévu de faire un gros flash-back sur un ou deux chapitres.

-**Manoirmalfoys**: Qui a dit que Cerise était saine d'esprit ? D'autant plus que ça se confirme dans ce chapitre. D'ailleurs, la blonde de la pub Groupama me fait flipper. Avec sa robe blanche à poids verts. Pourquoi ne pas lui faire porter cette robe à mon personnage ? XD Merci pour la review et à la prochaine !

-**6Lisa9**: J'ai remarqué que beaucoup de monde avait aimé le passage du blaireau... Sinon, tu verras, aha le compagnon de Lucifer. Merci encore pour la review, a la prochaine !

-**adenoide**: Alors... Un endroit où Envy-chéri serait en sureté, aimé, cajolé, câliné, embrassé... Dans les bras de Draco ? XD Merci pour la review et à la prochaine !

-**Kithia**: Ouh, j'imagine bien Envy en bouillotte pour Draco, dans un lit... Alors tu trouves que leur relation évolue ? Moi, pas trop. Sincèrement je sais pas comment tout ça va se finir. Je m'en mords déjà les doigts. Mais ça ne risque pas d'être simple, en effet. Même plutôt compliqué. Enfin on verra hein, j'ai déjà la fin de l'histoire où un truc y ressemblant mais à l'intérieur, je sais pas dans quelle direction ça va partir... Merci pour la review et à la prochaine !

-**Gabe92**: Alors, alors, c'est sur que Dumby et les Weasley (Surtout Ron en fait) vont s'en prendre plein la poire. Mais les Dursley, j'avais pas prévu de les faire apparaître. Je comptait les laisser en paix mais maintenant que tu le dis... Un bonus sur leur torture ça te va ? XD Merci pour la review.

-**Domichi**: Hum... Une tendance à être accro à cette histoire Madame D. (Ou Monsieur j'en sais rien) Alors je ne vais rien vous prescrire sinon de continuer Huhu. Y a pas de médicaments à ça, juste la fin de l'histoire. Sinon, oui, j'ai tendance à faire des fins sadiques. Quoique là, c'est assez plat. J'ai super hâte de faire Lucifer et Lieselle en conseillères conjugales xD (Ps: Moi aussi je fais des jeux de mots pourris, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'est pas seul(e)). Pour ce qui est de Cerise, je compte pas la faire partir maintenant, ça, c'est sur. Mais je pensait avoir vaguement expliqué pourquoi elle était là... Hum. Faut que je relise mon ancien chapitre, je perd le fil xD. Merci pour la review et à la prochaine !

-**Saroura92**: Cerise: Une assurance mon Prince ?/Envy: Oh ! Avec plaisir Cerise. Une contre vous de préférence, Merci./ XD Merci pour la review.

-**NatComateen21**: C'est sûr que la poignée de main entre le brun et le blond est symbolique. Tu remarque des trucs que j'avais moi même pas vu. Huu, est ce que cela fait de moi une auteur médiocre ? Je vais me pendre, je reviens... Bref, Lieselle va beaucoup aider Draco qui en aura bien besoin avec une vierge effarouchée comme Envy (Soupir). Va sérieusement falloir que notre brun national se dévergonde hein ? Pour ce qui est de Cerise, ahah ! Suite Maintenant ! A la prochaine et merci pour la review.

-**Inouko**: Alors, une fan de plus qui aime le passage du blaireau. XD faudrait que vous montiez un Fan club Blaireau (Le FCB, ça sonne plutôt bien non ?). Sinon, non Sirius n'est pas Guane. C'est une autre personne célèbre. En fait, Guane Grey à les mêmes initiales qu'une autre personne et là, c'est à toi de trouver ! Mais Guane est beaucoup, beaucoup plus vieux que Sirius. C'est tout.

-**Lily Halloween**: Hihi, tu supposes bien. Effectivement cerise va souffrir, mais pas maintenant. Mais tu peux compter sur Luce' pour ça ;). A la prochaine et merci pour la review. Bisoux !

-**Akira Makkuro**: Ravie que la maison de Envy-chéri soit à ton goût. Huhu, si pour Noël tu veux repartir en vacances, il en a pleins d'autres. Alors destination Chine ? Thaïlande ? Australie ? USA ? Ou encore Brésil ? Et pourquoi pas son palais aux Enfers ? XD T'as le choix hein. Sinon, si tu veux te venger de Cerise, je peux donner ton nom à un démon... ça sonnerait plutôt bien : Akira Makkuro, sous lieutenant de Lucifer Berckley. Huhu. A moins que tu veux un autre poste ? Enfin bref, c'est toujours un plaisir de voir une nouvelle review de toi, merci. A la prochaine !

-**NarcizaPottermalfoy**: Bon, faudrait sérieusement qu'on s'y mettent à faire nos discutions de fin de chapitre ^^. Et non, je ne suis toujours pas morte xD et non je dessine encore, bien que j'ai de moins en moins le temps (et l'envie). La réponse du sondage est dans THE chapitre et je suis contente que tu trouve ce chapitre comme étant un des meilleurs. Snif, j'ai l'impression d'être une grande auteur. Merci encore pour cette nouvelle review et à la prochaine !

-**Crazykaori**: Huhu, tu risque d'être déçue... Oui, je compte vous faire mijoter avec l'histoire d'Envy et Draco et non, on découvre pas la super méga intrigue de la mort qui tue maintenant xD Désolé... Sinon merci pour la review !

-**JTFLAM**: En voilà une qui a bien lu ! Amen. Tu est une des rares à avoir compris que quelqu'un veut renverser le pouvoir aux Enfers. Pour ce qui est de l'assurance d'Envy, j'espère que je vais réussir à lui faire prendre du poil de la bête parce que là, il est un peu Gnangnan... Merci encore pour la review et à la prochaine ! Bisous.

-**Lunicorne**: Ton pseudo me fait penser à une chanson de Groove Coverage. Je suis désolée, Cerise est et restera méchante, bien qu'elle était gentille avant. Mais écoutes, on a tous nos traumatismes non ? xD. Bon allez, merci pour la review et à la prochaine !

-**77Hildegard**: Les cours de Soin Aux Créatures Magiques sont uniquement fait pour embêté Envy-chéri. Après tout, Hagrid est trop bête pour lui et pour moi. C'est vrai que Draco aurait put lui enlever le blaireau mais il aurait finit par caresser son torse en bavant non ? xD. Merci pour la review et à très bientôt.

**ENCORE MERCI A TOUS CEUX QUI ME METTENT EN ALERTE, QUI LISENT MON HISTOIRE ET QUI POSTENT REGULIEREMENT OU DE TEMPS EN TEMPS DES REVIEWS. UN GROS BISOUX A VOUS TOUS, EN ESPERANT QUE VOUS CONTINUIEZ AINSI. **

Merci et Bonne lecture,

* * *

Prince des Enfers

**Mercenaire (Part. II) et Gardian Creature.**

Envy écarquilla les yeux. Cette fille était folle. Les démons ne pouvaient pas mourir. Il la regarda comme si elle était complétement timbrée. La femme ricana.

« Je sais ce que vous pensez, dit-elle d'un ton moqueur. Seulement, vous ne savez pas que votre capacité de régénération est très peu élevée et bien plus lente par rapport aux autres démons.

-Et pourquoi ? Interrogea Envy, effrayé.

-Vous avez vécu 16 ans sous forme humaine. Je ne cache pas que votre régénération va revenir à la normale... Mais pour l'instant, vous êtes trop faible.

Et Cerise s'élança sur Envy d'un bond. Le brun la regarda venir, les yeux écarquillés, paralysé par la peur. Mais l'adrénaline qui l'avait sauvé de nombreuses fois face à Voldemort refit surface et il se jeta sur le côté. La démone atterrit, ses pieds s'enfonçants dans le sol, soulevant des mottes de terres.

-Pas mal, pas mal pour un gosse, commenta juste la démone avec un sourire. Finalement, vous allez être plus coriace que ce que je pensais.

Elle éclata d'un rire sadique et sortit, d'un geste du poignet, un poignard. Envy commença à courir vers le château, fuyant la démone folle en appelant mentalement à l'aide.

« Liese' ! Luce ! Merde, GUANE ! A L'AIDE ! »

Les derniers mots lui échappèrent et son cri retentit dans l'immense parc, agrandissant le sourire de Cerise. Elle disparut et frappa Envy dans le dos. Ce dernier s'écroula lamentablement par-terre, comme une loque. Il n'avait aucune chance face à une démone adulte. Il se retourna, les coudes pliés sous lui pour se soutenir et lança un regard apeuré à la folle.

-Ma proie... Chuchota la brune. Si... Effrayée.

Son rire résonna dans la nuit et elle enfonça son poignard dans l'épaule du Prince. Lequel hurla de douleur. Puis elle ressortit sa lame et coupa la joue du brun. Elle attrapa ses cheveux et porta le visage d'Envy à son visage. Puis elle lui assena une baffe sur l'autre joue, Envy retombant au sol dans un bruit sourd. Cerise enchaîna coups sur coups, s'amusant follement. Envy, dans un accès de lucidité, chuchota un seul nom:

« Lieselle... »

Et il sombra dans l'inconscience sous le rire sadique de la démone aux yeux améthystes.

* * *

« Lieselle... »

La blonde se réveilla en sursaut et regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle. Elle ne vit que les lourds rideaux de son lit à baldaquins. Elle sauta par-dessus le matelas et atterrit souplement sur le sol, jetant à peine un coup d'œil à ses camardes endormies. Cet appel de détresse résonnait en boucle dans son crâne. Envy était en danger. Mais comment avait-il pût la contacter ? Ne cherchant pas la réponse, elle disparût de son dortoir pour se matérialiser dans la chambre de Lucifer. Elle secoua son aînée comme un prunier. Cette dernière grommela:

-Lieselle... 'tain qu'est tu veux ? Marmonna-t-elle.

-Évitez de parler le troll, Princesse. Répondit Liese'. Envy a besoin d'aide.

Cette phrase eut l'effet de faire bondir Lucifer hors de son lit. Lieselle lui expliqua la situation et toutes deux sortirent en courant de la chambre. Sur le chemin, elles croisèrent Guane qui venait dans leur direction.

-J'ai cru entendre un cri puis un rire.

-ENVY !

Et Lucifer courut encore plus vite. Ils déboulèrent dans le parc et, apercevant Cerise meurtrissant quelqu'un, la Princesse des Enfers se jeta sur elle, griffes et crocs dehors. Maintenant (Du verbe Maintenir) la brune aux yeux améthystes au sol, Lucifer grogna:

-Qui est-tu et qu'as tu fait à mon frère ? REPONDS !

-Je me nomme Cerise, _Princesse_, dit la folle d'un ton moqueur. Et votre frère dois mourir.

Lucifer lui asséna un violent coup de poing tandis que Lieselle commençait à appliquer les premiers soins à Envy, Guane assurant les arrières de Lucifer.

-Pourquoi ? Interrogea la Princesse d'une voix glaciale.

-Ouh, que j'ai peur, Mademoiselle Capitaine de l'armée démoniaque, rétorqua Cerise ironiquement. Mes intérêts ne vous regardent aucunement.

Et Cerise se dégagea en roulant sur le côté. Ne pouvant plus rien tirer de cette fille, Lucifer se mit en position de combat. Mais voyant ses chances de tuer le Prince réduites, surtout face à Lucifer, Cerise leur fit un dernier sourire avant de transplaner comme les sorciers, dans un « Pouf » sonore.

-Oh la chienne ! Jura Luce' en tapant du pied. »

Puis elle se précipita sur son frère, son calme légendaire brisé depuis qu'elle l'avait vu à terre.

* * *

« Monsieur Malfoy, veuillez sortir de mon infirmerie.

-Je ne vous dérangerais pas Madame Pomfresh. Je viens juste voir Envy.

-Bien, mais il est encore inconscient. Je vous prierais de ne pas faire de bruit.

-Oui Madame, merci.

Draco s'installa sur le fauteuil près du lit d'Envy Berckley, inconscient depuis 2 jours. Il observa silencieusement les traits harmonieux du visage de l'endormi. Endormi qui ressemblait fortement à un ange déchu dans son sommeil, malgré l'énorme pansement sur sa joue droite et les bleus sur le reste du visage (et du corps). Dumbledore ne savait pas qui avait attaqué le nouvel élève mais cherchait toujours. Mais l'héritier Malfoy ne comptait pas sur lui. Non, le blond pensait que Lieselle Lotte, Luce Berckley et Guane Grey en savaient plus qu'ils ne le montraient et que la version « Je sortais faire une balade nocturne et je l'ai trouvé ainsi » de Luce ne collait pas vraiment. Ils lui cachaient quelque chose. Et pour ça, Draco devrait tirer les vers du nez à la blonde de Serpentard. Résolu, il s'installa plus confortablement dans son siège moelleux, les yeux fixés sur la silhouette endormie, surveillant le réveil d'Envy.

Cela ne tarda pas. Au bout de 20 minutes, les sourcils du bel endormi se froncèrent et ses yeux se plissèrent. Draco alla chercher l'infirmière et quand ils revinrent, le brun essaya déjà de se lever. L'infirmière le repoussa doucement mais fermement pour le rallonger.

-Restez allonger, monsieur Berckley, fit elle en commençant une batterie de tests. Vous avez pris énormément de coups et votre corps est encore affaiblit.

-Mais... Balbutia le brun aux yeux verts. Où est la folle ?

-La folle ? Demanda le Serpentard.

-Draco ? Répondit Envy, les sourcils levés.

-En personne petit brun, souria l'interpellé.

-Je ne suis pas petit.

Et Envy croisa les bras, boudeur. Au moment où le blond allait reposer sa question, les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent avec fracas, une tornade blonde se jetant au pied du lit du blessé. Lieselle le regarda silencieusement d'abord, les yeux bleus perçants ses acolytes verts puis elle grimpa sur le matelas et marcha à quatre pattes jusqu'au visage d'Envy, posant son front contre celui du dernier.

-Miss Lotte ! S'insurgea l'infirmière.

-Laissez Madame, dit Envy sans détourner les yeux de ceux de Lieselle. J'ai l'habitude.

L'infirmière parut hésiter puis elle hocha la tête et retourna dans son bureau, non sans une dernière recommandation. Lieselle soupira de soulagement et redescendit du lit. « Vraiment étrange cette fille. » pensa Draco. La blonde s'asseya aux côtés d'Envy, au bord du lit.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Ça peut aller. Mais j'ai mal partout. Que s'est-il passé ?

-On t'as trouvé évanoui dans le parc, ta sœur a perdu son calme, a attaqué la folle et la fille s'est enfuie.

-Je croyais que ta sœur l'avait juste trouvé... fit Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mais elle a vu l'agresseur, termina Lieselle en le défiant de continuer.

Draco se tut.

-Tes parents étaient très, mais alors très, en colère. Comme je ne les avais jamais vu.

-Tes parents ne sont pas mort ? Interrogea le Serpentard.

Lieselle soupira de lassitude. Si le Serpentard lui coupait sans cesse la parole, elle ne pourrait pas terminer.

-J'ai appris beaucoup de choses cet été et j'ai retrouvé des personnes que je croyais mortes, souria doucement Envy, les yeux dans le vague.

-Bref, ils vont envoyer des G.C. (Voir explications plus loin dans le chapitre)

Envy soupira. Il s'en doutait.

-Des quoi ? G.C. ? dit le blond.

-Tu vas arrêter de poser des questions, blondinet ? Grogna Liese'.

-Des Gardes du Corps, répondit Envy.

-Bon, on va te laisser te reposer En'. Draco tu me suis.

Lieselle se leva, attrapa le bras du blond et le tira vers la sortie.

-Quand arriverons-t-ils ? Demanda le blessé.

-Dans la journée. A plus !

Et la porte se referma, laissant Envy éveillé dans le silence de l'infirmerie. Des G.C. Ses parents avaient envoyé deux des protecteurs de la famille royale des Enfers. C'était leurs Gardes du Corps mais la vraie signification de « G.C. » était Gardian Creature. Des Créatures à l'apparence à peu près humaine. Elles pouvaient prendre n'importe quelle forme, permettant ainsi de se camoufler à travers différents peuples. Envy tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et regarda le paysage automnal. Il avait sa petite idée sur l'identité de ses protecteurs. Le brun souria. Décidément, tous se retrouvaient à Poudlard.

* * *

-C'est magnifique ! S'exclama un homme aux courts cheveux rouges, coiffés en bataille.

Il leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête, un grand sourire barrant son visage et ses yeux noirs brillants de joie. « _On _» fit un tour sur lui-même. Il avait un caractère explosif et toujours un sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres. Cet air enfantin et gai mettait souvent les gens en confiance. Il était le côté positif de la vie et il était également définitivement l'opposé de sa sœur jumelle. « _Off _», elle, était renfermée, ne parlait que rarement, sa voix était glaciale et ses yeux noirs aussi froids que la banquise. Ses cheveux rouges lui arrivaient au milieu du dos, étaient épais et lisses, une frange lui cachant le front. Elle était le côté pessimiste de la vie. Les gens les surnommaient « Les jumeaux contraires ». Et, malgré que l'on puisse penser qu'il était impossible pour eux de cohabiter, ils se connaissaient et s'entendaient à merveille.

Et « _On_ » et « _Off_ » étaient avant tout des Gardians Creatures.

-N'est-ce pas merveilleux comme endroit, micro-glaçon ? S'extasia le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges.

-Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça, répondit sa sœur d'un ton polaire.

-Allons-y ! Lança-t-il sans relever le commentaire.

Et « _On_ » s'élança dans le parc, sautillant joyeusement mais avec classe (Toujours), «_ Off _» suivant calmement son frère jumeau. Elle poussa un imperceptible soupir de lassitude et se résigna à entrer dans ce château de fous (Je confirme).

* * *

-Un peu de silence je vous prie.

Les élèves et professeurs de Poudlard, attablés dans la Grande Salle, se turent en voyant le directeur Dumbledore debout sur l'estrade, prêt à faire une annonce.

-Merci, sourit-il (Au loin, Lieselle fit semblant de vomir sous les ricanements des Serpentards), j'ai une annonce à faire. Comme vous le savez, votre camarade, Envy Berckley, s'est fait agressé il y a deux jours. Tout porte à croire qu'il se soit fait agressé par une personne extérieure. J'ai donc, pour renforcer la sécurité de Poudlard, engagé deux sorciers très compétents pour nous protéger.

Les élèves recommencèrent à parler, les avis allant bon train.

-Silence ! Tonna le vénérable directeur.

Le silence se fit.

-Bien. Je vous pris donc d'accueillir humblement les jumeaux Orion et Offélie (j'ai écrit le prénom « Ophélie » ainsi. C'est fait exprès).

Des applaudissements retentirent pendant que les jumeaux rentrèrent, précédés par Luce. «_ On _» marchait d'un pas joyeux tandis que sa sœur marchait d'un pas assuré. Luce jeta un coup d'œil à son frère, le voyant attablé à la table des Serpentards, recouvert d'un épais pansement sur la joue. Elle grogna discrètement. Elle tuerait cette fille, Lucifer s'en fit le serment. Et un serment démoniaque ne se rompt pas, sauf si la mort d'un des deux protagoniste vient le couper.

Les jumeaux s'inclinèrent devant les élèves avant de s'asseoir entre Guane et Luce. Severus Snape jeta un coup d'œil aux quatre individus. Il y avait trop de choses étranges. D'abord ces nouveaux élèves censés être disparus (Severus s'était renseigné) ainsi que le nouveau professeur de défense. Puis cet espèce de voyage organisé et, Oh miracle, il se trouve que l'envoyée est la sœur de Envy Berckley. Puis ce dernier se fait attaqué après à peine un mois, sans raison valable. Pourquoi lui ? Et enfin, ces deux jumeaux étranges qui avaient jeté un rapide coup d'œil au blessé, qui, en passant, s'asseyait toujours à la table des Serpentards. Le professeur de Potion se crispa. Trop de coïncidences. Et Envy Berckley lui rappelait quelqu'un. Mais qui ? Il regarda à nouveau sur sa droite et croisa les yeux de Luce Berckley, sa sœur. Elle lui envoya un regard noir, le glaçant sur place. Même son propre regard n'était pas aussi froid. Il crut entendre très distinctement « Mêlez-vous de vos affaires, Serpent! ». Il frissonna discrètement et recommença à manger, son malaise ne disparaissant pas mais envoyant auparavant un regard noir pour tromper les apparences. Luce le regarda encore quelques instants avant de se détourner et d'engager la conversation avec la jumelle à l'air polaire.

De son côté, Envy et Lieselle partageaient un sourire amusé.

-J'en était sûr, fit le premier.

-Ça va être génial, commenta la deuxième.

Et ils éclatèrent de rire devant les regards étonnés des Serpentards.

* * *

Fin du Chapitre.

**SERIEZ VOUS POUR UN LEMON ?**

J'ai hâte de faire entrer en scène les jumeaux contraires. : )

Et Severus commence à tourner autour de Lucifer (Je pense que vous avez deviné qui est l'âme sœur de Lucifer non ?).

Ainsi que l'action qui se met enfin en place.

A la prochaine,


	13. Triste Rémus et Intelligente Hermione

Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Me revoilà (Enfin !) après de longs mois d'absence. Veuillez m'excusez mais je suis atteinte d'une flemmardise aiguë xD. Ensuite j'ai eu un voyage scolaire de deux semaines loin de la France (La Chine dirons nous) et donc je ne poste le chapitre 13 que maintenant (Hélas...). Bref, veuillez encore m'excusez et je suis impardonnable mais **Je ne répondrais pas à vos Reviews**. Pardon, pardon, pardon... Mais je n'avais vraiment pas le temps ni l'envie. Oh pardon ! (évite une tomate).

Enfin voilà, je me demandais sinon si les gens qui ont du mal à s'imaginer les personnages veulent de l'aide. Je propose mes dessins ou des images trouvées sur internet.

Sinon, merci de laisser des reviews, j'y répondrais la prochaine fois, PROMIS ! (En plus j'ai plein d'idées pour la suite héhéhé)

Bonne lecture,

* * *

Prince des Enfers

**Pleurs d'un loup-garou et Intelligente brunette.**

« Oh, oh, oooh. Mon priiiiince !

Envy se retourna, regarda trois fois à droite, trois fois à gauche en tournant la tête à une vitesse impressionnante, puis regarda « On » avec de gros yeux.

-« On » ! Réprimanda le brun en le pointant du doigt. Ici, je ne suis qu'un simple élève. Et tu n'est qu'un simple sorcier engagé pour protéger Poudlard. Alors pas de « prince » ni de « Ma seigneurie » ni aucun titre qui se rapproche de la royauté. Compris ?

-Oui Monsieur, sourit l'homme aux cheveux rouges.

-Et pas de Monsieur non plus !

-Oui...euh... « Monsieur Berckley » c'est possible ?

-Oui.

-Chouette alors. Eh bien, Monsieur Berckley, comment vous sentez vous ?

-Hum... J'ai l'impression que toutes mes articulations sont rouillés, ma joue me tire encore et...

-ENVYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !

Et le pauvre Envy se prit un boulet de canon sur le côté. Lucifer souleva son petit frère avec énormément de facilité et le tourna dans tous les sens, l'inspectant à la recherche de la moindre blessure. Elle n'écouta qu'à moitié la salutation de « On » (Néanmoins elle lui répondit d'un signe de la tête sans détourner les yeux.).

-Beuh, Luce'... Vé être malade...

-Oh, pardon !

La brune reposa son frère et le prit doucement dans ses bras.

-Je la tuerai cette horrible **** qui a osé te faire ça. Je l'écartèlerais cette **** et lui ferai bouffer son **** de poignard. (A vous de choisir les mots.)

-Ouh, mes chastes oreilles grande sœur, ricana Envy.

-Grumpf.

-Tu donnes dans le troll des montagnes maintenant ?

-Sale petit...

Et Lucifer se mit à poursuivre son frère dans les couloirs de Poudlard, le jeune prince riant aux éclats.

* * *

Hermione marchait calmement à travers les couloirs, se rendant à la bibliothèque. Mais sous son apparence calme et tranquille se cachait un esprit envahi d'une multitude de questions. Et toutes, sans exception, tournaient autour d'Envy Berckley. D'abord, il débarque de nulle part. Ensuite, cet étrange professeur, Guane Grey, qui est son parrain et qui ne jure que par les démons. Viens alors Ron qui essaie toujours de lui dire quelque chose depuis qu'il a parlé aux deux nouveaux. Sa voix montait dans les aigus puis il jurait. Chose étrange me diriez vous. Et cela faisait plusieurs jours que la célèbre Miss Je-sais-tout cherchait un sort qui pouvait provoquer ça et comment le retirer.

Hermione entra dans ce qu'elle qualifiait d'antre sacrée: La bibliothèque. Elle prit plusieurs livres sous son bras et commença alors une recherche assidue, prenant d'importantes notes.

-Besoin d'aide ?

La brunette sursauta brusquement, releva la tête précipitamment comme prise en faute et croisa deux yeux ambres qui se dégradaient vers le bleu clair. Des yeux uniques qui n'appartenaient qu'au professeur Grey. Hermione rougit de honte. Le professeur tira la chaise à côté d'elle et la regarda, une lueur amusée dansant dans ses yeux.

-Que cherchez vous, Miss Granger ?

-Euh...Je, euh, et bien...

Face au désarroi de la préfète, le professeur rigola légèrement.

-Cela me concerne-t-il ?

Hermione rougit à nouveau, prise sur le fait et Guane rigola.

-Vous ne trouveriez rien dans les livres, Miss Granger. La solution est devant vos yeux. Ce que vous chercher n'est que légende aujourd'hui.

-Que voulez-vous dire par là ? Que ce qui était réel il y a des années est maintenant considéré comme légende ?

-Je reconnais bien votre intelligence, sourit-il.

-Est-ce comme lors de votre premier cours ? Lorsque tout le monde disait que les démons n'existaient pas mais que vous nous avez enjoint à y croire ?

Le professeur ne répondit pas mais lui envoya un drôle de sourire. Un sourire fier. Était-il fier d'elle ?

-Maintenant que vous êtes bien avancée, réfléchissez bien dessus et la réponse vous apparaîtra comme une évidence.

Il fit deux pas et se retourna, un doigt levé.

-J'allais oublier. Pour le sort qu'a reçut Monsieur Weasley, seule la personne qui lui a lancé peut l'enlever. Mais elle ne le fera pas car elle sait ce que vous chercher et ne veut que cela se sache.

Et il partit avant même que la brunette n'ait réagit. Celle-ci, quand elle revint sur terre, ferma rapidement tous ses livres et quitta la bibliothèque précipitamment. Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve. Et elle n'était pas loin, elle le sentait.

* * *

Elle n'était pas partie. De toute manière, elle préférait mourir (même si elle ne pouvait pas) que de rentrer chez son maître qui la torturerait sûrement pour avoir échouée... Alors elle s'était camouflée dans la forêt interdite, vivant près de la cabane d'un Demi-géant. A-t-on idée d'employer un Demi-géant comme professeur ? Déjà qu'un géant n'est pas très intelligent alors un croisement entre un stupide géant et un idiot d'humain... Bref, Cerise s'égarait dans ses pensées, tuant le temps qui devenait de plus en plus long. La seule chose qui l'ennuyait vraiment, c'était que maintenant que les démons intégrés à Poudlard savaient qu'elle voulait tuer leur prince, elle aura beaucoup plus de mal à l'attaquer.

-Tss, pesta Cerise en se frottant le fessier.

Dur, dur de passer un journée assise sur une branche...

* * *

La semaine de Lucifer était terminée et elle devait retourner à Chebika. Elle soupira tristement et serra son frère dans ses bras. Puis se tournant vers Guane et Lieselle, elle leur dit, ou plutôt ordonna d'une voix polaire:

-Je suis sûre que cette chienne de démone est encore dans les parages. Protégez Envy et si jamais mon frère est à nouveau blessé, je débarque ici et je fais un massacre.

Puis elle se détourna, son manteau noir volant derrière elle et ses talons claquant sur le sol. A l'entrée, elle se retourna une dernière fois:

-J'ai eu un message d'Evan il n'y a pas longtemps. Il compte venir vous rendre une petite visite avant la fin de l'année, même si le vieux fou est contre. (Elle leur fit un sourire) A la prochaine !

Et la grande porte claqua dans un bruit sourd. Envy soupira, sa sœur allait lui manquer. Lieselle posa une main sur son épaule et lui fit un sourire qu'il lui rendit. Son parrain les salua joyeusement et retourna à ses cours. Un silence tranquille s'installa entre les deux amis. Puis Lieselle le brisa en demandant:

-Au fait Envy, interrogea-t-elle. T'en est où avec Draco ?

-Pour l'instant, cela se passe bien, sourit-il. Nous avons décidé de repartir à zéro, oubliant le fait que nous avons été ennemis. On a parlé et finalement, on s'est rendu compte que nous avions plus de points commun que ce que nous pensions.

-Intéressant, fit Lieselle, malicieuse.

-Qu'est ce qui est intéressant ? Demanda Envy en soulevant un sourcil.

La blonde ricana.

-Dit moi En', commença-t-elle en lui attrapant le bras. Comment trouves-tu Draco ?

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Physiquement.

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de rougir sous le regard amusé de la blonde aux yeux bleus.

-Euh...Et bien, Je...Il est... euh... beau.

Lieselle éclata de rire.

-T'es trop mignon En', fit-elle les yeux pétillants de joie.

Le brun rougit à nouveau et ils continuèrent leur chemin sous le rire joyeux de Lieselle. Alors qu'ils passaient devant des toilettes, ils sentirent de la tristesse dans l'air. Un pouvoir de démon. Envy fronça les sourcils tandis que la jeune Lotte ouvrait doucement la porte des toilettes pour hommes. Les deux amis passèrent discrètement la tête dans l'entrebâillement, regardant le triste spectacle devant eux. Rémus Lupin, était agenouillé le long d'un mur, la tête au creux de ses bras et les épaules secouées par des sanglots silencieux. Ce spectacle fut déchirant pour Envy qui appréciait cet homme qui l'avait soutenu lors de la perte de Sirius. Ils avaient pleuré ensembles. Le brun s'avança doucement, Lieselle lui disant au revoir, ne voulant pas intervenir. Rémus n'entendit pas le brun arriver et sursauta violement quand Envy posa sa main sur une épaule. Le loup-garou regarda le jeune de ses étranges yeux dorés, remplis de larmes. Il voulut sourire pour rassurer cet inconnu à l'odeur si étrange (rappelons qu'un loup-garou à un odorat développé et que, non, Envy ne puait pas.). Le brun, sans un mot, prit l'homme dans ses bras et dit:

-Allez-y, vous pouvez pleurer.

Mais cela fut comme un déclic pour l'homme qui recommença à verser des larmes, s'agrippant à l'ancien Sauveur comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Ce que Envy était sans doute pour lui. Le plus jeune berça alors tranquillement Rémus, frottant sa main dans le dos de cet homme qui avait tout perdu. Son humanité quand il avait été changé en loup-garou, ses amis quand James et Lily étaient « morts », Sirius emprisonné puis mort et enfin Peter qui les avaient trahis. Et pour terminer le tout, le seul lien qui lui restait de ses amis, soit Harry Potter, était porté disparut. Envy eut de la peine pour celui qu'il considérait un peu comme un oncle et resserra sa prise autour de l'homme. Les pleurs cessèrent peu à peu, finissant par quelques reniflements. Rémus releva la tête, frottant ses yeux rougis et murmura:

-Merci.

-Ce n'est rien, fit Envy sur le même ton. Ha... Envy Berckley.

Un instant, Envy voulut se présenter en tant qu'Harry Potter pour soutenir Rémus mais se ravisa.

-Rémus Lupin.

-Si vous avez besoin d'aide, chuchota Envy en relevant l'homme, Je suis à Gryffondor en 7ème année et j'arpente beaucoup les couloirs.

Ceci fit sourire tristement Rémus. Harry aussi était à Gryffondor et aimait beaucoup arpenter les couloirs avec l'aide de la carte des Maraudeurs. Il soupira de fatigue. Sa vie était pourrie. Mais seul le fait que James, Sirius, Lily et Harry n'accepteraient pas qu'il se suicide l'empêchait alors de mourir. Et aussi le faible espoir qu'il retrouve Harry.

-Merci, répondit-il. J'en aurai besoin.

Envy hocha la tête à cette réponse et partit après l'avoir à nouveau serré dans ses bras. L'homme apprécia que le Gryffondor ne lui pose pas de questions comme tout autre aurait fait. Sans s'en rendre compte, le jeune homme venait de lui tendre une main secourable. Il sourit doucement, seul dans le vide des toilettes...

* * *

La feuille tremblait dans ses mains. Les notes qu'elle avait rassemblé dansaient dans son esprit qui venait de découvrir la solution. C'était si incroyable, impensable et pourtant si évident. Légende, mythe, « _La solution est devant vos yeux_ », le cours sur les démons, « _Vous me vexer miss. Vous trouvez vraiment que je suis si mythique que ça?_ ». Tout s'assemblait, tout coordonnait. Hermione regarda à nouveau sa feuille. Les nouveaux, ces étrangers si bizarres étaient des démons. Mais à peine venait-elle de trouver la solution, qu'une vague de questions la submergea. Pourquoi les démons apparaissaient-ils maintenant ? Pourquoi après avoir vécu des millénaires sans venir sur Terre ? La guerre contre Voldemort serait-elle encore plus terrible qu'elle ne l'eut pensé ? Et Envy, qui était-il ? Ce garçon que tous semblaient protéger, qui avait été attaqué. Seule dans la salle commune à cette heure tardive, elle sursauta quand le portrait s'ouvrit. Se retournant, elle vit l'objet de ses pensées pénétrer dans la salle, la regardant étonné.

-Tu n'es pas couché ? Demanda-t-il.

Il lui parlait avec tellement de naturel qu'on pourrait croire qu'ils étaient amis. Elle secoua la tête négativement.

-Je...j'ai découvert quelque chose, balbutia-t-elle, n'osant pas faire part de ses découvertes.

Et si il le prenait mal ? Ils étaient censés être venu ici incognito non ? Le nouveau la regarda étonné et ce douta qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Il s'approcha et Hermione n'eut pas le temps de cacher ses notes. D'abord déstabilisé par ce qu'il lut, Envy finit par soupirer.

-Gardes ça pour toi d'accord ? Ne dis surtout pas à ton idiot de petit ami que tu as trouvé ce qu'il essayait de te dire. Merci.

-D'accord.

Elle respecterait cet engagement. Envy traînait une aura de tranquillité avec lui, qui avait pour don de détendre facilement les gens en sa présence. Elle l'étudia plus attentivement tandis qu'il s'asseyait devant elle. Des cheveux noirs corbeaux, des yeux verts émeraude intenses cerclés d'or, une peau tannée par le soleil, il ne manquait plus que la cicatrice et il ressemblait à un Harry plus beau. Elle fronça les sourcils, le regardant attentivement. C'est vrai qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à Harry... Son homologue leva un sourcil face au regard inquisiteur de la brune. Dans l'esprit de la préfète, le visage d'Envy vint se superposer à celui d'Harry.

Et Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

* * *

Fin du Chapitre.

Héhéhé, je suis sadique ; )

Les critiques sur ce chapitre sont les bienvenues (bonnes ou mauvaises mais soyez pas trop méchants hein.)

Ps: On va dire que ce chapitre a eut du mal à venir et que je ne l'aime pas trop. Des fois ça va, des fois ça vient, j'y peux rien ; )

Warning: Dans quelques chapitres, vous verrez enfin Evan Berckley ! (Oh yeh !)

Merci de me suivre

Amicalement votre,

FF.


	14. Gros Dragon et Révélations

Alors autant faire le disclamer maintenant et non jamais:

**DISCLAMER: Les personnages de l'Univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont l'unique propriété de leur créatrice, la grande J.. Cependant, l'histoire et les nouvelles identités d'Envy, de Satan et de Lilith sont à moi ainsi que Lieselle Lotte, Guane Grey, Lucifer et Evan Berckley, Cerise, On et Off et tous les autres nouveaux personnages à venir. Merci de ne pas les utiliser sans mon accord.**

Bref, sinon Bonjour à tous ! Comment ça va ? J'espère avoir été moins longue à Udapter... Mouais... Voilà le nouveau chapitre de Prince des Enfers comme vous vous en doutez. L'histoire commence à traîner en longueur et il va falloir sérieusement que je boucle tout ça un de ses jours...

Mais, mais, mais j'essaie de faire au mieux, de garder les personnalités sans sombrer dans la niaiserie ou le dramatique, essayant de garder la pointe d'humour qu'il y a et le tout en vous faisant plaisir. Dur, dur.

Mais je m'y fait et je continue. Je ne compte pas arrêter cette fiction avant la fin car je sais combien c'est frustrant de voir une histoire où l'on est plongé s'arrêter subitement. Enfer et Damnation !

Et aujourd'hui, oui, je vais répondre à vos reviews. Merci de m'en avoir laissé, comme d'habitude, c'est gentil de vous revoir revenir à chaque chapitre. J'aime bien : ).

**Lethally Alive** : Merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir : D. Et les références que je case un peu partout, je ne m'en rends pas compte... Mais si ça te plait, tant mieux !

**Briottet** : Pour ce qui est du fait que tu n'avais plus internet, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne t'en veux pas, sachant que je met toujours trois plombes à poster un nouveau chapitre. Crois moi, t'as rien raté xD. Sinon, pour le rapprochement entre Draco et Envy, je ne sais pas, mais alors vraiment pas, comment organisé tout ce truc. J'ai peur de tomber dans la niaiserie... Je pense surtout qu'ils se rapprocherons vers Noël (Dans la fic') ou lors du voyage d'échange à Chebika. Voilà la suite que tu attendais, je suis ravie de te voir régulièrement dans mes reviews, Merci.

**77Hildegard** : Je sens que tu vas être déçue... Hawn, y a pas de Draco dans ce chapitre. On voit même pas un Ch'tit bout de sa tête blonde... Mais y a Neville qui apparaît et on a enfin le début du Flash-Back tant attendu ! J'espère que tout ce joyeux bordel va te plaire, et merci pour ta review.

**Akira Makkuro**: Prenons dans le désordre, d'abord, si il fait froid chez toi, Envy est là. Habillé d'une salopette noire et d'une chemise blanche, Monsieur Berckley, réparateur de radiateur est disponible rien que pour toi ! Huhu, t'en fais ce que tu veux après... Pour ce qui est du ragoût de démon, Avec Cerise ? Franchement, t'as pas peur d'être empoisonnée ? XD Au sujet de Rém-Rémus, il finira pas comprendre, mais pas avant belle lurette ! En fait, je sais toujours pas ce qu'il fait dans Poudlard, et surtout dans les toilettes... Merci pour ta review, aussi adorable que les autres. A la prochaine !

**Musme**: Ta review m'a fait beaucoup rire. C'est vrai qu'un rapprochement entre Lucifer et Severus va être dur à mettre en place, surtout quand on voit le caractère des deux concernés. Ça promet ! À côté, j'aime aussi la famille d'Envy. Tout ce joyeux petit monde est facile à écrire, surtout que les caractères stupide de toute la famille fait un mélange assez explosif. Et encore, tu n'as pas encore vu Evan... Bref ! Après Hermione et Rémus, c'est Neville qui apparaît dans ce chapitre-ci. Manque plus que Luna et les jumeaux... Pour ce qui est de la niaiserie du mini Prince des Enfers, il va faire une cure et il va devenir une vraie bête dans sa relation avec Draco... Nan je plaisante. Je verrais comment je vais faire. Peut-être un bon coup de pinard et Envy dans le coaltar, on obtient un début de couple HPDM ? Faut voir... En tout cas, merci pour ta review, et à la prochaine ! En espérant de te voir lire la suite.

**Adenoide** : Hermione a toujours chercher la solution d'un problème. L'arrivée des démons en est un de plus et elle l'a relevé. Je ne pense pas que mes personnages lui en voudront xD. Merci pour ta review !

**Minna **: Désolée de te décevoir, mais Evan n'apparaîtra pas avant quelques chapitres. Mais si tu veux te faire une idée, il est roux, beau, et aime se promener à poil dans le palais des Enfers. En espérant que ça t'aideras à patienter xD, et merci pour ta review !

**NatComateen21**: Cela reste un fait, Miss Je-Sais-Tout est intelligente. Mais elle sait aussi faire passer ses amis avant les études. C'est pour cela qu'elle gardera le secret d'Envy et des autres. Quand à Rémus, quand il apprendra qui sont réellement ces inconnus, ça va péter ! Ou il va d'abord crier, puis pleurer. Ou un truc du genre... À voir. Merci pour ta review et à la prochaine !

**6Lisa9**: Alors, Oui, Hermione a compris que Envy et Harry sont la même personne, enfin, tu verras dans ce chapitre. D'ailleurs j'aime pas beaucoup le passage, il est un peu dégoulinant de bons sentiments... Désolé, mais non, « On » et « Off » n'apparaissent pas ici. Je crois qu'ils sont mentionnés une fois. Honte à moi... Sinon, si tu veux des dessins ou des images qui pourront t'aider à visualiser tous les personnages, j'ai pour projet de monter un blog, uniquement basé sur mes fictions. Par exemple, on y verrait les fiches de mes personnages, ou encore des infos inédites ! Mais ce n'est pas encore un projet concret... Malheureusement. Bref, merci pour ta review !

**Kithia**: Ouh, la longue review ! Alors, tout d'abord, Merci ! Je crois que ça s'impose vraiment xD. Deuxièmement, effectivement, le secret de la clique des démons commence à partir en fumée. D'ici là, j'ai peur que toute l'école soit au courant... Troisièmement, la réaction d'Hermione est dans ce chapitre là, je te laisse découvrir, bien que je ne voulais pas trop me pencher dessus, j'ai essayé de faire un effort ( - -'). Quatrièmement, oui, Rémus est vraiment pas gâté par la vie lui. Il va exploser quand il saura qu'ils sont tous vivants... Mais il ira beaucoup mieux ensuite. Cinquièmement, et dernièrement, merci de me lire encore et encore, et de me poster des reviews. Bouhouhou, merci. (Snurf).

Bien, voilà, j'ai répondu à beaucoup de reviews, mais certaines m'ont échappée. Désolée pour ceux qui n'ont pas de réponse, mais sachez que merci, je vous adore et qu'elles me font vraiment plaisir.

Tout ce que je peux vous dire maintenant, c'est: Bonne lecture !

* * *

Prince des Enfers

**Gros Dragon et Révélations.**

**

* * *

**

« Il va falloir lui donner un entraînement, je ne veux plus que cela se reproduise. Pour l'instant, « On » et « Off » assurent sa protection. Mais je ne sais pas si cela suffit.

Satan, roi des Enfers tournait comme un lion en cage dans son salon privé, sa douce femme assise dans un fauteuil, le scrutant de ses beaux yeux verts, la mine soucieuse.

-Qui pourrait ? Je ne vais pas à nouveau envoyer d'autres Gardians Creatures là-bas.

-C'est sur, approuva la rousse en soupirant. Dumbledore à beau être aveuglé par le pouvoir, il n'en demeure pas moins intelligent.

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes.

-Evan ! S'écria l'homme brun avec un sourire victorieux.

-Evan ? Demanda son épouse confuse en soulevant un sourcil.

-Oui, Evan. Fit Satan en hochant la tête.

Quelques secondes sans bruit s'égrainèrent encore.

-Que vient faire Evan là dedans ? Finit par demander Lilith.

-He bien, sachant que Evan est très intelligent pour son âge, son travail aidant, il pourrait très bien enseigner un peu à son frère.

-C'est vrai, approuva sa femme. Lucifer est bien trop occupée pour cela. Et puis ça serait louche qu'elle revienne à Poudlard tu ne crois pas ? Mais pourquoi ce ne sont pas « On » et « Off » qui lui enseignent ? Pas que je ne sois contre Evan...

-Vois-tu ma douce, sourit Satan en s'asseyant à ses côtés, J'ai également demandé à « On » et « Off » de patrouiller aux alentours, on ne sait jamais.

Lilith hocha silencieusement la tête, donnant son accord. Le brun lui fit un doux sourire et l'embrassa. Nul ne sait ce qui s'est passé cette nuit là dans le salon privé du Roi...

* * *

-Harry... souffla Hermione en le fixant.

Envy écarquilla les yeux puis finit par soupirer à nouveau. Il se laissa tomber fort peu gracieusement dans le même fauteuil que la préfète. Elle commença à pleurer et le serra dans ses bras. Envy lui rendit son étreinte, enfouissant son nez dans son cou. Hermione avait toujours été une grande sœur pour lui. Celle qui le gardait dans le droit chemin, qui s'occupait de lui, qui l'aidait, l'encourageait. Lorsque la préfète se calma, elle essuya les traces que ses larmes avaient laissées sur ses joues.

-Comment ? Fit-elle toujours à voix basse.

-J'ai obtenu une sorte d'héritage magique à mon anniversaire, sourit doucement le brun en passant une main dans les cheveux ébouriffés de la fille.

-Mais pourquoi avoir « disparu » ? Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir contacté ? Nous prévenir ?

-À vrai dire, je n'ai pas eu trop le choix, fit Envy avec un sourire malin. Mais si je n'ai pas voulu te le dire après, c'est à cause de Ron.

-Ron ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

-Il n'est pas ce que tu crois, fit hargneusement le jeune homme.

Elle soupira.

-Je m'en doutais déjà à vrai dire. Il n'a pas l'air très attristé par ta disparition, plutôt heureux. Je croyais avoir rêvé quand j'ai vu un sourire s'étaler sur ses lèvres quand il l'a appris. Ginny l'a vu aussi...

-L'aimes tu toujours ?

-He bien, fit-elle en triturant ses doigts. Je vais casser. Ça me trotte dans la tête depuis la rentrée. Il ne me correspond pas, j'ai plus envie de le frapper qu'autre chose. Quand il m'embrasse, j'ai un haut le cœur. Manquerait plus que je lui vomisse au visage.

Ils rigolèrent de bon cœur.

-Bon 'Mione, sourit le brun. Je t'expliquerais tout demain. Promis. Mais gardes le secret s'il te plait. Sur les démons et sur mon identité.

Hermione sourit à l'entente de son surnom, Harry étant le seul à l'appeler comme ça. Elle hocha la tête et promit au brun de ne rien dire. Un rendez-vous fut fixé. Demain, 20 heures, Salle sur Demande.

* * *

_Il se trouvait dans la même clairière que l'autre jour. Habillé de la même façon. Encore cette transe. Cependant, le dragon était déjà devant lui cette fois-ci. Grand et majestueux, une aura de puissance tourbillonnant autour de lui. Tellement grand que Envy ne lui arrivait qu'à la cheville. Littéralement. C'est la bouche grande ouverte du brun qui lança les hostilités. Valandil éclata d'un rire puissant, vibrant de magie. Le jeune prince se mit à bouder sous l'œil amusé du dragon._

_-Bonjour Elendil, sourit l'animal autant qu'un lézard géant puisse sourire._

_-'Jour, grommela Envy._

_-Allons, allons. Je m'attendais à un meilleur accueil._

_-Techniquement c'est vous qui m'accueillez ici._

_-Hum... Oui effectivement, mais cela reste ton esprit._

_-Alors vous faites partie de mon esprit et vous y squattez._

_Valandil rigola à nouveau, envoyant des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale d'Envy._

_-Bien trêve de bavardages, j'ai des nouvelles intéressantes, avant de commencer à te dire exactement ce que l'on va voir._

_Envy hocha la tête et s'assit dans l'herbe moelleuse, sous un rayon de soleil, de la poudre dorée volant autour de lui._

_-Il se trouve que ton frère va venir à Poudlard._

_-Ça, je le sais déjà._

_-Oui mais ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est quand et pourquoi._

_Le dragon s'allongea et croisa ses pattes avant. Il regarda Envy, laissant le silence s'éterniser._

_-Alors ? Grommela Elendil._

_-Je vois, ricana Valandil. Pas de patience._

_-Hé !_

_-Et un mauvais contrôle des sentiments._

_Envy lui jeta un regard torve, croyant l'animal fou._

_-Bref, je disais, reprit le dragon. Ton frère arrive dans deux mois pour t'entraîner. Sachant que ta capacité de régénération n'est pas encore au maximum, et donc que tu es trop faible (Envy grogna), Evan t'apprendra plusieurs choses pour te défendre contre un démon adulte, notamment contre l'autre idiote de Cerise._

_Envy pouffa sous l'œil amusé de Valandil._

_-Passons, finit par dire le dragon noir et or. De mon côté, je t'apprendrais la magie elfique, les runes et le combat à l'arc et à l'épée. Je t'enseignerais également la patience, le contrôle des sentiments, la chevauchée que ce soit à cheval, sur un loup ou sur mon dos._

_-Un loup ?_

_-Isildur est assez fort pour transporter deux voir trois personnes sur ton dos. As-tu remarqué qu'il était trois fois plus grand qu'un loup normal._

_-Évidemment ! S'insurgea Envy._

_Le dragon ricana._

_-Bien, fit-il amusé. On commence maintenant._

_-Maintenant ?_

_-Oui, maintenant Elendil. On va voir jusqu'à quel point tu peux être patient._

_

* * *

_

Le lendemain matin, le réveil sonna dans le dortoir des Gryffondors de 7ème année. Neville Londubat se réveilla le premier et s'extirpa de la douce torpeur de son lit. Avec l'arrivée de l'automne, le temps se rafraichissait et le léger chauffage des dortoirs n'empêchait pas le froid de s'infiltrer. Il frissonna des pieds à la tête en entrant en contact avec le sol froid et réprima la subite envie de retourner sous sa couette. Il jeta un coup d'œil au lit de Harry, comme chaque matin, pensant à son ami brun disparut. Mais pour une fois, les rideaux du lit étaient encore fermés, signe que le nouvel élève y dormait encore. Étrange, pensa Neville. D'habitude, Envy Berckley était toujours le premier levé et quand lui-même se réveillait, le brun sortait de la chambre, frais et disponible. Neville commença alors à entreprendre la lourde tâche de réveiller ses camarades de dortoir. Autant commencer par Envy.

Il se dirigea vers le lit du Gryffondor-qui-traînait-avec-les-Serpentards, surnom donné par Ron, et écarta les rideaux. Il cru d'abord voir Harry. Son visage légèrement halé, ses cheveux noirs en bataille. Mais il revint à la réalité, Envy Berckley avait la mâchoire plus fine, un petit nez en trompette, des pommettes hautes, des cheveux noirs lisses et surtout, pas de cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front parfait. Le paria de la maison Gryffondor dormait à poings fermés, un souffle paisible sortant de sa bouche, son visage entièrement détendu. Il dormait sur le ventre, serrant son oreiller de ses bras fins et musclés, la couverture descendue jusqu'au niveau de sa chute de reins, dévoilant un dos à la peau lisse et bronzée. Et également un tatouage tribal en forme de Dragon qui semblait descendre bien bas.

Neville admira silencieusement le travail de l'artiste qui avait fait ce dessin, l'animal semblait presque vivant. Sortant de son monde, Neville appela doucement le jeune homme. Néanmoins, à part un froncement de sourcil, Envy continuait à dormir comme un bien heureux. Le jeune Londubat commença alors à l'appeler plus fortement et, n'aillant aucune réaction, commença alors à le secouer vivement, le tout en lui disant de se lever.

-Allez ! Debout ! Réveilles-toi.

-Gn...

ENFIN ! Neville venait d'avoir sa première réaction. Il continua son manège, répétant inlassablement le mêmes mots. Envy finit par papillonner des yeux et les ouvrit lentement. Il regarda Neville d'un regard embué par le sommeil.

-Nev', baragouina-t-il en se mettant à bailler.

Cela transperça le cœur du Gryffondor joufflu. Nev'... C'était Harry qui l'appelait comme ça. Le seul à l'avoir considéré comme Neville, un ami incroyablement gentil et non Londubat, le fils des aurors fous et petit-fils de la matriarche Londubat. Envy finit par enfin sortir de son sommeil et demanda en se frottant les yeux:

-Que veux-tu ?

-Euh... J'ai remarqué que t'étais toujours levé avant nous alors, sachant que je suis le premier debout et que j'ai vu que tu dormais encore, j'ai décidé de te réveillé.

-Oh ! Fit Envy en haussant les sourcils. C'est gentil merci !

Ses mots touchèrent Neville droit au cœur. Harry lui disait souvent ça avec un grand sourire. Comme celui d'Envy à ce moment là. Puis le Gryffondor-qui-traînait-avec-les-Serpentards se tourna vers son réveil. Il y eut un moment de flottement avant que retentisse un cri de pur horreur.

-ENFER ET DAMNATION ! hurla Envy à pleins poumons. J'AI LOUPÉ MON RÉVEIL !

Le Gryffondor bondit hors de son lit, remercia Neville à vitesse grand V, attrapa des vêtements au vol et se jeta dans la salle de bain. Il y eut un grand silence, suivit d'un éclat de rire de Neville. Il était plié en deux, s'étouffant entre deux hoquets. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rit ainsi. Oui, très longtemps...

Depuis que Harry avait disparut.

* * *

20 heures, Salle sur Demande.

Quand Envy arriva dans le couloir du 7ème étage en compagnie de Lieselle et de son parrain, il sourit à Hermione qui attendait sagement devant le mur. Cette dernière lui renvoya son sourire et vint se jeter dans ses bras.

-Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire, souffla-t-elle alors qu'elle recommençait à pleurer.

-Il va bien falloir 'Mione, rétorqua Envy gentiment.

Ils rigolèrent.

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça, intervint Lieselle avec un demi-sourire, mais je n'ai franchement aucune envie de passer ma soirée dans un couloir qui n'est particulièrement pas chauffé.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Lieselle, sourit Hermione. Tu permes que je t'appelles par ton prénom ?

-Bien sûr, Hermione.

-Hum, hum.

Tous se tournèrent vers Guane qui, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, demanda:

-Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas passer la soirée ici, Miss Lotte.

-Désolé monsieur, s'excusa platement la blonde, pas du tout navrée.

Envy sourit et se détacha de la brune qui observait, captivée, l'échange entre la fille énergique de Serpentard et le professeur sexy de DCFM. Le prince passa trois fois devant le mur jusqu'à ce qu'une porte apparaisse en face de lui. Il ouvrit la porte et la tint pour Hermione qui pénétra dans la pièce, émerveillée.

-C'est magnifique, souffla-t-elle.

-Oh yeh ! S'exclama Lieselle. T'as choisi le salon Oriental !

En effet, sous leurs yeux, le sol de la Salle sur Demande s'était recouvert d'une épaisse moquette rouge parsemée de fils d'or. Les murs étaient recouverts de différents voiles et tentures de couleurs rouges, noires, dorées ou encore jaunes. Des lampes ouvragées en or étaient posées ici et là sur le sol, parmi les coussins épais, moelleux et confortables posés autour d'une table basse en ébène. Un pan du mur était ouvert sur un paysage de sable, dévoilé par des rideaux pourpres ouverts, terminés par de petites billes d'or. Hermione marcha lentement dans la pièce, ne sachant où poser son regard.

-Hawn, ta maison me manque En', se lamenta Lieselle en poussant un drôle de soupir.

Ce magnifique salon appartenait à une des maisons principales de la famille Berckley qui se trouvait sur Terre et non aux Enfers. Et principalement dans le Sahara, côté Tunisien.

-Elle me manque aussi tu sais, fit Envy en s'étirant. Je m'y suis habitué.

Guane lui ébouriffa les cheveux au passage.

-Bien, clama-t-il pendant qu'Envy grognait en remettant sa coiffure en place. Miss Granger, je suis fier de vous.

-Tu l'as aidé ? Demanda Envy, étonné.

-Cela te dérange-t-il ?

-Pas le moins du monde, rigola le petit prince. Au contraire...

-Alors nous pouvons commencer ! S'incrusta Lieselle. Hermione, je t'en pris, prends place.

La préfète hocha la tête et s'assit dans un coussin doré. Lieselle sauta dans un noir, Guane prit celui rouge et Envy s'affala dans le vert foncé, brodé d'or. Il y eut un petit silence avant qu'Envy ne commence...

* * *

**Flash-back**

_31 Juillet – 6 heures du matin._

_Un joyeux trémolo sortit Harry de sa torpeur. Il grimaça quand il sentit son corps tout endoloris. Que s'était-il passé ? Il se frotta les yeux avant de remarquer qu'il n'avait pas ses lunettes et que pourtant, il voyait parfaitement bien, si ce n'est mieux. Il se redressa subitement avant de grimacer sous la protestation de son dos. Un autre trémolo survint de sa droite le faisant sursauter comme un malade._

_-Fumseck ? Murmura-t-il en apercevant le magnifique phénix de Dumbledore, étonné._

_L'oiseau lui répondit par quatre notes de bonjour. _

_-Que fais-tu là ?_

_Soudain, une gerbe de flamme apparut sur son lit. Harry poussa un petit cri et s'éloigna prestement. Mais le feu n'avait rien brulé et, quand il disparut, seule une lettre marquait son passage. Le brun regarda alternativement la lettre et le phénix, puis, sous l'œil perçant de Fumseck, Harry se saisit de la lettre. Celle-ci était marquée d'un sceau qu'il connaissait bien. Celui de son écusson d'uniforme. Celui de Gryffondor. Curieux, Le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu décacheta l'enveloppe et en sortit un parchemin. Sur le beau papier était écrit, d'une écriture souple et magnifique de couleur rouge feu, trois mots:_

_Harry James Potter_

_Le Survivant regarda à nouveau Fumseck qui s'envola pour se percher sur le lit, aux côtés d'Harry. L'oiseau magique hocha la tête pour l'enjoindre à lire la missive. Alors, lentement, l'adolescent ouvrit la lettre pour ensuite commencer la lecture._

_À l'attention d'Harry James Potter, Fils de James et Lily Potter,_

_De son vrai nom Envy Satan Amon Balan Belzebuth Berckley, III ème Prince des Enfers, Fils de Satan Belzebuth Berckley, Roi des Enfers et de Lilith Lilu Berckley anciennement Wall, Reine des Succubes, Incubes et des Enfers._

_Face au début de la lettre, Harry fut décontenancé. Qu'est ce que c'était que tous ses noms à rallonge de roi et de reine ? Et lui, c'était quoi ce nom ? Lui, un prince ? Des Enfers qui plus est ? C'était vraiment stupide. Si c'était une blague elle était de mauvais goût. Fumseck poussa un petit cri indigné qui le fit sursauter. Alors Harry poursuivit sa lecture._

_Bonjour à vous mon Prince,_

_Je me nomme Guane Gaziel Grey, marquis des Enfers et actuellement votre parrain (Harry haussa les sourcils mais Fumseck lui pinça le doigt pour qu'il arrête de s'arrêter toutes les cinq secondes)._

_Si vous recevez cette lettre maintenant, c'est qu'il s'est actuellement écoulé 16 ans depuis que j'ai écrit cette missive à votre égard. Vous devez alors avoir 17 ans si je ne me trompe et c'est moi-même qui vous est apporté ma propre lettre. Mais où je me trouves me diriez-vous (Effectivement, à part Fumseck, Harry ne voyait personne) ? Et bien laissez moi vous expliquez ce fait. J'ai été chargé de vous surveillez jusqu'à votre maturité magique sous une forme discrète, plus communément appelée Phénix de Feu, ma forme animagus. (Harry regarda alors Fumseck sous un nouveau jour. L'oiseau lui fit signe de continuer) Cependant, je ne peux parler, protégé par un sort qui m'empêche de me re-transformer pour éviter d'être découvert par un détecteur d'Animagus. C'est donc pour cela que je vous écris cette lettre, en espérant que vous serez assez gentil de bien vouloir l'annuler._

_La formule est toute simple et vous la connaissez, Finite Incantatum est celle qui m'aidera et donc qui pourra me permettre de vous fournir plus amples explications sur vous-même._

_Amicalement,_

_Guane Gaziel Grey._

_G.G._

_Harry se tourna alors vers l'oiseau magique, étonné. Il décida alors d'agir et de poser les questions après. Il prit sa baguette sur sa table de nuit pendant que Fumseck se plaçait au milieu de sa chambre, pointa l'oiseau et prononça les deux mots libérateurs:_

_-Finite Incantatum._

_L'oiseau se nimba alors d'une lumière dorée et Harry fut entièrement aveuglé. Une minute passa où sa chambre fut éclairée par une lumière vive jusqu'à ce que celle-ci s'estompe jusqu'à disparaître._

_-Haaa, soupira un voix grave et sensuelle, ravie. Ça fait du bien !_

_Harry tourna alors son regard sur le nouveau venu. Devant lui se tenait un homme de stature imposante, coiffé d'un carré plongeant et ébouriffé à l'arrière, qui possédait un regard troublant. Ses yeux était ambrés et se dégradaient alors vers le bleu ciel..._

_

* * *

_

Fin du Chapitre.

Tatadam !

Le début d'un gros flash-back.

Bon, pour ce qui est de l'arrivée d'Evan, cela se fera dans deux voir trois chapitre, je ne sais pas trop. Mais il arrive ! Alors prenez votre mal en patience, courage !

Sinon, j'ai remarqué, car oui j'ai relu ma fic depuis le début, que j'ai fait quelques changements sans m'en apercevoir. Du genre, passer de Rogue à Snape, ou encore sur la photo où on ne voit pas Lucifer et Evan, sans doute parce qu'ils n'étaient pas sensés exister au départ... C'était sans doute quand je ne voyais pas bien comment évoluerait mon histoire. Et surtout que c'était mes premiers écrits... Désolée de ses fautes si vous avez remarqué, je m'en excuse et je les corrigerais peut-être un jour. Peut-être...

Un grand merci à ma gentille Bêta qui a finit de corriger ce chapitre à minuit.

Au plaisir de vous voir continuez de me suivre,

F.E.

PS: QUI A VU _**HP 7**_ ? IL EST TROP BIIIIEN ! KYAH !


End file.
